How To Date a Movie Star
by Redtini
Summary: Author Bella Swan crashes into movie star and muse Edward Cullen, and the two will never be the same again. Can they survive book tours, old flames, jealousy and Hollywood together? A/H. Rated M for Lemons, Language and everything in-between.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasies

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is all for fun, and I hope you enjoy this little story as much as I have writing it. There will be fluff and giggles, as well as some angst and lemony goodness. The lemons will come a little bit into the story. My Bella isn't that quick : )**

**I have an incredible team of betas to thank: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter One: Fantasies

You know that moment when your body starts to tingle and your heart speeds up?

When you start fidgeting as you try to gain control over your breathing before your mind becomes a total blank?

That is the moment you see him for the first time.

Except mine was in a movie theater, along with hundreds of other women as we all gasped when Edward Cullen walked on screen.

It was an unexplainable attraction and my body responded in ways it never had before. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and wanted more of him.

That day changed my life forever.

I wouldn't say I was obsessed, but I was motivated. I had found my muse.

Four years later, that muse has helped me become a best-selling romance author. No one except my best friend, Alice Brandon knew that Edward Cullen was the reason I overcame my writer's block.

Writing about romance and having a non-existing relationship of my own wasn't motivating.

Seeing the new actor in his first film opened up my mind to all sorts of possibilities. Possibilities I would love to have explored with him if the option was available.

However, seeing as he was a movie star with a long-term girlfriend made it an impossible dream. It didn't help that they were Hollywood's sweetheart couple.

Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen started dating during their first film together and have been going strong for about three years. There had been rumors of break-ups throughout the years, but the more recent rumors have got a lot more press.

One could hope.

Yet, Edward would always be available to me anytime. I just had to close my eyes and imagine his sexy, bronze, messy hair gripped in-between my fingers as we kissed vigorously. His hand slowly inching across one breast as his fingertips lightly circled my hardened nipple, goose bumps following his touch.

I needed to write that down.

-HTDAM-

It was raining and cold, but it came as no surprise; I was in Seattle. I was on my way to Alice's house when she called and asked me to meet up at The Pub first. The Pub was our place in college where we would go to grab a pint and hang out.

I missed Alice and couldn't wait to see her. She also wanted me to meet her new boyfriend, Jasper. Ever since I started working on book two, papers and reference books in my tiny office in Phoenix had taken over my life. I had no time to talk or catch-up with friends and family. Well, the few of them I had anyways.

There was Alice and my new assistant, Angela. My publisher, Jessica, said that I needed someone to help me with my upcoming book tour as well as organize my life. I wouldn't say I was disorganized. I just needed an extra hand, and now that they're thinking about making my latest book into a movie, I welcomed it.

-HTDAM-

The Pub was a short drive from my hotel, and since my plane arrived early, I had time to shower and change. I still ended up arriving before Alice, forgetting that she was always fashionably late.

The place was crowded and no tables were available, which was typical for a Friday night. I worked my way up to the bar and sat down on the stool getting the bartender's attention. "What can I get you?"

"A Shandy, thanks." Yelling over the crowd.

People were mingling all around me and I decided to watch the game until Alice arrived. I was two pints down and Alice still hadn't arrived. I sent her another text. She was on her way, but that was fifteen minutes ago.

I needed to go to the ladies room, so I stood up and turned into what seemed like a human tank. As we collided his drink spilled down my blue blouse. "Shi—sorry. I'm sorry, miss. Hey Jack! I need a towel," he yelled towards the bartender.

"It's okay," I said as the sticky liquid continued to slide down my pants. "Was that a full glass?"

He laughed and started patting down my shirt. "Here, let me help."

"Ummm…that's okay. I can do it." He actually blushed as I grabbed the towel from his hand. The tall muscular guy looked sweet, and he had the cutest dimples when he smiled.

"Hey Emmett, how long does it take to get a beer?" A sexy voice asked from behind me.

"Ed. Sorry man. I kinda gave it to her."

"Well, how nice of you." He sounded sarcastic.

And for some reason that pissed me off. Who the hell did he think he was?

I turned around to face him. "Yes, how nice of him indeed. Maybe, if he wasn't in such a hurry to get you your damn drink it wouldn't be _on m_e."

And that's when I wished I had just shut the heck up.

The first thing I saw was his perfect square jaw and rose-colored lips as they curled up to one side. Then a pinkish hue made its way into his cheeks as I made contact with his clear green eyes.

His smile grew bigger as my mouth dropped.

Edward Cullen.

*******HTDAM**********

Thank you in advance for taking a moment to review or comment below. I appreciate your thoughts.

Cheers,

Tini


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

**Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked the 1st chapter.**

**Yup, Bella has a mouth. But I like a little sass mouth :)**

**Loved reading your reviews. Let's see where this is all going.**

**Cheers,**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fate

Wet and hard were two things I often dreamed about when I dreamt about Edward Cullen, but that night was a nightmare.

All I could do was gawk at him as his eyes drifted from mine to my very wet chest. I didn't have to guess what he saw.

My blouse was drenched. I was cold and had on a new very sheer bra. The coldness mixed in with the fact that Edward Cullen stood only inches from me….

_Yeah._

When he looked back into my eyes with that intense stare of his, my heart raced. Everything I felt the first time I saw him in the movie theater didn't even compare to the sensory overload my body was experiencing.

There was something new this time around and I couldn't breathe.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Still couldn't breathe.

"Ummm, Emmett, something is wrong." I heard the panic in his voice.

"Miss, are you okay?" Emmett came around and started to wave his hand. "Ed, I think something's wrong with her."

"Should we call 911?"

"No!" I gasped, as they both looked at me. Shaking my head and trying to catch a breath. "I'm fine. Give me a minute."

"Are you sure? I think you may need help."

I did. I was standing in front of Edward Cullen, wet and embarrassed. Never imagining ever meeting him like that. "No, sorry…I think I'm just cold."

After I spoke, they both looked down at my chest. I needed to get out of there. "Excuse me," and I ran to the restroom.

Heading immediately to the mirror to confirm what I already knew. Wet and hard. I used the hand dryer to dry myself off, but the damage was already done.

I made a complete fool of myself in front of Edward Cullen, and there was no changing it. First impressions were everything. Hell, I wrote about them. It's your moment. The one that both of you would always remember. I looked in the mirror at the large beer stain and decided I couldn't face him again. My moment was over.

I high-tailed it out of the restroom and headed straight for the door, diverting the bar at all costs. Almost outside, I felt a bit of relief rush over me until a large hand wrapped around my arm, halting my movements. "I hope you're not rushing out because of me. I am sorry, miss…"

"Bella. It's Bella, and no, I just needed to be somewhere." I kept my gaze on the door, wishing I could just appear on the other side of it.

The gentle giant looked at my blouse. "At least let me take care of your shirt."

"That won't be necessary." I was already embarrassed enough.

"I insist, and Edward wanted to speak to you—"

"No! I'm good, really." Seeing Edward again was the last thing I wanted.

"Hey, Emmett. Did you find her—hey," Edward said smiling.

I stared, and then finally forced myself to smile.

"Miss—"

"Bella. Just Bella," I stumbled out again.

"Well, Bella, I'm sorry for...you know...being rude. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

I couldn't stop the huge grin from breaking out across my face. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"This is Emmett, my good friend and beer-spiller."

"It wasn't entirely his fault." I let out a humorless chuckle.

We stood there for a moment looking at each other. I could feel myself starting to get dizzy. Then I realized I forgot to breathe again.

Emmett spoke up again. "So Bella, let me take care of your shirt."

"Thanks again Emmett, but that's okay. It will come out in the wash."

"You were heading out?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…I need to meet someone." It became difficult to keep eye contact.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, but that had to be my imagination.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Bella." Emmett sent me a huge grin.

"You too Emmett." I turned and looked one last time at Edward. "It was nice meeting you too, Edward."

"Likewise, Bella." He flashed me one of those gorgeous smiles.

I knew I stared a little too long, but I wanted to hold that moment—even if it was a disaster—for a little bit longer. What I couldn't understand was why he was staring back. I smiled, and he returned the gesture. We stood there smiling for what seemed liked forever, even though it was probably just a few seconds. "Well, I better go." I turned around and walked out the door.

Actually, I ran straight to my car and sat there. I wasn't sure how long, but eventually I heard a knock on my car window, which startled me as I yelled out. "Alice! Geez, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Why are you sitting in your car, Bella? I have been trying to call you! When I couldn't find you in The Pub, I was going to take off, but saw what looked like you in a car. Surprise, here you are. Why? What's going on, Bella? Have you been sitting here all night?"

"Alice get in, there's something I need to tell you."

-HTDAM-

I filled Alice in on the grand cluster fudge of meeting Edward Cullen for the first time. She poured us drinks as we sat on her couch. "Wow, Bella. Just wow. You've thought about this moment since…"

"Forever and I messed it up! I actually raised my voice at him, Alice. I don't know. I was mad, and wet, and mad. Not sure why. Emmett was a sweetheart, but when Edward came up…how could I have made a fool of myself?"

"Bella, you didn't make a fool out of yourself. It wasn't your fault, and you handled yourself well." She placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"How Alice? I couldn't speak." I was frustrated with myself for being so incredibly stupid!

"That's better than saying something stupid." Alice winked playfully at me.

"Not helping."

"Look on the bright side! You finally got to meet Edward, and you said he sought you out."

"No, Emmett sought me out."

"He came right behind him, Bella. Hey, cheer up. You met Edward Cullen. Cheers." She clinked her glass to mine.

"When do I get to meet your new boyfriend?" I desperately sought out a new subject.

"You are going to love Jaz." Alice smiled brightly, and her dark brown eyes twinkled with happiness.

All I knew about him was that he was an accountant by day and a musician by night. Alice met him when he was assigned by his firm to handle Alice's finances.

-HTDAM-

Alice and I were childhood friends, and grew up together in a small town called Forks. We even went to college together at U-Dub, there in Seattle. I majored in English lit and she was an art major. She went on to work in fashion, and now manages a high-end clothing boutique. Alice was also my official stylist. I was her guinea pig, but most importantly she was like a sister to me.

I was the only child of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. Charlie still lived in Forks, and is the current Chief of Police, while my mother and her husband Phil live close to me in Phoenix. Mom stays home, and Phil's a minor league baseball coach.

-HTDAM-

Alice and I stayed up late into the morning talking, until I remembered I had an early meeting with the studio people regarding the movie deal. I was stunned when people liked my book enough to be a best seller, but I was more than shocked when the studio told me they wanted to adapt the book for a film.

Alice was the one who encouraged me to write. At first, it was just a way to express myself. I was never one who felt comfortable speaking, and she pushed me to write my thoughts down and not be embarrassed by them. I spent most of my freshman and sophomore year in college writing stories that eventually became chapters for my first book. I shocked her, myself more I think, and she said I finally let loose my inner freak. Sharing them however, took another several years. When my publisher, Jessica Stanley, took me on was when my life changed.

-HTDAM-

The next morning I stumbled out of bed, took a shower, and grabbed some coffee in the lobby of my hotel on the way to my meeting. I was thankful that Alice had already preplanned my outfit since it was an important meeting. Nothing over the top: navy suit, white button down blouse, and a pair of ridiculous high-heeled shoes—I could barely walk.

Jessica flew in her attorney for me and I was to meet him at a building downtown. For some reason, the studio people were in town for an event, and I was thankful it was during my Thanksgiving visit with Charlie. I was heading to Forks the next day to have dinner with him and his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater, along with her family.

As I grabbed my hot coffee to go, I noticed a lot of commotion in the lobby. Nothing too unusual, but I sensed something was off.

The hotel was old, grand, and beautiful. The lobby had large chandeliers that stretched from the entrance to the front desk. The furniture was made of dark wood and rich tapestries. It looked as if you stepped into the nineteen twenty's where men wore dinner jackets, and women sat in the parlor with spectacles in hand.

As I waited for the Valet, I could hear people frantically speaking, as well as a couple of girly squeals. I turned around and spotted a mob surrounding what looked like one person. I watched as they all walked in unison to stand by several black SUV's waiting out front.

As I watched them disperse, I took another sip of my coffee. At that moment, I also made eye contact with Edward Cullen. I choked, and the hot liquid burned down my throat.

I watched as Emmett shoved him into the car and then jumped into the front seat. We both stared at each other as I stood there, trying to look as if my throat didn't just receive second-degree burns.

I smiled and waved at him and he smirked—meaning he gave me the most incredible sexy smile—before his expression turned to panic, and then frustration as they drove off. I sadly waved goodbye, and the Valet pulled up with my rental car.

-HTDAM-

The meeting went well. It looked as if _Deception_, my book, was one step closer to becoming a film. To be honest, everything was way over my head. Thankfully, Jessica's lawyer, Tyler Crowley, was great. He explained everything to me in layman's terms, and once the deal is made, I may find myself earning more money than I ever could have imagined.

On our way out of the office, a man and a woman walked in. We said our goodbye's as they were greeted. "James, it's good seeing you again."

"Tyler. You're here for the premier?"

"No, a new deal. Have you met Bella Swan?"

The nice looking blonde man turned to me and smiled wickedly. "Bella," he elongated, "Such a beautiful name, fitting for such a beautiful woman."

As nice as that should have sounded, the man was creepy. His eyes swept over my body as his tongue darted out. "Ummm, nice to meet you," I responded sheepishly.

"This is a new deal? I want a piece."

"James, she's the author."

"Smart and beautiful…"

"I'm Victoria," the beautiful redhead said interrupting, wearing a scowl on her face.

"Nice to meet you. Tyler, I will talk to you after the holidays. It was nice meeting you both." I said.

"Hey, are you guys coming tonight?" James spoke up again, just as I was about to make my escape.

"I'm heading back out today, James," Tyler politely declined.

"Well, Bella you have to come. Everyone will be there, and since he's back in his hometown, it's going to be huge."

_Who was he talking about?_

"I planned to spend some time with friends and family actually, sorry, maybe—"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Here are two passes. Invite whomever you want. If you need more here's my card. Call me. The only thing I ask of you is that you find me when you arrive." He placed them and the business card in my hand.

"Thank you, but…" I noticed the logo on the tickets.

It was the logo from the studio, but this one was special. It had a gun in the middle. It's been displayed everywhere, and I knew that because it was the logo for Edward Cullen's new film. I looked at them closer and confirmed they _were_ in fact two tickets for Edward's new movie. I stood there staring at them.

"Do you like Tanya Denali? She's in this with her boyfriend. I represent him."

All I could say was, "Ah, ya?"

"So you'll come?" James asked stepping in closer.

"James, we really need to start," Victoria interrupted harshly.

"Come. You'll enjoy it, and the after party will be great," he said as they walked toward the conference room.

Tyler and I walked out the office to wait for the elevator. "Bella, you should go. This is a great opportunity to get a little wet, and you can start early with networking."

Funny, I already "got wet" and networking was the last thing on my mind.

-HTDAM-

The first thing I did was drive over to Alice's shop. The second thing I did was speak a hundred miles an hour regarding the meeting, James, and the fact that I had two tickets to Edward Cullen's premier. "Why didn't I know they were having one here?"

"It slipped my mind. It's been on the news." Alice looked at me innocently, like it was no big deal.

"Alice! How could _that _have slipped your mind? That's why he's here?"

"No. He's here because he's from here…" She furrowed her brows at me, as if I should already know this information.

"What?"

"Bella, what kind of fan _are _you? Do some more research! His family lives here. He grew up here."

"I didn't know. OMG! He was so close! He's always been close, and I didn't know?" I couldn't help the frown that fell across my face.

"Why do I know more than you?"

"I just watched his movies, Alice." She raised a brow. "Okay, and maybe looked up pictures of him online, but that's about it. I have been busy you know."

"Busy dreaming about Edward Cullen." She looked disgusted.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's find you something to wear for tonight." Alice's eyes shined bright, thinking about dressing me up.

"I don't know if I should go?"

"You're going, and your going to look incredible."

"Are you coming?" She looked sheepish. "Mary Alice Brandon! You _are coming_!"

"Bella, of course I would go, but Jaz's parents are coming into town, and I'm meeting them for the first time. Sorry, Hun, but I will make sure you look great!"

Yeah, as if that's totally going to make up for it.

I was going to back out and say I wasn't going, but I had already messed up my first chance and hopefully this could be a make-up.

So, I assumed the position and let Alice play dress up until she was happy with the right dress. "You're going to make all the men go crazy." She gave me a wink and let out a squeal of delight.

I didn't care about making _all _the men go crazy, just _one _man.

*******HTDAM**********

I'm nervous and I'm not the one going :)

Would love to hear what you thought.

**Thank you to Fernanda Camplina for starting the ****New Facebook Discussion Group for HTDAM!**

**18+ group. I can get a bit pervy...**

**Teasers and pics, etc will be placed here.**

**Link is on my profile page. For the five of you that read this ;)**

Cheers,

Tini


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG!**

**A very sincere thank you for all your reviews, PM's and well wishes on this story.**

**Not too much longer for some lemony goodness.**

**Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Chance Encounters

If I had known last night that I would be walking down a red carpet for the first time, let alone at Edward's premier, not only would I have worried myself to death, but I also never would have showed up.

I thought about turning the car around the entire drive from the hotel to the theater. It was only fifteen minutes away, but I was stuck in traffic for over an hour and a half so I was left with plenty of time to change my mind. Tyler had told me if I went that I should go early. I thought he was just being punctual, but he was right and it looked as if I would be late.

One thing I was thankful for was that Alice still lived in Seattle and she knew how to pick out a dress. I tried on a lot of dresses, but the long black jersey dress we both settled on was perfect. It was a halter dress—not so great in cold weather—but she insisted I had to wear it.

Another twenty minutes passed, and I finally arrived at the drop off point with some time to spare. I grabbed my overpriced wrap to wear with the dress, which again had to be a halter, to cover up my shoulders so that I wouldn't freeze to death. It was cold, and I wanted to wear a turtle neck style dress, but Alice said I didn't know what I was talking about.

Even in the cold, the place was buzzing with activity outside of the theater. People with radios were escorting everyone down the red carpet. Reporters were staggered along the way conducting interviews and photographers were stationed for pictures by sponsor billboards.

Large security men with dark glasses lined the fences as fans screamed and yelled behind them for autographs. It was a chaotic, yet still structured mess that seemed to work.

As I walked down the carpet, I looked for Edward everywhere, but couldn't find him anywhere. I did see Tanya, and I thought _I_ was cold. She was wearing a strapless green dress with cut out sheer panels. It was breathtaking, and with her ridiculously fit body, she had to be one of the only people who could have pulled that dress off. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a structured up-do, and her make-up was dark and heavy.

She was one of the most beautiful women in Hollywood, but there was something about her that made me not like her.

It wasn't jealousy.

_Right._

Something about her seemed pretense. I couldn't figure out why someone like Edward would date her. To me, Edward seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, and he was known to be someone everyone respected and liked. Tanya's reputation was the complete opposite. She was a wild child, and always said or did something that placed her on the front page of the tabloids. I knew not to believe everything I read or heard, but something about her was off. I know opposites attract, but...

I watched as Tanya continued to pose for pictures. I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt dispirited, but I knew staring at her wasn't helping my mood. Something about it all seemed too surreal. Again, I thought about leaving, but I wanted to see Edward. Unfortunately, it looked as if it would only be on screen.

-HTDAM-

The movie was nothing less than fantastic. Edward was an incredible actor and could do just about anything. My favorite roles to see him in were ones such as this one, where he was in control, and powerful, with a little taste of bad-ass in him.

I did get to see him when the cast came out to welcome everyone, from about thirty rows back. I saw glimpses of his drop-dead, blue-striped suit that fit him like a glove. Seeing Edward in casual jeans and a t-shirt was incredible, but seeing him in one of his signature designer suits was mouth-watering. He had a great sense of style, and always seemed to surprise everyone with his color selections.

His Mother and Father were there, along with his older sister. He thanked them and said how wonderful it was to finally do one of these in his hometown.

James was hanging back on the side of the stage, scoping out the audience. When I spotted him looking in my area, I ducked. I was supposed to have let him know I had arrived, and I should have since he was the one who gave me the tickets, but the guy was strange. Not to mention that he made me feel uncomfortable.

The entire event, inside the theater, didn't last more than two hours. Everyone mingled after the movie, and many people were looking for a way into the exclusive cast party afterwards.

I spoke to a couple of people who sat next to me, then said my goodbye's and nice to meet you's, before heading back to the hotel. I was lucky, and thankful, that the party was being held at the same hotel I was staying in. I went back to my hotel room and freshened up my hair and make-up before going down to the party. I was on a mission to find Edward Cullen.

-HTDAM-

The ballroom was large, but it was set-up with intimate sections scattered throughout. There were sofas and pillows in certain sections, and tables and loungers in others. It was semi-dark, lit by different colored lights reflecting off the walls. It created an amazing spectrum giving the room a club like feel. There was a DJ spinning house music, and a lot of people mingling and eating from the many food stations positioned around the room.

I grabbed the first cocktail I saw pass my way as the server walked by. I tried to look casually around the room as I searched for Edward, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I walked around the entire space twice; after all, I _was_ on a mission. Unfortunately, one that seemed to be a bust. I didn't see any of the major cast members, and soon realized I may never see Edward again.

_What was I thinking?_

I met Edward, once, and I thought if he saw me again we could have a do over, but that was only a dream. There was no such thing, and he was here for his movie premier, with his on-and-off again girlfriend.

_What did I expect?_

That thought made me drink more. I wasn't sure what I was drinking, but it was tall and tasted like cola with a splash of sweetness. After my second one, I realized I should have asked what it was, but it was too late as I felt my body relax. It had been a tense ball of nerves the entire night, and for the first time I felt at ease.

I wanted to go upstairs, but in the back of my mind I still hoped that Edward would make an appearance. Still, I walked the entire place again and didn't catch a single glimpse of him. When the server offered me another drink along with his number, I knew that it was a sign to leave. When the only person talking to you is the staff, the party was over.

I walked out of the ballroom and headed straight for the elevator. The lobby was pretty clear, since it was past two in the morning, and everyone else was still dancing in the other room.

As I stood waiting for the elevator, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I could feel warmth lightly caressing the back of my neck as heat touched my naked back. "Every time I see you, you're running away."

I stood there frozen, yet relieved to hear his golden voice. "I'm not running away. It was getting late."

"Have a drink with me," he whispered in my ear.

The man made me speechless.

"Bella…one drink." He said as he slowly brushed my hand.

My fingers stroked the outside of his hand as he held onto my fingers and walked us to the small lobby bar.

My hand tingled, as he released it, letting me slide in the booth first before sitting next to me. We didn't say anything, just smiled at each other until the server came and took our order. "A bottle of your best champagne," he said, not looking up at her.

"Right away, Mr. Cullen."

I grinned as I watched her response. She had to take a moment before she left our table. I couldn't blame her; I was literally dying inside myself.

"I came back for you, Bella."

I turned my head back to him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"This morning, when I saw you from the car. I didn't realize the driver would take off so quickly, and before I could tell him to hold on a minute we were gone. I told him to take me back, and by the time I returned you were gone."

I was still in shock and looked down at my wringing hands. "Sorry. Ummm...I had a meeting...I had to be on time." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"So did I."

Looking up into his intense stare, I started fidgeting and nervously bit my lip.

I could have sworn he growled a little as his eyes focused on my mouth. I released my lip and he smiled. He actually smiled at that. "Ah…your movie was wonderful."

"You were there?" He looked at me surprised.

"Yes. I actually received an invitation after my meeting today. I didn't know you were…the premiere was tonight and here."

He scooted closer to me. "It's the first time that I was able to do it in my hometown. This was a special one for me, and now seems it's special in more ways than one."

I bit my lip again. "Well, it was incredible."

"Thank you, and you look beautiful, by the way," he said as he moved in closer.

My mouth dropped. Nope, couldn't control that. What could I do? The drinks before helped, but to have him say I looked beautiful, how was I _supposed_ to respond? "Thank you?"

He laughed. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"I'm surprised that you're sitting here with me, having a drink, and telling me I look beautiful." I didn't mean to blurt that all out.

He looked humored by it. "That's a given, Bella. You're incredibly beautiful."

I could feel every part of me turning red. My face and chest felt flushed. "Edward…"

"You blush too, making you even more irresistible." His eyes perused across my body.

My heart stopped.

Thank God the server interrupted with the champagne. "What should we toast to?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "To spilt beer."

And with that I drank.

The entire glass.

*******HTDAM**********

I would have drunk the entire bottle.

So, what did you think?

Cheers,

Tini


	4. Chapter 4: Night Cap

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.  
****Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for your reviews and comments, love to hear your thoughts. **

**This story may start out sweet, but I love to add a lot of spice :)**

**Cheers to future spiciness,**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Four: Night Cap

One empty champagne bottle later, Edward and I were still in the intimate booth at the hotel's lobby bar. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to him. I felt nervous at first, but he put me at ease right away.

Edward did most of the talking, which I appreciated. He talked mostly about growing up in Seattle. He was into the music scene as a teen, and I didn't know he played the piano. He said his Nanna and Mother forced him and his sister Rosalie to learn; they were very involved in the arts. They nurtured them to experience many things, including studying music and art abroad.

His Mom was an Oncologist at Seattle Northwestern, and his Dad was currently the CEO of a small automobile technology company his grandfather Mason founded. His older sister Rosalie was a model, and one with brains. She 's an engineer, and works along side her father. Seeing Edward's family earlier, it was obvious he was blessed with the family genes of beauty _and _brains.

Listening to him speak made me realize I should have known _some _of these things about him. The way Alice spoke, it was common knowledge. I would sneak a peek at a tabloid here and there, and click on a website now and then, but I really didn't know as much as I should.

Edward smiled the entire time while he talked about Seattle. He questioned me a couple of times if I really didn't know all these things. I would tell him I had no clue, then he'd smile bigger.

Edward was discovered by his manager in high school, but decided to wait until graduation to start his acting career. He said he wanted to go directly to college to study law, but the opportunity his manager offered was too great, and he could always go later. Eleven years later and at twenty-eight, he finally considered starting online classes.

Even though Edward didn't go to college, he was able to experience the social side of it. He visited his childhood friend a lot during his time at U-Dub. I was surprised that not only was it Emmett, who looked a lot younger, but he was also his brother-in-law and bodyguard. Rosalie and Emmett were childhood sweethearts and went to college together. Edward would spend some weekends and school breaks visiting them. They would take him to The Pub and it became a special thing for him. "You know, The Pub was the place where my best friend Alice and I would hang out when I went there."

He seemed shocked. "Too bad I didn't see you."

"You wouldn't have. I was in Forks then."

He thought about that before asking, "Having a dad whose the police chief, isn't that kind of…"

"A downer?" We both laughed. "No, not at all. Charlie is cool. He did his own thing, I did mine."

"You were one of those good kids," he smiled.

"I was a loner. I didn't really have friends, except Alice, and my friend Jake."

His eye's squinted for a moment. "Who's Jake?" He asked with a weird tone.

"Jake and I grew up together. After my parents' divorce, I would visit Charlie during the summer. He and his friend Billy, who is also Jake's dad, would go fishing and bring us along. When I decided to give my mom and her new husband Phil some space by moving from Phoenix to live with my dad, Jake and I continued to be friends. We went to different schools because Jake's family lived on the Quileute reservation, though."

Edward leaned forward while his hands ran through his hair. "Are you two still close?"

His stare was intense as I answered. "I still consider him a good friend."

I watched as Edward's face seemed to harden unexplainably. "Were you more than friends?"

"Ummm…" Edward's intense stare was not only making me uncomfortable, but I found it was weirdly...hot. "We tried it for a minute, but after...we remained friends. I'm friends with his wife, Leah."

He sat back in his seat, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip as he looked into my eyes. All I could focus on was the movement of his thumb. "So you two dated?"

I looked down a little uncomfortably by the line of questions. "Not really 'dated', dated. Just tried it out for a second, but it was awkward and wrong."

"Uh-huh."

I looked up at Edward and couldn't quite read him. He had what seemed like a million facial expressions, and each could tell his mood, but the look on his face was one that was hard to read.

We sat in a moment of silence while he pondered over whatever it was he was thinking. That's when she popped into my head. "And you and Tanya?"

He made a scowled expression when I said her name. "Don't believe everything you read, Bella."

What was that supposed to mean? Lately, the press was saying they're not together. So were they? They sure looked like it today.

"Edward, I don't believe everything I hear or read, but surely you can see why I would think that you two..." It didn't sound right coming out at the time, but if he could ask me about Jake, she was fair game.

He gaped at me for a moment, as he searched my eyes for something I was unclear of. "Bella, in my profession, things are meant to look one way even if they are not."

"Okay?"

He leaned in closer as his voice lowered. "Like my movies. I play a part, but in real life I am far from that image. Do you understand?"

"Yes. No." He laughed. "Are you trying to tell me you two are not dating, but 'dating?'" I confused myself.

He placed a wicked smile on his face as he came in closer saying, "Oh, Bella. I love your—"

"Bella!" a voice stretched out my name, interrupting, as we both looked up at him.

I saw the last person I wanted to. "Hi, James."

He spoke at my chest. "I knew you would come. Why didn't you find me?" Then he finally noticed Edward. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

Edward sat straight up. "I was going to ask you the same thing, James."

"Vicky and I were looking for someone, but I found something better," he said scoping me out.

The guy was really starting to bother me.

Edward rested his arm on the back of the booth behind me as he asked, "You know my manager, James?"

I moved in closer to him and saw a gleam of approval in Edward's eyes. "No, not really. We met today. He was the one who gave me the tickets."

James looked between the two of us. "We met at Aro's. Her meeting was before mine. How lucky was I? When I saw her…she was with Tyler."

"Is that so…"

"Tyler is our attorney," I blurted out. Not sure why I felt I needed to explain. The look on Edward's face was just telling me to do so.

"Beauty and brains, Ed. Her book is up for a film adaptation."

I felt Edward's arm tighten as his eyes filled with surprise. "You're a writer?"

I looked at James who seemed smug that he knew that and Edward didn't. "We haven't gotten that far."

"Who do you write for?" He said in a clipped voice.

"Ummm...for myself, and for Stanley Publishing."

"What _kind _of writer are you, Bella?"

I wasn't sure why the conversation was turning into an interrogation but I answered. "A romance writer, Edward. I wrote _Deception_."

"You're I.M. Swan?" James said loudly. Edward looked pleased that James didn't know as much as he had originally implied.

"You know my book?"

"Everyone does Bella," Edward answered smugly.

"Come on," James interrupted. "_You _really wrote that hot book?"

He was really getting on my nerves. "Not sure about hot, but yes, I wrote _Deception._" I answered with a glare.

"You're full of surprises, Ms. Swan." Edward said coated in honey, as he placed that smirk on his face.

I couldn't take my eyes off those lips, which made me unaware that James was bent directly over me before he asked, "So, Bella, would you like to have a night-cap—"

"James, she's having one now," Edward growled out.

Did I mention the man was hot when he was annoyed?

James placed an evil grin on his face as he looked directly at Edward. "Ed, don't you need to find Tanya?"

That's when my heart ached. No matter how incredible he was, and how interested he seemed to be, he was her's. I could not and would not compete with her. "I better go—"

"Bella, wait," Edward said as he looked directly at James. "Why don't _you _go find Tanya since you're so interested. Bella and I aren't done. You can leave _now, _James."

James rose back up with both hands up as if he was surrendering. "Ed, hey man, I was just—"

"I know what you were doing James," Edward said glaring at him.

James never dropped the grin as he looked over towards me. "Bella, you have my card," and with that he walked away.

Edward ordered a drink on the rocks as he sat there looking at me with a penetrating stare. It made me uncomfortable, yet again hot as hell at the same time. He didn't say a word and when his drink arrived, I watched as he swiveled the cold glass in his hand before taking a sip from those beautiful lips. When his tongue swiped the liquid from them, I felt a little woozy.

I finally had to break the awkward silence. "Edward, I was going to tell you I was a writer."

"I know you were Bella. I should have asked what you do, but we got caught up in the past. So, you're here for business?" He leaned in.

"It coincided with my Thanksgiving trip. I stopped here first to see my best friend Alice, before going to Forks tomorrow."

He took another sip as I watched. "And you live…"

"In Phoenix."

"I see."

Something changed between us. I wasn't sure what, but Edward seemed heavy in thought, and the night turned the moment James interrupted.

"Well, Edward, it's getting late. It was…this was nice," I said standing up.

"Let me walk you back to the elevator," he placed some cash on the table as he followed me from behind.

We said nothing until we stood facing the front of the main elevators. I didn't want the moment to end, but it was time. I peered over to my side for one last look at Edward, memorizing every detail I could before finally saying, "Edward. Thank you again for the champagne and…"

He stepped directly in front of me with his back towards the elevator door. "I want to see you again."

My heart stopped.

I know I was supposed to say something, but I couldn't think rationally. I was sure my ears were playing a trick on me, and my brain became scrambled. "Ummm, I'm not sure," was I crazy? My mouth was having an insane moment. "What about Tanya?"

_Maybe not that insane._

"There is no Tanya," he stepped in closer.

I couldn't take my brown eyes away from his green ones that radiated as he smiled.

"Again, Bella, don't always believe what you read. You, of all people should know that." He winked. "I will call you," and with that, the elevator door opened.

He did not take his eyes off of mine as he stepped to the side. I entered the elevator as my eyes never wavered from his until the elevator door closed.

*******HTDAM**********

Well, well, well. So, let me know what you think so far :)

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and Facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Swans

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

******Big thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

** Lemony times, starting next chapter. Can't wait!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Meet The Swans

I woke up the next morning still in a daze from my conversation with Edward last night. He said that he wanted to see me again. I still couldn't believe what I had heard. I had to have been dreaming, but if that had been the case, creepy James wouldn't have appeared.

It took what seemed like forever to finally get to sleep. All I could do was think about Edward, over and over again. He was different from what I imagined, and better looking in person, which said a lot. He had a wicked personality, and he's sexy-as-hell. …Well, a little like I imagined—but meeting the real Edward Cullen was eye-opening.

When I was in the shower, some doubt crept into my mind about him. Thoughts like: He probably hits on a lot of girls. He was probably drunk. We did have a lot to drink.

It's Edward Cullen. Edward, _freaking_, Cullen, I was talking to. He wanted to see me again? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

I was eager to see Alice. We were having breakfast with Jasper before I left for Forks. We met at a diner close to her condo. I was officially meeting Jasper. He was a tall, nice looking guy with a nice smile, and a heavy southern accent. He had moved to Seattle a couple of years ago from Baton Rouge, Louisiana to work for his current company as an accountant.

When jasper first came to Seattle, he met a group of guys at some bar, and soon discovered they were looking for a guitar player. He offered up his skills, and they've been a band ever since.

Alice said they were really good. They're an alternative band with a bit of Jasper's southern influences. I thought she was biased until she sent me one of their CD's. I loved it and wrote often to their music often.

Jasper seemed to really love Alice and treated her like the spoiled princess she was. I couldn't ask for anything more.

It was hard for Alice and I to talk about what happened last night without being rude to Jasper. He said it was all right, and let me tell the gist of it, but I didn't want him to think that I wasn't interested in getting to know him. It _was _our first meeting.

When Jasper went to the restroom, Alice attacked me. "So, are you going to go out with him?"

"What kind of question is that, Alice? _Of course _I'm going to go out with him. But, I don't think he'll call."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you joking, Bella? He will call. You looked incredible."

"He didn't even ask me for my number. Oh, my, God, Alice. He never asked for my number! It was just…" I started to panic.

Alice placed her hand on mine. "Bella, please stop. He can easily find your number. And he wasn't _that _drunk."

"How, Alice?"

"Don't worry about the _how, j_ust start preparing for the _when_." She said sternly as Jasper sat back down.

"So, darlin', what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing Jaz, just a little girl talk."

With that simple statement, I was back to getting to know Jasper.

-HTDAM-

I drove back to the hotel to pick up my things before heading to Forks. I looked around the lobby for any sightings of Edward, but it was a bust. I grabbed my things and headed to the front desk to get a copy of my bill. "Ms. Swan, there was a message left for you." The agent walked to the back and returned with a huge basket. "It was actually this," she said as she placed the basket on the counter.

I looked into the basket and saw bottles of The Pub's house bottled beer, with The Pub printed t-shirts, snack items, bottle openers, and a bunch of other novelty items. As I opened the card, my eyes grew wide as I saw Edward's signature.

I grabbed the basket as if it were a bomb, and ran to my car. Throwing the basket in the front seat, I sped out of the hotel like some crazed maniac, and then like all maniacs, I started to laugh hysterically.

Coming to my senses, I pulled into a parking spot and read the note. Yup, it was only the sight of his signature that made me go mad.

_I.M. Swan_

_A.k.a. Bella,_

_I know how a day with the family can be cooped up for the holidays; hopefully this will bring you some cheer._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Edward_

I reread the note five times before I started the drive to Forks. I glanced at the basket numerous times and started to eat the nuts half way there.

-HTDAM-

I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home, and realized that nothing in Forks changes. The moment I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign, it seemed as if time had stood still.

Charlie came out of the door, rubbing his beard and vanished mustache, as he walked straight towards me with open arms. "Bells, you're late."

I hugged him, "Good to see you too Char—Dad. There was some traffic. You shaved your mustache?"

I have asked him to thousands of times, but he always said it was a part of him. He shuffled his boot-clad feet kicking up snow in his jeans. "You know…ummm, Sue likes it. Hey, you've asked me to and…whatever. I'm just glad you got here safe, Kiddo. Let me get your bags."

I grabbed the basket and we walked into the house. He brought my luggage upstairs to my old room, while I placed the basket in the kitchen. "Bella," Sue said as she wiped her hands before giving me a hug. "We're so glad you could make it."

Her wide brown eyes were bright, yet tired, as she placed loose strands of long black hair into her bun. "Thanks, Sue. Ummm, you didn't have to start dinner. I was going to—"

"Nonsense! You've done enough feeding Charlie. I'm glad I get a chance to do that now."

"Ah, yeah," I smiled as I grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.

Sue's deceased husband, Harry Clearwater, worked with my dad occasionally on cases on the reservation where they lived. It was hard for Sue when Harry died, and my dad felt some responsibility to look after her and her children, Seth and Leah. Leah was also Jake's wife. I liked Seth, he was a lot younger than me, but he was a good kid. Leah and I never seemed to mesh well.

Even though Jake and I were only friends, she seemed to treat me as a threat. Jake said it was her personality with everyone, but I wasn't naïve. I knew she only tolerated me because of Jake. Now that her Mom was my dad's girlfriend, that didn't make our relationship better. You would have thought with Jake marrying her, she would be comfortable around me, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. For Jake's sake, I tried to make sure I was civil, even with her snide remarks sometimes.

"Hey Bells, you didn't have to bring me a gift." Charlie smiled as he picked up a bottle of beer.

"It was actually given to me by a guy I met."

"I don't know how I feel about some guy giving you a basket of beer. You don't know this fella." Charlie's eyebrows furrowed, and he gave me a concerned look.

I grabbed the bottle opener and opened the bottle for Charlie. "It's not like that Dad. Everyone kno—It was just a joke."

"Still not sure what a basket of beer has to do with a joke, Bells."

"It's from that pub I hung out in at college. Hey, how was your fishing trip yesterday?"

I knew the topic of fishing would change Charlie's focus. I laughed when Sue knowingly shook her head and continued to season the turkey. "It was a good day. I was telling Sue we should fry some up tonight." He winked at her.

It was weird seeing my dad…playful. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll do that and we can give Sue a break for the night."

She stopped patting the turkey with butter. "Oh Bella, you don't have to—"

"I want to," I smiled. Fish fry was now on the menu.

Seth, Jake, and Leah came over to join us for dinner, along with a couple of Dad's deputies and their families. It was a house full of people. Things felt strange before it was only Charlie and I. Dad and I weren't very social and it seemed to work for us, but things have changed. It wasn't too bad. I always wanted to know how it would be to have a big family around for the holidays.

-HTDAM-

After dinner, I called Alice to fill her in on the gift Edward left for me. It had been busy, and that was the first time I had a moment to breathe. We giggled and laughed before I hung up. On my way downstairs I saw Jake heading to the bathroom. "Were you trying to get away from us, Bella?"

I spun around positioning myself against the wall. "I needed to call Alice, and no, I was thinking it was strange having a house full of people."

"I know. Funny how things change, huh?"

"Yeah…"

That made me a little sad not having my mom here, but they were both happier people.

"You look good Bella," his eyes swept over me.

I crossed my arms. "Thanks, Jake. How's married life?"

He shifted from one foot to the other. "Not what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying I don't love Leah, or enjoy being married to her. It's not as simple as I thought it would be."

I walked closer to him. "Are you two having problems?"

He looked nervously over my shoulder down the stairs. "No, nothing like that. It's just…like you said, it's weird having a house full of folks. It's weird being married, that's all."

I haven't spoken to Jacob much since he and Leah got married last summer, but I knew my friend, and something was definitely up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Bella, it's nothing. Hey, I finally read your book."

I gave him a special copy, but I never thought he would actually read it. "You really read it?"

"Of course I did. It wasn't too bad." He sent me a teasing smile.

"Well, thanks. I thought you said it was a chick lit," I joked with him.

"It is," he shook his head, "but it wasn't too nauseating." He laughed.

"I still can't believe I have a book out there." I smiled and shook my head as if in a daze.

"Yeah. Ummm...Bells…" He looked hesitant and uncomfortable. "How much of it was about me?"

I stepped back confused. "What?"

"You know, the parts and all."

It took me a minute before clarity came. "Jake, _nothing _was about you."

"Ouch." He stumbled back placing his hand over his heart.

"Did you want it to be?"

"I'm not saying that. I was curious."

I looked around us to see if anyone was near. "Jake, that night was a mistake."

"I know," he whispered. "I was just curious."

"I see. I'm curious to what part you thought was about you."

"Well, actually. None of it, but I thought you may have embellished."

"I would have had to embellish _a lot_."

"Bella!" he half shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Jake, you know it was awkward and—"

"Not good."

We both stood there before we started laughing.

"Can you believe I'm a romance writer, and my first experience was almost with my best friend? It would have been horrible."

He looked hurt. "Hey! Not horrible. It would've be—"

"Wrong," I said as he nodded in agreement. "Although, I will never be able to thank you for being so kind to me."

He looked puzzled. "How was I supposed to be, Bella?"

I looked down at the floor. "I don't know, but it could have gone all kinds of wrong." I looked up at him and his half grin before he turned to enter the bathroom.

-HTDAM-

I was on a date with Mike Newton. He was one of the popular boys in my high school, and I was stunned that he asked me out on a date. I was so excited, even though Jake and Alice both warned me not to go out with him. Alice had a sick feeling that something was going to happen, and Jake said he had a bad reputation. I blew both of them off, and I regret it.

Everything seemed to go fine. We went to see a movie and then had pizza at a restaurant before Mike took me home. Charlie was away that evening working the late shift, and I mistakenly invited Mike inside.

We sat and talked for a while before he made his move. I was thrilled and excited at first. I was a virgin in every way, and he was my first kiss. I naïvely thought that was as far as it would go until he started grabbing and groping me. Even though I said stop, he continued on.

I panicked and started to scream, but he reminded me that no one was home, and that I was begging for it all night. That was when I realized that something horrible was about to happen, and I only had a quick window of opportunity to do something to stop it.

I thought back to everything Charlie had taught me. I shoved my knee far into his groin as hard as a I could, pushed him off of me, and ran to my room. I grabbed the phone and called Jake, knowing he was at the auto shop he worked at down the street, as Mike continued to bang on my door.

Soon, Jake came crashing in. Jake was working out then, and he was built like a brick. His mere size was intimidating and the anger on his face was frightening. He beat the crap out of Mike.

After, Jake said he would call Charlie, but I asked him not to. I let him in the house knowing I wasn't allowed to have boys over, and at the time I blamed myself.

Shortly after I knew _none _of it was my fault, but at that time, I wasn't thinking rationally. Even though Jake told Mike he was going to tell Charlie anyway, I wouldn't let him. I did let him and his friends from the reservation beat the crap out of Mike before telling him to never look or speak to me again.

Alice and Jake rotated staying with me at night when Charlie was working the overnight shifts until I felt safe again. It was during those nights that Jake and I got closer. Eventually, I felt better and Alice stopped coming over, but Jake would stop by to check in after his shift at work.

One night I asked Jake if he thought I was attractive. Of course he looked at me crazy, but he said I was. I confessed to him that I was still a virgin with no prospects, and Mike was the first and only guy I had kissed. He was appalled and said he would rectify that immediately.

The kiss Jacob and I shared was sweet and nice. Nothing heavy or heated—at first—then something happened, and he kissed me firmer. I wasn't sure then, but I suspected Jake and I had totally different feelings for each other. Even though I could see why a lot of girls were attracted to his dark and handsome features, I wasn't into Jake like that. I didn't want to hurt him. I was the one who had asked, and I stupidly decided to see where it went.

I opened my eyes to see if he was really getting that into it. His eyes were closed and the sounds he was making were making himself obviously clear. I froze; I halted my lips and stood as still as possible. Jake took that as an opportunity to unbutton my blouse and jeans at the same time.

After the initial shock that he actually thought I would have sex with him ended, I grabbed his hands as they fumbled with my buttons. He asked me what was wrong and I told him "everything." The whole thought of what we—no he—was about to do was wrong.

He panicked and said he should have been more sensitive after the whole Mike thing. He wasn't thinking. I told him it had nothing to do with Mike. I wasn't sure why he looked so hurt, but he joked about getting carried away, and of course nothing more would have happened.

I loved Jake, but I wanted my first experience to be…everything.

-HTDAM-

As I turned to head back down the stairs, my cell rang in my pocket. Usually, I don't answer private unknown numbers but when I looked at my cell, I had a weird, unexplainable feeling. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Bella Swan."

I stopped walking. I knew that voice. "This is Bella."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

My mouth went dry. "No, ummm, I was…ah, I was just finishing talking to Jake."

"Jake is there, Bella?"

With that, my mouth watered, as my entire body hummed with excitement. Edward's tone was clipped, yet all sorts of visuals flashed in my head.

He dragged out. "Bella?"

"His mother-in-law is dating my dad, Edward. How did you get this number? I mean, I didn't give it to you, and I wanted to tell you thank you for the basket."

"I'm a pretty resourceful guy. I'm glad you liked it."

"My dad, really likes it," I laughed. "You didn't have to—"

"I wanted to. Are you busy this evening?"

"I'm at my dad's, we just finished dinner…" Not quite sure why I whispered the last part.

"I happen to be in the area and thought I could see you."

I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. "You happened to be in Forks? Edward, it's a three hour drive."

"Yes, I know Bella, but once I drove out of Seattle, I was heading in the direction of Forks."

I smiled big. "I see. Well, since you're in the area and all, I would love to see you again, Edward."

"Good, I will be there within the hour."

"Oh, okay. Do I even need to give you my address?"

"No need."

"Should I be scared of your ability to so easily track me down?"

"You can trust me Bella. I won't bite."

And with that, I was a little disappointed.

*******HTDAM**********

Hell, I was disappointed. An Edward that bites. I get goose bumps thinking about it.

Send my a what's up and let me know what you think so far.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

**********Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

**********Bring on the lemon's :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: First Kiss

It had been over an hour and I started to worry if I had imagined the whole conversation. Edward was late, and since it was our first…whatever, I had nothing to compare his sense of time to. I thought of calling him, but I didn't want to seem eager or desperate.

What was I thinking? The man tracked me down, was driving _three_ hours to see me, and _I_ was worried about looking anxious?

Well, maybe a little.

Having rushed everyone out of the house, I asked Sue to cover for me with Charlie. I gave them my credit card, treating them to a movie. I knew Dad was suspicious with my sudden "headache," but I wanted everyone out.

When I heard the doorbell, my heart nervously beat faster. I slowly counted to ten before opening the door to find Edward soaked from head to toe. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I didn't even realize it was raining and by the looks of it, it was turning to ice and sleet.

"Come in before you freeze to death."

"I think it's too late," he coughed out as he entered.

Even though I felt sorry for the wet man who stood in front of me, my lady bits started tingling at the sight of a wet Edward. His hair was darker and some how sexier, and his lips were plump and red from the cold. His gray jacket was open, displaying the black wet t-shirt that defined every inch of his chest. Thoughts of Edward in the shower came to mind before hearing him cough again. "Let me get some towels, please, come and sit down. I'll make some tea." He followed me into the kitchen.

As Edward took a seat at the table, I ran upstairs to collect a bunch of towels. I put a few in the dryer to warm-up, and gave him the others. I poured a cup of tea that I had made and placed it in front of him. "Drink, you could catch pneumonia. What happened?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I had a flat and no cell phone signal. I had to change the tire myself in this weather," frustratingly saying as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, Edward."

"Thanks for the tea, Bella," he sneezed.

I stood up and grabbed his coat, heading upstairs to get the warm towels. I threw his coat in the dryer, and grabbed my hairdryer before returning downstairs to wrap the towels around him. "This should warm you up, and I placed your jacket in the dryer. Do you want to dry your hair?" He nodded and started to dry it off with a towel. "I had a better idea."

Turning on the dryer, I started combing through his wet hair with my fingers. He let out a content moan that spoke directly to my girly bits. It didn't help that I was thinking of grabbing and pulling said hair.

"Bella," he sighed. "That feels good."

I couldn't take anymore of that without mounting him right then and there in the chair. "I think you're dry now." I said turning off the dryer.

"Thank you," he cooed as he placed his hand around my wrist.

I stood there looking at his hand for a moment. "It's the least I could do. You did come all this way. Why exactly?"

"For you." He said directly looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay?"

"Am I scaring you?"

I wasn't sure what Edward saw on my face, but I wasn't alarmed that he had found me; I _was_ scared as to where it would lead. "Edward, I've been hurt—"

"Never by me, Bella." He said confidently and with finality.

I gaped at him, lost for what to say next before thinking, "Are you hungry? Why don't I fix you something?"

"You don't have to do that," he said as he squeezed my wrist.

"I want to. It will only take a minute. I have potato salad and beans already made. There's fish left from dinner that I can fry up, it'll only take a few minutes," and I began to cook Edward Cullen dinner.

-HTDAM-

Watching Edward eat was worse than watching him drink. I was envious of Charlie's utensil as he placed the fork in his mouth. "This is incredible, Bella. You're a terrific cook."

"Thanks. Charlie doesn't cook. We would eat a lot at the local diner when I was a kid. I got tired of the food there quickly, so I started to cook. He started to prefer it after a while. When I come home, I would cook for him. Things have changed now that he has Sue, but I wanted to do this for him today. Sue can cook on Thanksgiving," I said smiling.

"Do you like Sue?"

I started to collect the empty dishes. "I do. I've known her for...what seems like my entire life."

"She's this Jake's mother?" his brows furrowed.

"Mother-in-law, Edward." I smiled to myself.

He finished his food and insisted on helping with the dishes. It felt weird and normal at the same time. We fell into a fairly comfortable domestic flow. I washed, he dried, and after wiping down everything, we sat in the living room and talked.

"I can't believe you came all this way to see me," I confessed.

He slid closer to me on the sofa stretching one arm behind me. "You were the first person I thought of when I woke up this morning."

I was literally left speechless.

He moved in closer as his free hand started tracing imaginary circles up my arm. "There seems to be some sort of connection between us, Bella. Don't you feel it?"

Hell ya! But, all I could do was nod my head.

"I have never driven hundreds of miles to see a girl that I just met, but you are not just any girl, are you, Ms. Swan?"

His voice sounded like pure sin, and I wanted to give him my soul right there and then. I sat staring as his fingers continued to move up and down my arm, as goose bumps followed in his path.

"May I kiss you, Bella?"

Looking into his burning green eyes, my entire being was nervous and excited by what I saw in them. He continued to make me speechless, but I nodded, and then he leaned in.

My chest heaved as Edward stopped within an inch of my face and looked intently into my eyes. My mouth watered as he glanced at my lips before tilting his head forward.

Seeing his beautiful face up close was too much, and I closed my eyes.

His lips were warm and soft, and I found it difficult to breathe. As he pressed his lips into mine, I slightly opened them and he followed leaning into me.

Edward kissed slow and gentle, and as I felt his arms wrap around my back, I stiffened up. I willed my body to relax, but I _was_ kissing Edward Cullen.

I was a wreck inside. Telling myself to breathe, but my body wasn't listening.

When his hands soothingly started to caress my back, my mind and body finally relaxed in his arms.

After several more warm kisses, I threw caution to the wind and opened my mouth a bit more. I then felt his smile on my lips as he followed and pressed harder.

That should have been my first kiss, I thought.

As the kiss deepened, my body began to have a mind of its own when my hands found refuge in his hair. My fingers wrapped themselves around the silken strands as I pulled Edward in closer. The moment that I heard myself hum in satisfaction, he shifted closer and the kiss heated up.

When I say heated, it heated the _hell_ up.

I couldn't get enough of him, and the sounds vibrating off Edward caused a pool of wetness between my thighs. When he pulled me in tighter, it was getting harder to breathe.

Our mouths seemed to fight for dominance, and I surrendered gracefully to the master that was Edward Cullen.

When his hand glided around to my breast, squeezing as his thumb flicked my hardened peek. A wanton, "Edward, yes!" escaped me.

It was on sensory overload. My mind couldn't focus on one specific act as my core pulsated. Edward broke the kiss, seeking air along my neck, as he nipped and kissed up and down creating a heated trail. When he reached my collarbone, he inhaled with a low rumble. "Need you now, Bella."

I wasn't sure what happened first, but all I remember was a group gasp at the same time I felt a breeze on my chest as Edward ripped open my blouse. I could hear the buttons hit the hardwood floor at the same time I heard Charlie cuss. "Bella!"

"Dad!"

We both looked over and I saw fire in both Charlie and Jake's eyes, as Sue and Leah grinned wide, while Seth looked on in disgust. "Geez, Bella. I'm going to be scarred for life," he said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell is going on, and who the hell is he?" Charlie stormed toward us.

"Is that Edward Cullen?" Leah pointed towards us.

"Answer him Bella," Jake added coming behind Charlie.

"Guys, could you give us a minute." I pleaded.

I watched as they all headed to the kitchen, leaving Edward and I alone.

He took my hand before saying, "That wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet your father, Bella."

I think I was more in shock that he thought of meeting my dad versus my dad walking in on us. "I am so sorry, Edward. I didn't realize what time it was—they're early."

"Why are you apologizing," he smirked. "I was the one who got carried away. Bella, I hope you don't think this is why I came here," looking a bit concerned while he collected my buttons.

"No. Ummm...no, of course not. I hope you don't think I would…you know…and we just met."

We both sat there awkwardly before hearing Charlie say, "Anytime, Bella!"

My eyes widened in horror before Edward shook his head laughing. "I am totally embarrassed, but Edward, please believe me when I say that I don't normally do this."

He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist before saying, "Bella, if I was being honest, the only thing I regret is that they came home early."

My mouth opened.

Feeling the cold breeze hit my bra clad nipples, I excused myself as I ran upstairs to grab another shirt. When I entered the kitchen, there sat everyone, including Edward having a cup of coffee. "Do I need to introduce Edward?"

A gruff came out of Charlie as he folded his arms. "No, he took care of that Bella. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

I looked around the crowded kitchen as everyone waited for an answer. "It was a last-minute thing, Dad."

"Is that so. A last-minute drive from Seattle, _really_ Bella."

I glanced at a guilty Edward. I wasn't gone _that_ long. "Dad…"

Sue placed her hand on Dad's arm. "Charlie, leave Bella alone. She's an adult. So, Edward, do you know you look a lot like that movie star?"

"I get that a lot," he grinned at me.

"Sue, he _is_ that Edward."

It took her a moment before the light bulb turned on. "Oh, my. Well, how did you and Bella meet? Are you going to be in her movie?"

I stood next to Edward. "It's not _my_ movie, and things aren't finalized. We met at Edward's premier last night."

It was easier to say that, than when his bodyguard/brother-n-law spilled a drink on me. The questions would start flying.

"I now see where the basket came from," Charlie mumbled under his breath.

Jake stepped in front of me. "You two only met last night and we find you—"

"Jake!" I eyeballed him.

"So you're Jake?" Edward glared at him.

"What's it to you?" he pushed toward him as Edward stood up.

I stood there watching the two men puff themselves up like two cocks, and I noticed that Leah didn't see anything humorous about it either. "What's it to _you_, Jake?"

"Babe, he was all over her—"

"None of your business, Jake." I interrupted.

"You're my—"

He stopped himself as Leah and I both scowled at him. Edward looked pissed and Charlie looked content. Seth smirked, and Sue looked horrified as she walked up to Edward saying, "I apologize for my children. They don't seem to have any manners. Are you staying for Thanksgiving?"

They all looked at him, including me. "Thank you Sue, but I need to head back to Seattle. My parents are expecting me for dinner tomorrow."

"You drove all the way to Forks for one night to see Bella?" Charlie asked.

"How romantic," Sue added wrapping her arms around Charlie's forearm.

"She's not that easy," Jake stated under his breath.

"After meeting your daughter Chief Swan, I couldn't help myself. I have the utmost respect for Bella. Even if she's a romance writer," he grinned.

I lightly punched his shoulder, sneering before smiling. "I'm so glad Mr. Hollywood overlooked that little flaw."

He squinted his eyes at me and did his smirk. I so wanted to be back on that couch.

"I better head out Bella. It was nice meeting all of you." Edward said as he collected his things.

"I'll walk you out."

Sue stopped us to hug a surprised looking Edward. "Hopefully, we can see you again, Edward," and with that, we walked to his car.

We stopped in front of the passenger door. "I'm sorry about…that."

He moved a stray hair off of my face. "Don't be Bella, They seemed nice, and I can't blame your father, but what's with Jake?"

I was wondering the same thing. "He's like my older brother, Edward. He's protective."

"Uh-huh."

"Ummm, about earlier, I hope you don't think I do that...you know, that quick." I couldn't look at him.

"Tonight didn't change anything except that I want to see you again. I need a redo of this date."

I looked up. "Was that what it was?"

"I was hoping it could be. It wasn't exactly what I planned, but we did have dinner. Which was wonderful by the way. I enjoyed the evening very much, Bella." He smiled.

"So did I, Edward."

"You'll be back in Seattle in a couple of days?"

"I promised Alice I would come back before returning to Phoenix."

"I was planning on returning to LA tomorrow night after dinner, but how about we try this again?"

It was hard to contain the burst of joy I felt. "Sounds great."

"This time, it will be a proper date. I'll call you. Till then, Bella."

He stepped in closer, entwining his hands with mine, as he bent down to kiss me. It was soft and sweet. I wanted to hold on to that moment forever, but he pulled back. "I thought I heard a shot-gun."

We both looked over to the front door, and there stood Charlie holding his rifle. "Dad!"

"Charlie, get in here!" Sue yelled.

I was appalled, but Edward laughed it off, but saying, "Your father kind of scares me."

"Charlie's harmless," I kissed him that time before walking him to the driver's side. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

I watched him pull out of the driveway as he headed back to Seattle.

*******HTDAM**********

Well?

Let me know what you think. I appreciate your thoughts.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	7. Chapter 7: O

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Your reviews and comments not only make my day, but I love hearing your thoughts.**

**You guys rock and as you can see I will reply back. If you don't want to hear from me, just say so. I won't bite...well :)**

**********Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: "O"

Charlie had no right pulling that crap with the gun. I was twenty-four years old! "What the hell was that, Dad?" I asked, storming into the house after Edward drove off.

"Watch your language young lady. I was only joking. I always wanted to do that."

"You thought now was a good time?"

"You're lucky I didn't pull out my piece. I enter _my _home, with a strange man pawing at _my _daughter, on _my _sofa."

"Yeah, and this guy seems like a prick!" Jake jumped in.

"How would you know that, Jacob?" I hissed.

"Come on Bella, it's obvious. You just met and he's trying to get into your pants!"

"I think you need to focus on your relationship and stay the hell out of mine!"

In hindsight, saying that in front of Leah wasn't the best idea, which didn't make our holiday any more festive. Jake should have known not to cross me. I wasn't proud of it, but when provoked, I've been known to have a temper.

Usually, I respected Jake's opinions when it came to guys. I have made my fair share of bad choices, but Edward was different. For some reason, Jake didn't want to hear that. I wasn't sure what was going on between he and Leah, but he needed to butt out.

-HTDAM-

The drive back to Seattle usually was soothing, but after the Thanksgiving fiasco, I was ready for a relaxing day with Alice. She suggested a spa day, but when I arrived at the day spa, Alice had another agenda. I told her how far Edward and I had gotten on the sofa, and she was determined that I needed a full work-over.

I wasn't lying to Edward when I said that I usually don't fall into bed with every man that I meet. Yet, I did have a secret.

I wasn't ashamed, it was private and no one's business other than my own—Alice knew, of course. But, because of my nature of work, I couldn't reveal it to anyone else. I was a _virgin_. You could see why I had kept _that _a secret. I wasn't sure how many books I would have sold if the public knew I.M. Swan was a v-i-r-g-i-n. I could hear them now, "What does she know about sex and romance?" Well…a few things since the book became a best seller, but sadly, I was afraid that wouldn't stop the ridicule.

There were a couple of times I thought I was ready to get up on the horse and ride—no pun intended—but every time it felt…wrong.

When I first arrived at U-Dub, I went to a party and met this guy who had seemed nice. We went out a couple of times and then I thought, what the heck? I didn't want to leave college and not experience everything it had to offer.

One night, he wanted me to go down _there _on him. I couldn't. It seemed a little too intimate for me, and I really didn't know the guy very well.

When I told him that I felt uncomfortable, he laughed, and said I was the first girl who had refused to give him head. Then, I thought about how many there were before me.

I left.

The last guy was right after college. I dubbed him my first adult relationship. He wined and dined me and it was nice, but when it came to sex, it was a total flop.

He had planned the perfect evening at his place—flowers, music, low lighting. It was going to be our first time. I wasn't in love with him, but I figured that would come later—I was ready to get my v-card punched.

Everything was going along like a romance movie—nothing was unexpected. He kissed me and then led me to his bedroom. I went into the bathroom to make myself comfortable. When I came out in the prerequisite teddy, he told me how beautiful I was and he placed a glass of champagne in my hand.

He laid me down gently, and started to kiss my neck and he proceeded down my stomach to my happy place. I held my breath in anticipation as he told me he was going to make me feel so good.

I waited.

And waited.

The big "O" never came.

I was starting to believe that the big "O" was a myth.

I must say that he did put in a lot of effort, but I felt nothing. I thought about faking it so that we could get it over with, and that's when I suppressed a giggle.

_So, I thought._

It was when I saw the irritation on his face, as he was really putting in an effort, that I slipped out another giggle. As much as I wanted to lose my virginity, I didn't want to "get it over with."

Before I could say stop, he asked me to leave, frustrated from my lack of enthusiasm. I didn't know why it wasn't working, and I tried to explain to him that it wasn't him it was me, but he didn't want to hear that and I couldn't blame him.

Yet, I _was _starting to think it was me.

I confided in Alice, who assured it wasn't me, but I soon realized, I couldn't just sleep with a guy to be deflowered. Don't get me wrong, I was all for the empowered women—I wrote about them. I lived through Alice's escapades, who happened to lose her v-card a long time ago, but I wanted…more. I wanted the intimacy, and I definitely needed to be in love with him. So, I made a pact to myself—no sex until I was in love.

_Did that include Edward Cullen?_

The jury was still out on that one. Although, the thought of Edward being my first thrilled and frightened me at the same time.

Which now had brought me to the spa with Alice. In her words, "You always need to be prepared, and you need to clean the cobwebs out down there, Bella." I would have been insulted if it was anyone else. Sadly, she was right, and I did need an overhaul. I got waxed, plucked, scrubbed and kneaded. I was in so much pain; I kind of wished that I had thought of it sooner and not the same day as my date with Edward.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Alice asked, while rubbing ice over her neck.

"No, but he told me to dress comfortably."

She took a sip of water. "Huh, so that crosses out dinner at Seattle's finest."

"I don't care where he takes me." It was getting too hot in here.

"So naïve," she said, as she laid back down.

I stared at her as I stood under the cold-water shower. "Why would you say that?"

"I swear Bella, I.M. Swan had to be another person. _She _would have wanted something romantic and grand," she said, sitting up.

"Whatever." I grabbed a towel and headed out of the steam room.

-HTDAM-

"You're late."

Edward smiled coyly. "My apologies. It's a bad habit that I picked up in L.A. You must be Alice."

Alice didn't seem fazed by Edward's fame. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Is Bella ready?"

I watched from the hallway as they both acted like this was an ordinary thing. Taking one last look in the mirror, I walked out. "Hi, Edward." He stood smiling in a pair of dark denim jeans that fit him perfectly, and a long sleeve green polo shirt with a leather jacket. "You look nice."

Chills coursed through me as I watched his eyes glide over my body. "I was about to say the same thing, except, you look incredible."

I had on a pair of dark gray jeans, with a gray printed tank top that had a sheer silver blouse overlay. Alice said it was casual enough, but insisted that I wear a pair of studded designer heels for accent.

We said goodbye to Alice, and walked out of her condo to an expensive looking sports car. It was dark the other night, but I was sure that this car was different from the one Edward had driven to Forks. I wasn't good with cars—never was really interested—but I had to ask. He said it was a prototype that his sister helped design, as he opened my door.

I sat in and crossed my legs—he paused for a moment, and looked down at my shoes. Edward stood in thought as he eyed my shoes before closing my door. I wasn't sure why it took so long for him to come around to the driver's side, but when he finally got in, he started the car and sped off. "So, where are you taking me?"

He looked at my shoes as he shifted in his seat, "A little place that I thought you might like."

We drove for about ten minutes before pulling up to our destination. I didn't realize at first that we had stopped. Edward was explaining that he got to test drive every car that Rosalie and his Dad worked on. They had several European contracts, and when a new feature was designed, he offered his services to try them out.

Before exiting, Edward put on a baseball hat and glasses with darkened green lenses, and walked around to open my door. When I stepped out, I stopped in my tracks. "You're taking me to The Pub?" my voice cracked with surprise.

"I thought we needed a do over."

At that moment, I wanted Edward Cullen naked and on top of me.

-HTDAM-

Edward reserved a quiet spot in the back, which was partitioned off away from the main dining area and prying eyes. We were in a high booth and no one else was seated in the section. He took off his hat and glasses and it looked as if I would have Edward all to myself.

We drank beer and talked. Actually, I drank Shandy's. He found it humorous that I wasn't a fan of beer. I explained that I picked it up on a London trip. It's the only way I drank the stuff, and I wasn't going to a pub an order white wine.

Edward ordered every appetizer on the menu, and surprisingly ate most of it. I couldn't help laughing as buffalo sauce dripped down his full lips. "What?"

I stared as the sauce dripped further and my mouth suddenly watered. "Nothing. You seem to be enjoying the food."

I leaned over and scooped up the sauce with my thumb. One edge of his lip curled up. "Bella. The only time that I get to eat like this is usually when I'm with Emmett—or at a game. My cook doesn't believe in junk food, and my mother would be disappointed that I was here."

"I see." I wasn't sure why all of a sudden I felt like he didn't care enough that it was okay for me.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked and stopped eating.

"No. I'm...ummm, glad that you feel comfortable to bring me here."

He tilted his head in thought. "Bella, the only reason I brought you here was because this was…it's where I first saw you. It wasn't under the best circumstances. You told me this was your place in college, and I didn't want it to be tarnished because of me. When I said that I wanted a redo, I was serious. I wanted at least one happy memory with you here."

"Edward, you didn't have to—"

"I did, and yes, my mother would be very upset that my second date with you is here, but under the circumstances I think that she would understand."

I smiled at him and asked, "Are you close with your mother?"

He sat up straight. "I love my mother and respect her. She was the one who taught me how important it was to respect all women." He laughed to himself as he continued saying, "She would take me to 'mommy and me date night' telling me it was good practice on how to treat a lady."

"That is really cute."

He picked up his glass. "It wasn't as a child, but I grew to like them. I'll let you in on a little secret. We still have them," he smiled before downing his beer.

I went into a trance watching his adam's apple bounce as the liquid flowed down his throat. "Could you be any more perfect?" I thought, but apparently said that out loud when his eyes squinted. "Ummm, sorry, I didn't mean—"

Then that incredible laugh came out of him, the one that always forced a smile on my face every time that I heard it. "Bella, I am going to hold you to that. When I mess up in the future, I will remind you of this day."

"You say that with such confidence."

His fingers started to sweep back and forth over the top of my hand and electricity sparked to every nerve ending in my body. Edward sat quietly in thought watching his movements as I studied his face.

His eyes made contact with mine, holding them hostage, as he asked, "Would you like to take this somewhere private, where I can show you how confident I am?"

What could I say to that?

-HTDAM-

When Edward told me that we were going to his place, I assumed it was his parent's home knowing that he lived in L.A. "Your parents live here?" I asked, as we pulled up to a very expensive high-rise.

"No. My parents live outside of the city. This was mine and Rosalie's place to use during college. It was a gift from our parents. Rosalie and Emmett used it while they went to school, and I was supposed to after I graduated from high school. Now, I use it when I'm in town or they use it when they're in the city for an event."

He got out and opened my door. "I thought you were staying at the hotel during the premier?" I asked, as we walked to the elevator.

"I did stay at the hotel. I let Mom and Dad use it, and since Emmett was working, Rosalie stayed at the hotel with him."

Edward punched in a code and the elevator opened to a private floor with only two doors. Edward opened the first door, and we walked into an incredibly furnished apartment for two college kids. It looked as if Edward's parents were doing quite well. "Did it always look like this?"

"It's changed a little, but yes."

Even though the place was spacious, it was very homey. The bottom level was one large space and the kitchen was adjacent to the living room. The furniture was plush with fluffy cream pillows, and the kitchen was very modern. I loved the dark hardwood floors, blending throughout the house with the clean crisp colors of blue, cream and dark brown. The upstairs was a loft that you could see from the living room. "There's a playroom upstairs." I coughed staring at him with wide eyes. "Not _that _kind of playroom, Bella. It's our rec room," he said amusedly.

I turned from Edward and walked around the large open space. "This is a beautiful place, Edward."

"Wine?" he said softly behind me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "Yes, please."

He stepped to my side, walking to the kitchen asking, "White?"

"Please."

Per his instructions, I made myself comfortable on the large puffy sofa that I immediately sunk into. Edward sat the glasses down and sat next to me. I took a sip of the incredible tasting wine that was obviously expensive. "This is really good."

"It's something that I found in Africa. Do you want to try my Roobernet?"

I watched as he swiveled the glass. "Maybe later. Do you travel often?"

"It comes with the job. It used to be enjoyable, but now it's a chore."

"I don't think that I would ever see it that way."

"Wait. One day you'll wish you were back in your own bed."

Taking another sip of wine, I imagined Edward's bed for a moment. "I can see that happening, but not for a while. I'm excited to travel."

He placed his glass down and turned towards me. "Are you planning on doing that soon?"

"My book tour starts in two weeks. First, the US, than I'm off to Europe. I've been excited about it for months."

His face dropped. "For how long?"

"It's scheduled for six weeks."

He reached for his glass and took another sip of wine. Nothing was said for a while and I wasn't sure what to think. I sat quietly until he asked out of the blue, "How did Bella Swan become, I.M. Swan?"

"Well, it was Alice actually. She helped me to find my inner voice and encouraged me to write things down in a journal."

His brows furrowed. "You're saying you did _all _of those things?"

"No! Ummm, no. It was in my head. You read my book?" I thought, please no. It's embarrassing. Then I thought, you wrote the book, Bella.

"Sadly, I haven't read it—yet. But I bought it after we met. I plan to start it soon, actually."

Edward was going to read my book, and I wanted to climb under the sofa.

"I hear it's good. I did flip through it. It seems different from what I thought you would write," he said with a sly grin.

I turned closer to him intrigued. "How so?"

"I know we haven't known each other long, but you seem so…I don't know...then the other night in Forks…" He trailed off. "When I skimmed your book and saw another side of you..." and his grin became something more.

"It's fiction, Edward."

He licked his bottom lip. "It's pretty detailed, Bella."

I started to feel warm. "Most romances are."

"Ah-huh," he scooted over.

"Pure fantasy, Edward."

"Your fantasies, Bella?" he smirked.

_Yes_.

I didn't answer.

I picked up my glass and took another sip of wine while Edward watched. Something about him watching me sip my wine stirred something deep inside. As I sat the glass down, flashes of us on Charlie's couch came to mine and a low moan escaped from me. "You're killing me, Bella. Shall we finish where we left off?" With that, Edward hovered over me.

I breathed out an "Edward," but it sounded more like a 'come hither'. You know that growl deep inside you that says, I want you, _now_.

He achingly placed soft wet kisses along my neck, taking his time and making me very frustrated. I could actually feel myself getting heated down there, and I wanted more. But, he was going too slow. I moved my hands up his back until I reached what I wanted. I had a thing for his hair—I couldn't understand why, but pulling it gave me great joy and made me very, very, wet.

As I pulled, he kissed me harder, lower, and positioned himself on top of me. The weight felt incredible. I yanked his hair and he looked into my needy eyes. I was in awe of his beauty and was having an Edward Cullen moment. He didn't seem real. But, I didn't care—his lips seemed real when his signature smirk splayed on his face. I attacked it, and I must admit, I attacked it good.

This time, he let me take control. I placed firm kisses on his perfect lips and then coaxed them open, starting on his top lip before I attacked his bottom. I wanted a taste, and I didn't care that my heart was beating frantically out of my chest. I wanted to taste him, and taste him I did.

It seemed as if we were making out forever before I heard him say, "Bedroom." Actually, he growled it. Lips still locked, he sat me up and placed his hand in mine. We broke for air as he pulled me up off of the sofa. We stood there and kissed for a while longer before he started walking me to his room.

I thought, this was finally it, yet my mind and body decided then was a perfect time to start a civil war. My body wanted him, but my mind was saying slow down, it's too soon. Hell, I didn't care. Edward was walking me to his bedroom. Then my legs stopped moving. "What's wrong?" he whispered as his lips trailed behind my ear.

"I don't know?"

He stopped to look at me funny before smiling, "You ready?"

I thought I was, but I couldn't move. I wasn't sure if it was fear or that I liked Edward way too much.

"Edward, I can't," involuntarily came out of my mouth.

The next thing I knew he had me pushed up on a wall and his body pinned mine. He vigorously placed kisses up and down my neck, as he pressed harder against me. I could feel exactly how much he wanted to do this when his legs bent lower and his very hard member started to move up and down my denim clad sex.

I had officially lost my mind. "Edward. Ohhh…I…I...can't."

He grabbed my hands and placed them firmly above my head, causing my back to arch. My sensitive nipples rubbed along his chest as his lips brushed over my outer ear. My entire body shivered as he whispered, "I want you."

"I want you too," I breathlessly admitted.

He groaned in response and kissed me harder. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, before his teeth pulled it into his awaiting mouth. The room filled with moans as our tongues explored each other.

I tried several times to pull away, but Edward was very good at pleading his case.

His hands seared my flesh as they began to lift my blouse, exploring every inch as they slid up my body. When they reached my breast, I panicked, and breathed out, "Stop."

He placed his forehead against mine as we both gasped for air. "Bella, I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable doing."

"Edward. I'm not saying that I don't want to do this. I just don't think I'm ready to do this now. Oh god! You're going to hate me!" I buried my face in his chest.

He placed his hands on each side of my face, lifting me to look at him. "I would never hate you, and definitely not because you want to wait. I am not going to pressure you, Bella." I couldn't look at him. "Hey! No hiding."

I looked up and saw the most sincere expression. "Edward, I really didn't mean for it to get this far. I know it's hard for you guys to—you know."

"Not going to lie to you, it's hard," he said with a grin. "But, I believe you're worth the wait."

"Are you for real?"

"That's what I thought the first time I saw you."

He was killing me.

"Why don't we take it slow? Okay? We can play it by ear. We have plenty of time Bella, and it's a good change."

I raised a brow at him. "Edward, you don't have to lie."

"I would never lie to you. I have women throwing themselves at me daily—"

"Not helping, Edward!"

"Not what I meant. Bella, when you're ready, I'm ready."

"Until then, the thousands of women can have a go." The thought made me angry, and possessive. "Come on!" I grabbed at him to continue where we left off.

"Bella," he stopped me. "You have nothing to worry about. I want to get to know you better. _You_."

I heard him, but could I trust that he wasn't saying that just to appease me?

"L.A. and Phoenix isn't that far away. You said you'd be in L.A. for meetings, and I can come out to Phoenix. Bella, I want to try. And most of all, I want to see where this goes, all right? Don't worry. Now, I better take you back to Alice's before I really lose control." He gave me a chaste kiss, and I watched as he grabbed his things.

All I could think about was, did I make the right decision and could this really work?

*******HTDAM**********

Yup, she cocked blocked herself. But for how long :)

Love to hear your thoughts.

Oh and can I give a shout out to Tinsley Warren for trying to help a girl out. XO

Teasers for CH. 8 is over at FicCentral website.

Picspirations are on twitter and facebook .

Cheers,

Tini


	8. Chapter 8: Desert Plants

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.  
************Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

A/N

So excited by all the Bella support for chapter 7. I just wonder how long she can keep it up.

So enjoy these next few, because babies, it's about to get on and popping! Just saying.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Desert Plants

Sitting on the flight back home, my head was flooded with thoughts of last night. Alice stayed up with me until I had to leave for my flight. After her initial shock wore off, she said she understood. She knew I wanted my first time to be special, and she was proud that I was able to abstain. More like amazed I didn't chuck it all out the window.

Several times during our talk, I told her I made a huge mistake, and was going to call Edward and tell him to come and take me.

Alice stopped me of course, telling me how proud she was of me. If it was anyone else, I would have been proud of myself, but it was Edward. And how many chances do you get with a movie star?

Zero.

And that's when I began to sob uncontrollably. Alice said it would all work out. She had a good feeling about him. I hoped so, because I had gone over last night over and over in my head, and the thought that I was a fool kept popping up.

Edward was the perfect gentleman. And the whole redo of our first meeting was a surprise. Seeing him acting like a normal guy was what _really _surprised me. Edward was easy to talk to, and more than just a beautiful face.

I hoped I didn't mess things up, and he said he wanted it to work. I desperately would like to try. But the thoughts of "that may be impossible" and "what happens when he arrives back home to his life?" flooded my mind.

Would he forget me? Go back to the multitudes of women who wanted him? And what about Tanya? I didn't approach that subject again after he said they weren't together. I took him at his word, but….

And for the entire flight home, I continued to go over all the "what ifs."

-HTDAM-

It was warm and I welcomed the heat. I turned off the air conditioner in my townhouse while I was away. I checked my messages and emails before unpacking my bags. I hadn't heard from Edward and wondered when or if he'll call.

He said he would call Bella, I reminded myself.

I spent the rest of the day in front of the television vegging out. Sadness hovered over me and I couldn't shake it. I missed Edward and that scared me.

-HTDAM-

The next morning I went to my publisher's office for a meeting. Jessica started her own publishing company ten years ago. She purposely kept it small, calling it a boutique publisher. She focused on works from the Southwest or had clients who lived in the region. She knew her stuff, and I was very happy to have her and her team.

"How was Thanksgiving Bella?" She asked behind the huge glass desk.

"Good. I had dinner with my dad's girlfriend's family."

"Was that awkward?" She started to type something on her laptop.

"Not at all. I've known them for a long time."

"Good. Tyler said you met James?"

I was surprised she knew him. "Yeah."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Isn't he hot? We've done some business in the past."

The way she said it, I knew she referred to more than business. Jessica was a freak and proud of it. She did a lot of men in the business.

"He gave me tickets to Edward Cullen's premier." Saying his name out loud hurt.

"He's Edward's manager, ever since his first one died of a heart attack."

The way she said Edward, as if she knew him, made me want to leap over her desk and pull her hair out. I wasn't normally a violent person, but like I said, Jessica got around. And the thought of her with Edward…well….

"Now _that _is a hot piece of ass," she added leaning back in her chair. "What I would do for one night with him…"

I felt relieved and a bit enraged. By the look on her face, she was imagining exactly what she would do.

And then panic struck me again. I needed to call Edward and tell him I was a fool and to come over immediately and do me.

After my meeting I called Alice, who laughed at me, and said to get a grip. "Of course women are going to want him. He's Edward Cullen, Bella. But he wants you remember? You did something right."

"Alice, he didn't call."

"Then call _him_. You have his number. But Bella, please don't sound desperate."

"Whatever. I'll be in L.A. at the end of the week. If I don't hear from him before then, I'll call. I'll have an excuse right? I'm coming into town."

"Bella, do what you feel, but he _will _call."

She was wrong; he didn't call. He did however leave a bouquet of flowers on my doorstep. My heart sighed and I breathed for the first time since I left him.

**Bella,**

**I had an incredible time last night.**

**Thank you for indulging me in a do over.**

**I will see you soon,**

**Edward**

I put the flowers in water and placed the attached desert plants on my kitchen table. I stared at them until I realized I should call and thank him.

"You have reached Edward Cullen's line." Okay? I used the same number he called me from, but why was some girl answering it. "Hello?"

"Is Edward available?"

"He's in a meeting, may I take a message?"

"Yeah…yes, can you tell him Bella Swan called?"

"Does he have your number?"

I thought if he didn't, he could find out. "Yes, he does. Thank you," and I hung up.

-HTDAM-

I did some work in my home office and sent Alice my schedule for the week. She knows my closet inside and out, and even had a computerized inventory of it. It was cool actually, she would send me an email, and all I would have to do is open it up and there was a virtual picture of the outfit she picked out.

Angela arrived later that afternoon and helped me pack and went over my schedule for L.A. I had a couple of meetings at the studio and then a big book event my last day.

As I finished up some edits, Angela walked into my office with a blank stare on her face and the phone in hand. "Ang, are you all right?"

"Bella, do you know Edward Cullen?" I apparently gave her a blank look myself. "I thought so." She held the phone to her ear. "Sorry, Ms. Swan does not know Edward Cullen."

I ran and grabbed the phone out of her hand, "Edward!"

"You don't know Edward Cullen, Bella? We can rectify that situation immediately. Because I have it on good authority that Edward Cullen would like to know you very much."

I gushed. Ummm, I meant…hell, you know.

"Edward, I'm sorry, it wasn't like that…" I stared at Angela.

He started to laugh. "How is it possible to miss you so damn much?'

My heart stopped. "I miss you, too."

By then, Angela had a look of shock on her face and stood there gawking at me. I shooed her away and she left bitterly as I closed the door behind her.

"I heard you called?'

"I did. I wasn't sure how I got your office?"

I sat at my desk. "I forward my phone to my assistant, Victoria."

I wondered if that was the same Victoria I had met with James. "The flowers are beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them. I picked them out myself. You would have had them sooner, but the ones Victoria had ordered didn't arrive to Alice's in time."

"How do you know that?"

"I called Alice and she said nothing had arrived. I was upset with Victoria and did it myself. She's usually on top of things, but that was unacceptable."

"Edward, that's okay. But should I be surprised that you called Alice?"

"No. _She_ wasn't. We had a nice talk."

I was going to kill her. She never mentioned anything and I could imagine what she said.

"She's actually going to send me some samples. I didn't know she was a stylist. Even though I told her I already have one, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She has already emailed me her ideas. They're actually good. I wouldn't have thought to put some of the things together, but they worked."

"You don't have a clue what you may have gotten yourself into. I love my best friend, but when it comes to fashion, she becomes a dictator. Hey, you don't have to do that for me you know."

"I'm not Bella. She really is good."

"And please don't be mad at Victoria. I think I met her with James."

"Is that so?"

"At the meeting I had the day of your premier."

"She went with him because I had to do a couple of appearances for the junket. Aro's people needed to go over some details."

"His studio is bidding for my book."

He was quiet for a moment too long. "Bella, make sure you go over everything carefully. You need to have a say in what happens. If you want my people to—"

"Thank you, but my publisher's attorney is helping me."

"Get your own Bella to check it out," he said sternly.

"Ummm, okay."

"How are you?"

"Missing you." Not sure where that came from.

I could hear that he was smiling over the phone. "I miss you too, Bella. When will you be in L.A.?"

"I forgot to tell you. I'll be there at the end of the week."

"Can you send Victoria your schedule?"

"I'll have Angela do that right away."

It was weird coordinating schedules with Edward. It was weird that I had a schedule.

"I have to go, but can we talk later?"

"I would like that."

"Is this your landline? I didn't know people still had them."

"Funny, Edward. Yes, this is my 'landline' it's private—was private. No one has it except close friends and family. That's kinda why Angela said what she said."

"Ah-huh. Can I be placed on the list?"

"You already are, Edward."

"I really have to go, but I'll call you later this evening, okay?"

He hung up and as soon as I walked out of my office Angela attacked. "Please tell me that was not Edward—the—Cullen?"

"Edward the Cullen?"

"Bella!"

I grinned big and we both giggled like schoolgirls. I told her everything. Well, not everything.

-HTDAM-

Edward and I spoke every day for the remainder of the week. We talked about everything and nothing. We spoke a lot about our childhood and our families. He was very close to his family and I loved that about him.

He also had a tight net group of friends. They may have been few, but they were very loyal. If they weren't working for him, they were involved in some way. Except for James; he was an outsider.

The manager that discovered Edward was like a godfather to him. He was up in age and had health problems. When he died it had affected Edward deeply. He didn't want to get close to anyone again at that time, so he picked James. He said he's a prick, but he knows the business.

James was the one that brought on Victoria. Edward never wanted an assistant, but James felt it would make his life easier. I couldn't agree more. I never thought I needed Angela, but she made everything seamless.

I was excited to see Edward. He invited me to stay at his place, but I knew that wouldn't be a great idea. If I was going to stay strong, the last thing I needed was for Edward to be in the next room. Naked. Maybe not naked, but I would imagine him naked and then everything would be thrown out the window.

And then I thought, did I care?

*******HTDAM**********

Well?

Teasers for Ch. 9 is on Twilightficzone and Fictionators.

Picspirations are on twitter and facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to LA

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.  
************Thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG. Your reviews make me laugh, snort, and talk to myself. Maybe not snort, that's gross, but you get it **smiles****

* * *

Chapter Nine: Welcome to L.A.

The moment the plane hit the ground I felt sick. I had butterflies the entire flight. I didn't want to drink, but I had two screwdrivers to take the edge off and I was still a mess. Edward was picking me up.

I was excited to see him and nervous at the same time. It had only been a week and it seemed like forever. I thought talking to him on the phone would make the ache disappear but it made it worse. Then, when I had the bright idea to watch some of his films from Angela, that made our separation even more excruciating.

The pain of seeing his face and then seeing it kissing and touching someone else was unbearable. Last night I asked Edward how he could "act" a love scene out without feeling something; breasts were everywhere, in his face, in his hands, all over their bodies. He said it wasn't as simple as I thought. Explaining how what I saw in the movies was far from what was actually going on while on set. I missed seeing all the film crew standing around, as well as the director and their assistants, placing arms and legs in proper positions. He actually sounded as if it was a pain in the neck. I told him I wasn't falling for it.

He became suspiciously quiet before saying I sounded jealous. Of course I was jealous! He then reminded me I could have him anytime I wanted.

That was when my body said 'enough!' My nipples ached painfully, and my girly bits furiously protested. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out, and after speaking to him I had to bring out an old friend. But first, I had to look for a new pack of batteries.

Why was I embarrassed that I had one? Who knows? But I needed to use it…twice. The second time, I absent-mindedly picked up the phone to Alice asking me why I sounded out of breath and horny. She told me I could go back and play once she was done finalizing my tour wardrobe, and filling me in on the latest Jasper news.

I could never understand how she knew things, but I wasn't going to confirm that she was right. She _was _the one who bought it for me. Alice actually bought all of my toys. I was doing research for the book, and since I wasn't _experiencing _what I was writing, she suggested I needed to better understand or _see _what I was missing.

-HTDAM-

Needing to freshen up before seeing Edward, I headed straight to the bathroom upon deplaning. I hated airplane bathrooms, and that was ironic as I thought about the mile high scene I wrote for _Deception_.

When I arrived at the baggage service I was surprised to see Emmett. "Bella!" He bolted towards me, opening his arms to grip me into a bear hug.

I couldn't breathe. "Hi, Emmett. Good to see you, too."

"Edward is going to flip his ish. You have that hot librarian thing going on," he nodded. I laughed.

I forgot to take off my reading glasses. I did have a suit on, and my hair was in a messy bun because I overslept. I had a meeting that morning and didn't think I would have time to change. "Thanks, I think."

"Which one's yours?"

I pointed to the matching set of designer bags. "Those four."

"Why do women insist on over packing?" he said more to himself. "Bella, you may have beaten my wife Rose, and that's saying a lot."

I grabbed the duffel. "It's my stylist, Alice. She always says I should be prepared for any and everything."

Emmett stacked the bags and escorted me through the exit doors. "Ed's in that silver SUV," he walked behind it and opened up the trunk.

The back door opened up and I couldn't understand how the man looked better every time I saw him. Edward may have looked as if he rolled out of bed and hadn't shaved in a couple of days, but all of that paired with the ripped denim jeans that outlined his very large happy-to-see-me bulge, and the rolled up flannel shirt that showcased his toned forearms, he looked like walking sex.

I gawked as he swaggered up to me with a cheeky grin that fell as he looked behind me. "What are you looking at?"

That wasn't what I expected.

I turned to see a guy look up from where he was staring to scowl back at Edward. He took a step forward in our direction before Emmett blocked his path. The man grumbled something under his breath like "just looking," and walked away.

The Edward that stood in front of me wasn't the sweet, charismatic, gentleman I thought I was getting to know. This man was raw, primitive, and agitated. He said nothing as he wrapped his large hand around my arm, leading me to the backseat of the SUV. He closed my door and helped Emmett with the luggage before entering the opposite door. "Edward?"

He looked straight ahead as Emmett sat in the passenger seat and the driver took off. Edward started to wipe his hands nervously on his jeans as the black privacy partition came up. The moment I saw and heard it lock, Edward pounced.

My head flew back against the window, while sliding down on the leather seat, as he pressed his chest against mine. Edward's mouth was claiming dominance on mine as I submitted. His scruff was scratching deliciously along my face as I tried to find a breath of air. It didn't matter that I could have a concussion from the impact of the glass; Edward wanted me.

The small space filled with our moans, as they kept getting louder and deeper. Edward abruptly stopped just in time, as I felt light-headed from the lack of oxygen. "Did I hurt you?" he breathed out.

"No."

We lay there panting and staring into each other's eyes. "Those glasses, Bella. It's been too long…need control…slow," he rambled on.

Emmett was right; he liked the glasses. He _really _liked the glasses. I made a mental note to wear them more. Then I thought better not, because I couldn't handle another attack like that one and keep my panties on.

Edward placed soft kisses all around my mouth as he sat us back up. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Edward. I was just thinking about wearing my glasses more often."

He chuckled. "Not sure if I could handle that Bella. I'm not usually a glasses man, but you look…incredibly sexy. And they make me want to lift up that skirt and bury my face between those long legs."

I died.

My heart stopped.

All blood flow was being directed to my wetness and the intense throbbing and aching was causing me to see stars.

I was revived when Edward placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he sat back and adjusted himself as discreetly as he could.

"Okay." He said as he answered the cell I didn't hear ring. "We're here."

I looked out the window and saw that we were parked in front of a tall building. I was obvious still in a daze because Edward handed me some water and told me to drink it.

What he didn't know is he could have told me to do anything at that moment and I would have. I was just about to lift my skirt for him when the door opened and Emmett stared at me smiling. "You okay there, Bella?" he winked.

I nodded and looked at Edward. "We'll pick you up after the meeting. If it ends earlier, call my cell."

"Okay," was all I could say in reply.

"I'll drop your things at the hotel. And Bella, you may want to stop by the restroom. It looks as if someone got carried away." He pursed his lips smugly.

"Ready, Bella?" Emmett asked still grinning.

Edward squeezed my hand before I exited the car.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, my lipstick was smeared and my hair was all over the place. I didn't want to think what the people in the lobby assumed, but the thought made me smile, big.

-HTDAM-

Why didn't Alice plan for an extra pair of panties? She planned for every other doggone crap. I texted her that, and she sent me a roll of an eye and a 'whatever perv'. Right then I decided to have an extra pair in my bag every time I see Edward.

The meetings seemed to go on and on. I found it was hard to stay focused, but it was a million dollar deal and I needed to have a clear head. Maybe I should have told Edward that before he made me lose my mind in the car.

His eyes burned into mine, looking hungry. When he said what he was hungry for, I wanted to throw caution to the wind and tell him to feast on me. Literally—on—me.

I was interrupted from that daydream, embarrassed that I got caught, and decided to push Edward to the back of my mind until business was resolved.

-HTDAM-

By six o'clock we were days away from an agreement. It would have been completed today, but I heeded Edward's advice and asked for more control of casting and to work closer with the scriptwriter.

Even though Tyler was caught off guard by the sudden change, he held his own. He did ask if next time I could give him some warning, but I told him he works better on his toes. He didn't find that humorous. I also mentioned that I placed a call to my personal attorney and asked for him to look over the contract once it was written. He understood and promised to send all the paperwork over as soon as possible.

Tyler was a little surprised by Emmett's presence as he walked up to us as we exited the building doors. "Bella, you done?"

"For today. Tyler, this is Emmett…"

"McCarty," he finished after noticing that I was at a loss.

"Nice to meet you. Don't you work for Edward Cullen?"

"Ya," he smiled at me. "Bella," he said as he opened up the back door of the silver SUV.

"Hey beautiful." Edward smiled looking incredible in a dark gray suit.

I turned to look at Tyler. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood there in shock looking at Edward and me before the door shut.

Edward leaned over and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. It was gentle and soft and he lingered on them for a moment. That Edward was totally different from the Edward that picked me up at the airport.

"I thought you could do a quick change at the hotel before we went to dinner."

I smiled. "That's why you look so good. Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere private."

"Private sounds nice. Though Edward, it's hard for any woman to quickly get dressed."

"If you want I could help," he looked like a kid wanting to stick his hand in a cookie jar.

I wasn't sure what he saw on my face, but he looked as if that kid was going to eat said cookie. "Not tonight, but I'll try to hurry."

And with that he kissed me again.

We arrived an hour later to the hotel. Traffic was horrible, but I enjoyed talking to Edward even though we didn't say much. We listened to classical piano and had wine. He had a couple of meetings himself and he was pretty wiped out.

It took me about thirty minutes to get ready and Edward had another drink in my suite. The agency always went all out on my hotels and I greatly appreciated it. Even though I would be happy with a standard room, having a suite was a luxury I enjoyed; it was nice being able to come back from a long day and plop on a couch.

When I came out of the bedroom, Edward's eyes glided over my dark blue dress. It was a short and simple long sleeve v-neck cotton dress. It did hit every curve and I had to wear a g-string to hide the lines of my ample bottom I inherited from my mom. But it worked for the evening.

Edward smiled as I walked to him. "Ready?"

"You looked amazing, Bella." I could feel myself blushing as I looked down to the floor.

He reached out for my hand and we walked out the door to the awaiting car.

We arrived at a small restaurant that had high tapestry greenery around the front. It was well hidden, and if you walked by you probably wouldn't notice it. As soon as we entered Edward was greeted by the male host who immediately walked us to a private table with two chairs.

The restaurant didn't have more than ten tables at most, all separated by decorative glass walls throughout the restaurant. The lighting was low, and the red candles flickering off the tables enhanced the romantic atmosphere.

"Mr. Cullen. Your usual, sir?" The women server asked.

"Could you bring any bottle of red and a bottle of white from my private collection?"

"My pleasure, sir."

I gaped at him.

"What?"

"You have your own private collection?"

"I like wine, Bella. And some of the cases I bring back with me are stored in their wine cellar. It's hard to find wines here without sulfates."

"I see." I had no clue what he was talking about. I drank white wine. The sweeter the better. That's all I cared about.

Edward reached over and started playing with my fingers. "I wanted to apologize for this morning."

My heart sunk. I didn't understand and he looked remorseful. "You don't have to do that Edward."

"It was wrong of me to advance on you like that. I hope you don't think I do that often. I'm usually better in control and I did not mean to put you in a situation that wasn't unwarranted."

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Edward. I would tell you if I was uncomfortable, and trust me when I say _nothing _about this morning made me uncomfortable."

He squeezed my hand. "Bella, I promised you I would take it slow. This morning, I lost control."

The server placed the two glasses of wine on the table and left.

"Edward. Ummm…I actually liked you losing control." I took a sip of wine, diverting my eyes away from his.

"Bella," he waited until I looked at him. "I enjoyed losing control. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I promised I would behave, _until _you're ready."

I picked up my wine and downed the whole thing as I watched Edward watch me. He said nothing else with that smirk on his face.

"Mr. Cullen, are you ready to order?" He nodded towards me and I placed my order for the butternut squash risotto in Bordeaux sauce. Edward ordered the pan-seared sole with wild mushrooms and butter sauce.

Our conversation fell away from the morning activities and we talked business. I told him about the requests I made and he was very glad to hear that. He told me he would be shooting his next film in four weeks. Seattle was the last press junket for his new film opening in theaters this week. Edward was currently under contract for two more films and was in negotiation for another one filming in eighteen months.

It was fascinating to hear all that he had to do before even meeting with a director or producer. I told him I had been doing a lot of research, but still had so many questions. He said it would take time, and if I had any questions to ask him, and if he didn't know the answer he would find out.

Something about that made me happy inside. He was thinking about the future and to have a future with Edward was worth smiling over.

The food was amazing and I was surprised I was full. The portion was small and I could guess expensive. The restaurant's menu didn't have prices. Edward asked if I wanted dessert and I couldn't say no. I loved chocolate, and I wasn't sure what they put in theirs, but it was so good Edward gave me his. I should have been embarrassed, but when he said he loved watching me eat, I wanted to eat more.

By the time we finished it was really late and I had an early breakfast meeting in the morning. I told him I planned to rent a car and drive myself, but he insisted that his driver could take me. I was a little saddened that he couldn't meet me, and more so that he didn't tell me why, but I brushed it off. I reminded myself that he was not my boyfriend, and I had no right to pry, but it still bothered me.

He was going to meet me at the book event tomorrow night. I hadn't done a lot of them, but I was excited about that one. They invited a few celebrities and it would be my official world tour launch.

Since I wrote about Hollywood, my public relations team wanted to make it the theme for the tour. It was fitting to start it off in Hollywood, California. Each event would have a red carpet and everyone would be treated as a VIP. The only thing I fought for were ticket costs. These events weren't free, and the prices were outrageous. I told them I wouldn't do them if they didn't bring the prices down, and I had to do free bookstore signings along the way.

Edward took me back to my hotel and we said goodnight in the car. He said he was not going to take a chance with losing control again and was afraid he would if he walked me to my room. He did walk me to the elevator.

On my way up, the thought came to me that Edward never kissed me in public. It was always in the car away from other's eyes. I played with that thought as I got ready for bed.

It had to be a coincidence.

But he didn't kiss me at the elevator, he kissed me goodnight in the car.

I was making a big deal out of nothing, I thought.

But if that was the case, why did it bother me?

*******HTDAM**********

Hmmm. Not sure what to make of that, but I'm sure Bella will get to the bottom of it. So, what did you think of this side of Edward?

Teaser for Ch. 10 on FicCentral

Fic's that are owning me other than my incredible Beta's:

Anything and everything from krazi4twisaga. Xoxo girlfriend!

Picspirations are on my twitter and facebook page.

Cheers,

Tini


	10. Chapter 10: Deception

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

**************Huge thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, sydneytarn and Ellachanted for her revisions.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Trust me.**

**Please :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Deception

You know when you think your day is going to go in one direction, and instead it ends up going in one you never could have imagined?

My day had started out normal enough. I had a quick breakfast at the hotel restaurant while I people watched as I finished my eggs. Los Angeles had a diverse mix of people and they all seemed to be in the hotel lobby. The hotel was eclectically decorated for the holidays. Instead of the typical red and green color scheme, they used blue and purple with silver thrown in for flair.

Edward's driver arrived early leaving me plenty of time to get settled. We were meeting outside of the studio at an office building close by. The last time I came here, they took me on a studio tour. Mom and Phil took me to _Universal Studios_ when I was a teenager but it didn't compare.

I walked into the room full of men and grimaced as they all perused my body. Being the only woman in the meeting was sad, but having to be looked over like some kind of prime beef was disgusting and unprofessional. My attitude showed that as the meeting went on. I had been short-tempered and my patience ran thin.

I couldn't wait to get back to my hotel to unwind. Edward texted me that afternoon and made my attitude worse. He couldn't join me for the pre-dinner, but would meet me at the event. After the meeting adjourned, I went straight to the hotel and soaked in the bath for over an hour.

I wasn't on edge due to the filthy men or because I didn't sleep well, it was because of Edward. I hated that he affected me so much, and his avoidance of kissing me in public still hung over my head. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping something from me.

I ordered a bottle of wine to help me relax, and then began to get ready for the evening festivities. I decided I needed to get a grip after going over everything that has happened between Edward and me. He said he wanted to try. To me, that meant wanting to see where our relationship could go, and he's kissed me many times before. How many women could say that?

That last thought actually didn't make me feel better, but I was on a roll.

-HTDAM-

The tour launch looked like a movie premier, but on a way smaller scale. There was press everywhere, and celebrities were being interviewed along the red carpet. The sponsors had their backdrops with pictures of my cover placed sporadically on them.

I watched as Jessica spoke to a reporter while Eric, one of her assistants, stood by her side. That's when Angela spotted me. "Bella, you're late!"

"You told me eight at dinner."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you it started at eight. You were supposed to be here at seven. Why didn't you answer your cell?"

I didn't want to tell her I turned it off as I wallowed in a cold, bubbleless bathtub, and forgot to turn it back on. "Sorry, I didn't hear it ring."

"Well, we _are_ behind schedule—they said it happens a lot here—half the guests haven't arrived yet."

I nodded knowingly. Taking a moment for a couple of deep breaths as I tried to shake the nerves away. It was my first big appearance.

"Are you ready to answer some questions?"

I wanted to say no, but I answered with, "Let's do this."

Angela guided me to a mini stage, and I waited as the announcer said my name. I waved and walked out. It was overwhelming, and cameras flashed everywhere. I shook Jessica's hand, as well as those of a couple of other people from New York before approaching the podium. It was a surreal moment. I could feel my heartbeat pick up, and I prayed that no one could see how much I was sweating. "I would like to thank my editor and Jessica for supporting me, and seeing _Deception_ come to fruition. I want to thank my best friend, Alice Brandon for encouraging me to find my voice. I also would like to thank my family for always supporting me, and the slew of people behind the scenes who make things easier for me—Angela in particular. Most importantly, I would not be here if it wasn't for my fans. Not only for reading my book, but also for sharing it with others. I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for them. I want to thank them most of all."

I stepped down, took a boatload of pictures and then headed inside. Angela had had me pre-sign books, and I was very thankful for that. No one had to wait in a long line, and everyone could eat and do whatever they wanted. For me, I spent time talking and meeting people before Angela came and gave me a drink. "Your life is going to change Bella."

I shrugged. "I don't think so."

"No one knew what you looked like before."

She had me there. I used an avatar on my book cover. I didn't want my picture on anything. I knew it was unusual, but I liked remaining anonymous. Even though I did a few public appearances, nothing was done on a scale like tonight. Now there was no turning back.

As people came up to speak, I found myself scanning the room for Edward. He said he would be here, but it was getting late and the D.J. started spinning dance music. The place went from a Hollywood premier to a nightclub. The food was moved out as more bars moved in.

-HTDAM-

Jessica cut in on some guy trying to hit on me. I laughed when she said she saw the agony on my face and knew I needed saving. "Come and dance. You did good girl. You need to relax."

She pulled me on to the dance floor, and we began to move to the beat. Angela and Eric soon joined us and we really let loose. Dancing was something I hadn't done for a while, not since going out with Alice last summer. As we moved to the beat, I felt a chill come over me suddenly. I ignored it at first until the chill turned to tingling all over my body. It was the strangest feeling, and I knew why the moment I caught his green eyes. He held a drink up to his pursed lips. I watched in anticipation as he took a sip, before one corner of his mouth tilted up. It wasn't the same look he gave me at the airport, but it was in the same family. The way he stared at me gave me goosebumps, and I literally could feel the swollen flesh of my walls pulsating.

My chest became heavy, yet I kept on dancing as he watched. He stared into my eyes before traveling meticulously down my body. His hooded eyes lingered on my hips as they moved to the beat of the music.

Edward's eyes took their time drifting back up to mine before he mouthed, "Come here."

I obeyed his command willingly as I walked up to him. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi, beautiful. I'm sorry I was late."

"I was late myself." I grinned stepping closer to him. I needed to feel his touch.

"It's your party. You're supposed to be late." He moved closer.

"Tell that to my assistant."

A low chuckle came out of Edward as he brushed his hand down mine as we looked intently at one another.

I was surprised by the cough that came from Emmett. I didn't even see him, and he's not hard to miss. "I'm glad you were both able to come."

"I wouldn't have missed it, Bella," he said with a dimpled smile.

"I have a special copy for you, Emmett. I know you said Rose read it already, but I thought you might like to give it to her anyways."

He smiled bigger before giving me a tight squeeze. "I like you, Bella."

"Ummm, I like you too, Emmett."

"I was telling Ed to get a move on before you're snatched up."

I looked at Edward who was shaking his head at him and said, "I think you have it turned around Emmett."

"He's right, Bella. I need to hurry this up," Edward said with an edge to his voice.

I looked at him puzzled, not sure how to take that. I saw a server walk by with a tray of food. "Did you eat?"

"We ate before we came. How long do you have to stay?"

I looked at Jessica and Angela who were now getting low on the dance floor as Eric watched. "I think I'm good to go."

He finished his drink, and placed his hand along the small of my back as he guided us out of the room.

Photographers shouted Edward's name as Emmett led us to the front door. He had to remove several hands off Edward as he told them, no touching. Almost to the door, we got sidetracked as people Edward knew stopped him to speak. I kept looking to the door wishing we could gravitate towards it as he talked to them.

A few women approached him offering their business cards and phone numbers. I had to take deep breaths to control the monster that was stirring inside of me. Did they not see him with me? Did it not matter that I was shooting daggers with my eyes at them? One had the nerve to smile and wink at me before whispering in his ear! Even though Edward backed away as if scalded before signaling Emmett to haul her ass away, I was quickly losing my patience.

What bothered me the most was that not once did Edward introduce me. I knew they knew who I was, since my face was splattered everywhere, but they and most importantly Edward could have acknowledged me.

It was taking too long to leave, and one of my best nights was quickly becoming one of my angriest. I looked at Emmett who seemed to understand, thankfully, and he quickly moved us out the door and into the car.

-HTDAM-

What am I doing? I can't do this. Edward and I have totally different lives, I thought.

I couldn't stand back and watch women throw themselves at Edward and not say anything. He was friendly with them; I understand that he had to be, but he gave the ones he knew kisses on the cheek. Why did that bother me?

_That was more than I received._

We sat in silence. Feeling the tension around us, I knew that if I spoke, I would say something I would regret.

I wasn't thinking rationally. I was feeling things I hadn't before, and I couldn't breathe with Edward's scent all around me. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

When Edward reached for my hand, it automatically pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I couldn't look at him. I stared out the window. "I think...I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Bella, did I do something to upset you?" I felt the seat dip as he moved closer.

I looked down at his feet. "It's been a really long day, Edward. I didn't get much sleep last night."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Are you sure that's it?"

I wanted to tell him no, but I couldn't. I was falling hard for the guy and we really hadn't known each other for that long, even though it seemed as if I had known him my entire life. That thought alone made me nervous.

We pulled up to my hotel, and before he could get out of the car I told him that I was fine and he didn't have to get out; that I had to stop at the hotel convenient store for a minute. He protested, but I got out and shut the door behind me. He rolled down the window looking concerned yet cautious.

_He should be._

Edward reminded me that he had meetings until the afternoon, but he would pick me up for a quick dinner before taking me to the airport. He stated how much he was going to miss me and that he wasn't going to let me leave.

Placing on a fake smile, I said my goodbyes. Even though he leaned out for a kiss, it was different. It was chaste, and my heart ached being that close to him. I quickly said another goodbye and told him I would see him tomorrow.

Grabbing a bag of chips from the store, I headed to my room, got undressed, and curled up in front of the TV. I was physically and mentally exhausted, and wanted to hurt Alice for making me wear those ridiculously high-heeled shoes.

I zoned out for a while before realizing the movie that was playing was one of Edward's. How ironic, I thought, as I turned the channel before lying down on the couch. I stayed there until morning.

*******HTDAM**********

There _is_ a point I promise.

Well, let me know what you think.

Oh, and your reviews, no matter how short or long are always appreciated and the response I received from Ch. 9 was amazing. It's interesting hearing your thoughts, and it makes me go to future chapters and access if I answered most questions. Love it. Keep them coming.

I've been asked about an EPOV. I'm still thinking on that one, but will let you know.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	11. Chapter 11: Lessons

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.  
**********Big thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

**A/N**

OMG!

I am shocked at the response I'm getting for Ch. 10.

I love that you all are so passionate about this story. The emails, tweets, facebook posts, and hate mail I've received have been wonderful.

Well, I _was_ going to say something about this chapter but I'll let it speak for itself.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Lessons

I woke up lying on last night's bag of chips with crumbs infused with my body. Not exactly how I thought my evening would have ended. Today I would be heading back home. As I looked at the clock, confirming I slept through my checkout time, I felt lost. I wasn't sure why. I had the best book launch last night, and by the look of things it was a success, yet I felt blue.

Reaching for my phone, I saw several missed calls from Edward. I dialed a number I knew as well as my own quickly. "Alice, help me."

"What's going on Bella?"

"I'm losing it. Last night was incredible. I should be excited, but I feel low."

"What's really going on Bella?" She spoke with such compassion. She knew me better than anyone and she knew I needed her.

"It's Edward. I don't want to see him." I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth.

"Talk!"

I told Alice everything. I told her how he greeted me at the airport. I told her about our dinner. I told her about how he wouldn't kiss me in public. The book event. The women. I think I hit all the major and minor points. She listened and waited to respond until after I finished.

"Do you want to hear the truth or would you like me to sugar coat it?"

"Do I want to hear it at all?" I curled up with a pillow, knowing that I was pouting.

"Not if I'm going to mention the L word."

I sat up. "No way! I am _not _in love with Edward Cullen. There is no way. I just met him!"

"But you have always had feelings for him, Bella. You wrote an entire book based on him."

"She did?" I heard Jasper's voice in the background.

"I know that Alice, but I can't be _in love _with him." I whispered. "That's insane."

"You're not crazy, Bella. You're in love. And before you say it, you _can _fall in love with someone that quickly. Some people fall in love at first sight."

"But I don't—"

"You did. Trust me. Think about it. The butterflies, the revved up hormones, the jealousy, they're all signs. You're in love, sweetie." She giggled in glee.

I felt sick. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to give Edward the benefit of the doubt. Get out of your head, Bella."

"Easier said than done."

"You can do this Bella. This is Edward you're talking about. It was destiny."

I smiled for the first time that day. "It is Edward."

"Now get up, get dressed, and go see that man."

"He has meetings. I won't see him until I go to the airport." My voice was full of disappointment.

"Use borrowed time, Bella. Love you."

What did that mean? "Love you too, Alice."

Taking a much-needed shower, I thought about what Alice had said and the borrowed time reference, and then an idea popped into my head. I came up with a plan and called the front desk to reserve the suite until the next day. I then called Angela and told her to change my flight for tomorrow. I didn't need to be back until Tuesday, and I wanted one more day with Edward. He said he had meetings until this afternoon and would be free after. I would surprise him by spending the evening with him. If Alice was right, I needed to sort out my feelings for him. Though, if I was being honest, having to actually do it scared the hell out of me. What scared me most was if Edward couldn't feel the same.

-HTDAM-

My first lesson learned was to first make sure Edward was still available before rearranging my entire schedule to spend time with him. "Bella, I wish you told me sooner. I made plans with Tanya."

Yup. Tanya.

My second lesson learned was to ask questions. The only reason he told me was because we had been going back and forth for about five minutes. He was being weird and finally told me who he was seeing. "Edward, maybe I shouldn't have assumed you would still be free this evening, but you said your schedule was open after the meetings. I thought it would be nice to spend a little more time together."

"Bella, I _want _to spend more time with you, but you said you would head out for five. If I would have known...I wouldn't have made plans for after you left."

I started pacing around the room. "I just thought we could have a little more time before I have to leave for the tour. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to spend one more day…"

"Bella. I can change my plans with Tanya." He sounded frustrated.

I wasn't sure if he was frustrated with me or upset that he had to cancel his plans with her, but I was trying to hold it together and gave him the benefit of the doubt. "That's okay. I can see you next time."

"What? I just said I would cancel with Tanya." Now he sounded pissed off.

And that unleashed the beast that I tried to hold in. "No need Edward. I wouldn't want you to _cancel _your _date _with Tanya! Maybe next time."

And with that I hung up. Yes, I know it was wrong. Yes, I know it was childish. Yes, I know it was immature, but I couldn't take it back. It just happened and I couldn't undo it. And truth be told, he deserved it.

-HTDAM-

I arrived back in Phoenix by ten that same evening. As soon as I hung up with Edward, I called Angela and asked her to change my flight back. Of course that wasn't easy. The only flight available on a Sunday was one that had a three-hour connection in Dallas. Not caring, I took it. I wished I had rethought that decision when I ended up in the middle seat, between a talker and a leaner. The leaner snored in my ear, while the talker continued on until we arrived to baggage claim.

By the time I entered my place I was mentally and physically drained. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and as much as I wanted to not be mad, I couldn't. He didn't call. I wasn't surprised, just disappointed.

That night I dreamed about him. One minute we would be laughing and he would kiss me tenderly. The next scene he would be with Tanya or some other woman as they flirted with him and ignored me. Needless to say, I tossed and turned all night.

I woke up with the worst headache and I needed to get Edward out of my mind. I needed a mental break and I thought the best thing would be to find some Zen. For me that meant either the spa or my pool; I settled for my pool. It was unseasonably warm for December and I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone in the spa.

My place was small, but the one thing I splurged on was my small private pool. I had it added as my oasis. I had an outdoor kitchen as well as a fireplace installed. I wanted koi, but I was too busy to take care of them. I had a pond installed, but all it had were rocks and a small stream that lead up to the pool. It was tiny, but it was perfect for me.

I turned on the outside music, made myself a pitcher of tea, and sat in the sun all day. Edward crossed my mind frequently. I chastised myself for being childish, but I realized it showed just how much he affected me. Also how much I was falling for him.

The thought of Edward not speaking to me again really made me upset. I was sick to my stomach. For the first time, tears ran down my face. I couldn't stop them. I wasn't sure how long I cried, but I didn't feel better after it.

Deciding I had enough fresh air, I walked back into the house. I checked my cell phone again and no missed calls from Edward. I didn't know why I had been hopeful. I tossed the phone to the side as I took off my cover up. I was about to take off my bikini when I heard strong knocks at the front door. I ignored it, not expecting anyone, and I didn't want to see anyone anyway.

They didn't go away and started to ring my doorbell. I knew it wasn't my Mom. She and Phil were in Florida, and Angela had a key. I walked to the front door and looked out the peephole to a very red-faced Edward.

I stared in shock as I watched him bang on the door again. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Where the hell have you been," he hissed as he pushed his way in toward me as I backed up.

His tone startled me. "I was at the pool. How…why are you here?"

"I have been standing out there for a while. Why did you hang up on me?" he growled.

I took another pulled breath to sooth the anger that was quickly erupting. "You obviously wanted to go on your date with Tanya. So, I didn't push it!" I yelled the last part surprising myself.

I did however step back as Edward stepped closer.

He started talking to me, but it looked as if he were talking to himself as well. "You are _very _frustrating. I am _trying _to keep in control but you are making me…"

Boldly, I stepped toward him. "What Edward? Obviously you want to be with everyone but me—"

Before I could finish that thought, I found myself flying against the wall hearing the picture on the table next to me fall as Edward's face came to be an inch from mine. I stared breathless as his eyes bore into mine.

Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, he kissed me. No. I wouldn't say kiss. He devoured me and I let him. I let Edward's lips dominate every inch of mine as it kept getting harder and harder to breathe.

The tiny sands in the wall scratched my back as he lifted me upward. I grabbed his hair to hold on to, as my legs wrapped around his waist. He let out a growl as he kissed down my neck until he reached the top of my bikini. I watched as the most sinful smile spread across his face before he pushed one side down with his chin.

His lips hitched on to my nipple as he began to suck, hard. I grabbed his hair firmly as his tongue teased back and forth on my pebbled peek. His breath was warm and erratic as his other hand started kneading and pinching the other. I gasped for air at the sting as his name escaped my lips.

Edward looked up before he hissed, "Tell me to stop, Bella." My eyes widened in confusion as his words contradicted his actions. "You better tell me to stop now Bella, or I'm going to claim you as mine."

I squeezed my legs tighter around his waist as my head fell back at his words. I thought I was going to explode from them alone. I looked back into his hungry eyes and said, "I'm yours."

*******HTDAM**********

**Grins**

Well, let me hear it. I know you have something to say :)

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and Facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	12. Chapter 12: Driven

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

**************Huge thank you to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

A/N

I'm keeping silent. See you at the end.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Driven

We left a trail of destruction as I tried to lead Edward to my bedroom. Several times I thought we weren't going to make it. I couldn't imagine how many bruises we had from stubbed toes to bumped knees and a fall—that was me. Edward finally said, "Screw it" and picked me up.

He laid me on the bed as I crawled back onto the pillows. It looked as if Edward was internally fighting with himself. "Bella, I'm trying to gain some control here, but if you keep looking at me like that while biting your lip, I'm not going to be able to be gentle, baby."

I became a wanton mess and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I watched as he began to first take off his shirt and then, in one swoop, his jeans and boxers.

My mouth watered as the glory of Edward Cullen stood in front of me—naked—before crawling up to me. It seemed unreal. I couldn't speak. Everything about that was hot, and writing it and seeing it were two _completely_ different things.

My hands became clammy, and my breath picked up as Edward centered himself in-between my splayed legs. He didn't say much, which surprised me. When we previously made our way to my bedroom, he had _a lot _to say. Mostly cuss words with occasional, "Bella's," "I'm losing controls," and "I'm going to have you's." My favorite was hearing him repeatedly chant, "Mine." But Edward now let his lips and hands do the talking.

He placed firm kisses along the inside of my thigh before switching to the other. I watched in anticipation as he kissed down my calf before resuming upward until he hit my bikini bottoms.

My heart stopped as he looked up with that smirk and slowly scooted the bottoms off. His hands and fingers felt like fire as they trailed down my legs until he threw them over his shoulder.

Edward took one long adoring look in my eyes, before they lingered down my body. A whimper escaped from inside me as he slowly parted my legs further, as I lay spread for his pleasure—or should I say mine.

His face dove in without warning. I immediately grabbed his hair as I writhed in the sensation of his tongue as it slid up and down my folds, suckling my swollen bulb before flattening his tongue to continue his upward path.

The heightened sensations were becoming too much, and I could feel the wetness that followed. Edward was driven and it drove me farther over the edge when he moaned, "So wet."

I gripped Edward's hair tighter as I boldly pushed him farther down. I needed more. Hearing Edward's chuckle as he nibbled on my clit, the vibrations from his lips were too much. I felt the burn deep inside as it quickly approached.

I stared at Edward in awe, overloaded by vision and sensation at what he was doing. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I didn't want it to stop. I held on as long as I could until I heard him say, "Let go, Bella," as he placed three taps directly on my clit before I exploded.

I couldn't be concerned with the piercing scream that erupted from my mouth or that my body was shaking uncontrollably. Edward continued to pleasure me, not allowing me to come down from my orgasmic high. His fingers slid between my wet folds, torturing my very tender bulb. One finger and then another entered as I squeezed around the intrusion. I took a deep breath as I felt them explore inside of me.

Edward placed his other hand over one breast as he gently cupped than squeezed, before positioning himself over me. "Are you sure, Bella?

I reached up to his face and kissed his lips tenderly as I answered, "Yes."

I watched the muscles in Edward's arms flex on each side of me as he lowered himself in slowly. I closed my eyes, breathing erratically at the fullness of him.

When Edward reached what I knew was going to be a big surprise, I opened my eyes as he squeaked, "Bella?"

He had an expression of horror mixed in with a little pleasure as he searched my eyes. I placed my hands on both sides of his face." Edward, please. Can I explain..._after_?"

Edward's face clearly showed that he was conflicted. "But…how? I…this is not…how?" and then he started cursing under his breath.

"I want you," I pleaded. "That is all that matters. Please, Edward. I need you."

"Bella...damn. And we haven't—"

"Later." I knew we had to talk, but at that moment, Edward was all that I could see. "I want you."

And with those words his eyes darkened. "Mine?"

"Yours."

I was afraid he was going to halt all activity, as I watched his mind spin, as his body shifted upward to reach for something on the nightstand. In the midst of it all, I didn't realize he placed a condom there. I thought now wasn't a good time to tell him I had gotten a shot. I still could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

I was thrilled when his lips started to linger behind my ear as my entire body began to tingle. I heard a grumble as Edward's kisses became something more. He eased in further, as my body became heightened everywhere, unable to focus on a specific region.

As Edward's hands explored my side, his mouth captured my sensitive peek, and my sex squeezed around him tighter.

I screamed out in pleasure and pain as he took one deep thrust at the same time he bit down on my throbbing nipple. He stilled at my deep shutter. I closed my eyes sucking in air as the burn subsided.

When I opened them I could see the passion in Edward's eyes and I knew right then that I indeed loved Edward Cullen. I didn't care about the aching burn or that it may not have been my ideal scenario. He was my ideal man. And his expression of gentleness, caring and concern, made the moment perfect.

I was overcome with emotions and placed passionate kisses across his face. Edward's lips reclaimed mine as he began to move. My body started to accept each thrust, despite being overcome by the sensation. Edward's groans and my panting vibrated across the room. No longer was I focused on his hands or mouth, but on the sensation of pleasure that was forming deep inside of me.

I looked into Edward's eyes and his never left mine. It was the most intimate act and my body shivered in that discovery.

Suddenly he shifted and Edward's hands glided down my stomach until it reached my very sensitive nub. The moment he touched it I arched in pleasure as my eyes closed. Edward began to gently circle around it when an overwhelming sensation erupted from my body as I screamed out in ecstasy.

Edward's fingers became relentless as he said, "Open your eyes," through clinched teeth.

They flew open as he continued to torture me in pleasure. His eyes penetrated mine as he watched my orgasm subside before his beautiful face contorted as he placed one, two, three more thrusts before exploding and capturing my swollen lips.

We said nothing as we lay there in each other's arms. I didn't want that moment to end and I hoped he felt the same. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around me as we sighed in content.

We fell asleep in that position, and having Edward's arms around me felt like a dream. I was unclear about what tomorrow would bring. One thing I knew with utmost certainty, though, was that I loved Edward Cullen.

*******HTDAM**********

**Whew**

Well? I know you have something to say to that!

Thank you all for the love you showed me in Ch. 11. Now bring it on.

OMG. My girls made me a video for this baby. It's on youtube. Check it out, links on my profile. :)

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and Facebook.

What's owning and keeping me up at night:

Salacious by Cutestkidsmom

Everything by krazi4twisaga

Cheers,

Tini


	13. Chapter 13: Freaking Out

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**************Hugs and kisses to my betas: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn.**

* * *

**A/N**

**The v-card was punched :) But I received some _very_ mixed views on Bella. (Thank you by the way for all your reviews and rec's! ****I read and respond to every single one. So keep them ****coming!)**

**Hopefully Bella will explain her thought patterns and Edward his. And if they don't, remember we have a ways to go with this story. Just saying :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Freaking Out

I lay still, trying not to wake Edward, as I internally freaked the hell out! I was in bed with Edward. No, I had sex with Edward. But I had lain there awake wondering what the hell happened.

I always heard about the awkward morning after from friends, and thinking about it didn't help my building anxiety. What if I made a huge mistake? What if it's a one-time thing? Or what if Edward doesn't have feelings for me? What if he wakes and says he made a mistake? Every "what if" ran through my mind and I felt sick.

Slowly easing out of Edward's arms, I fell to the floor. It wasn't the most graceful exit, but he didn't wake. After I crawled to the door and made my way out, shutting it as quietly as possible, I ran outside. I needed air. Questions flooded my mind as I stood there pondering over everything. There were _so many_ questions and I chastised myself for letting my heart rule over my head. But for the first time it felt right. Even though it could break my heart.

Sadly, I was too distracted freaking out to realize I was bare-naked. The brisk wind that hit all of my girly parts got my attention, and I ran back into the house.

Running straight into the guest bathroom I grabbed a robe. Thankful Angela leaves clothes here for when she stays over after a late night work session.

As I walked past the mirror, I stopped. I wanted to see if I looked any different—how cliché was that—knowing that I didn't. I did look a mess. My hair was all over the place, my lips and eyes were swollen and red, and I could see some bruises forming—all self-inflicted.

I ran a brush through my hair and cleaned up a bit, before looking at myself again. But this time I couldn't help the growing grin on my face as I felt my anxiety slowly ease. I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen!

I wanted to shout it out and throw-up at the same time. It was nothing I could have ever imagined. He was incredible and sexy and…everything. It _was _everything I wanted, and no matter what happened from here, I would never regret it. And I hoped Edward wouldn't either.

Looking at the clock, it was a little past eight, and I thought Edward would be hungry. I went to the kitchen and stared in the refrigerator trying to figure out what to make. What does one cook for someone after a night like last night? Protein. I always had my heroine fix eggs and bacon, so I went with that, but added cut up fruit and toast to the meal.

I was almost done with the bacon when I heard bare footsteps enter the kitchen. I froze. This was it, the moment of truth. But I couldn't turn around. I stayed frozen holding my breath as I heard the steps come behind me.

The moment I felt the back of his hand lightly brush my neck as he moved my hair to place a kiss on my shoulder, I exhaled.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

I stood still as his lips gently trailed soft kisses from one shoulder to the other. Edward showered me with his warm lips. As I leaned into him, he wrapped his arms around me, and we stood there for an amazing moment.

I finally looked over at him as his head was placed on my shoulder. "I thought you might be hungry. Is eggs okay?"

"Whatever you make is fine with me. How are you feeling?"

He had a look of concern. "I'm…great."

He raised my head, gently pushing up my chin. "Bella, really, are you okay? You know…are you in pain?"

Embarrassed, I looked away from him. "Edward, I'm fine. Here have a seat and I'll get you something to drink. Is juice okay?"

He had a look as if he wanted to say something else, but he nodded his head as I directed him to the bar stool with the placemat. I couldn't help paying attention to every muscle that moved as Edward walked to sit down. I had a clearer view of his naked chest as I studied his fit form. He wore only boxers and even his bare feet made me tingly.

I pushed down those thoughts as I plated our food and poured two glasses of orange juice. I stood across from him watching him eat in an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't eat. I swept my eggs back and forth on my plate as I tried to figure out what to say. I didn't have to for long. "Bella, can we talk?" Edward was staring at me and it was hard to look directly into his eyes. "I'll go first. I need to apologize."

My eyes fell as his words felt like a jagged knife stabbing me. I wasn't sure what Edward saw on my face, but I was sure it was the pain that those words caused.

"Bella? No! I'm not apologizing for last night. Last night was _amazing_." I looked up in shock. "It was incredible Bella," he assured as he smiled. "I'm apologizing for barging in yesterday. Not only yesterday, but the other day as well. I should have said or handled things differently. But when you hung up before I could explain, I was shocked and honestly...saw red. You made me feel things I haven't felt before." He said most of that to himself.

"Edward, I was frustrated. And not just at that. Yes, maybe I shouldn't have expected that you would have dropped everything because I wanted to spend more time with you. But making plans with—"

"Bella, I _wanted _to spend more time with you," he interrupted with a clipped tone.

The suppressed anger that was buried deep inside was crawling up to the surface. "Like I was saying, Edward. I was thrown off by the fact that you made plans the second I left. But really, what do I know—"

"Please, let me explain. Tanya…" I glared at him. "Bella, hear me out, please. The morning of your event I received a call from Tanya. Her mother died."

I gasped as I covered my mouth. "Oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry."

I was a jerk.

No, I was an ass.

"Bella. It was her biological mother. She didn't really know her. Tanya didn't know she even existed until a few years ago when the mother she knew passed away. It's a long story, but she was having problems dealing with the truth in the first place and now with her dying, she needed a friend."

I placed my hands on top of Edward's and squeezed. "I understand that you needed to be there for her, Edward. I hope you don't think I would want you to not…"

"I should have explained things more. And that night...and when you got angry and insinuated I wanted to be with other women—"

"I know I have no right."

Edward quickly got up and stood in front of me. "I need you to understand that I _do not _want any other women. I only want you."

I gaped at him before he placed a soft kiss on my lips as I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Edward, I need to apologize for hanging up. I know it was childish—"

"It was." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes but continued. "I just wanted to make the most of our time and the other night, you were preoccupied…with those people…"

He stepped in closer, this time pinning my body against the kitchen island. "Those people Bella are exactly that, those people. I have no interest in other women, Bella. When I'm at events like that I play my part, but it's only that, a part."

"But you never even acknowledged me."

"That's what you're mad at?" He laughed. I didn't appreciate that and started to push him away. He grabbed on to my wrists. "They knew who you were Bella. It was _your_ event." I struggled to get out of his hold, as he held on tighter. "I wanted to keep my private life private as long as possible. Any whiff that we are together and the vultures would come."

I eased up and he let go of my wrists. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, in my line of work, it's hard to keep anything personal to yourself. I was hoping that I could keep us private for as long as possible. Once it gets out, your life will change more than I think you're ready for. It's not going to be easy maintaining any type of normalcy in our relationship. You're going to long for the day when no one is lurking."

"I never thought about that."

Edward pushed into me as he said. "Well you should. I 'm a very private person Bella. And the more I try to keep things that way the more interesting I become. The paparazzi feed off of anything and everything they can. Any new or little thing they can find on me either explodes into a mess of lies or becomes an issue."

"That's a horrible way to live."

"Unfortunately, it comes with the job. And I like my job." He smirked.

I watched as his hand trailed up my arm, to my shoulder, and back down the center of my robe as he loosened the tie. My flesh tingled and burned when his hand cupped my face as he leaned in to kiss me. It was gentle at first until I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing my robe to open. It became more as Edward lifted me onto the counter stepping in-between my dangling legs. I sat bare and spread open in front of him feeling exposed and a little self-conscious. "I love that you were jealous," he whispered in my ear as he continued trailing kisses down my neck.

"I wasn't jealous," I breathed out consumed by the feathery feel of his lips.

He looked at me with furrowed brows. "Yes, you were."

"Okay, maybe I was. But can you blame me? The way you acted and all those women were throwing themselves at you," I said flailing my arms.

"But I was with _you _Bella."

"I _know_, Edward. It just made me feel…"

"Territorial?"

No.

Yes.

I looked into his knowing eyes. "Not sure if that's it."

Edward's fingers trailed between my breasts. "Well, I know that seeing that guy looking at your ass at the airport, made me _very _territorial."

I forgot about that. "Is that why?" I started to laugh. "The whole car thing was because of some guy looking at my behind?"

He reached down and firmly squeezed my bottom. "That and I missed you."

A wide smile displayed at his words. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Edward."

"Yet, I keep telling you the same thing."

Well damn. He had me. So I kissed him. I kissed him good.

Edward's hands pushed my robe further open as they trailed toward my aching center. I winced a bit, shocked at how sensitive it was, and Edward noticed and stopped in his tracks. "There's something else we need to talk about."

I knew, but I was hoping he didn't remember. "Edward. There was never a right moment to mention the whole virgin thing."

He laughed. "What I don't understand is _how _are you a virgin? Bella, I am honored and giving me…that...gift was incredible, but you are a beautiful woman…"

"It's not like I never had the chance." He growled. I laughed. "There was never a time that felt right."

His face dropped. "How many times, Bella?"

"How many times for you, Edward?" That shut him up. "All I'm saying is that I wanted it to be…well…incredible in every way. And it was."

He placed his forehead against mine. "It was?"

"You know it was Edward."

"I thought so, but…"

"Edward Cullen doubting his skills in bed?"

"Ummm, no. But I wanted it to be special with you, even more so after knowing this was your first time. And I was too rough."

"I like rough."

"I noticed," he pulled back with a proud glare.

I was so embarrassed and he had the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Bella, next time I promise a little more romance."

I blinked a couple of times as I gaped at him. "Next time?"

"Did you think I could sleep with you once and have my fill?"

"Ummm, well…"

Edward's hands started to explore my body until they settled on my aching breasts. "I may never get my fill of you, Bella."

I moaned out, "I hope not," as the pad of his thumbs slid across my hardened peeks as he kissed me.

"Damn!"

Our heads turned as I looked in the eyes of a very shocked Angela.

Edward half laughed as he turned back to me. "Blocked again."

-HTDAM-

As Edward got dressed, I explained quickly to Angela why he was there. When she walked into the house and saw that it looked as if I was robbed, she was about to dial 911 as she stepped into the kitchen.

It actually took me a while to get through the story. We giggled, laughed, and clapped—oh, and did a little jig—before I finally got to the end. Angela didn't know I was a virgin, but she did know I didn't spend a lot of evenings out on dates. I was usually writing or with her.

I forgot she was coming over to go over some edits for the new book. She had a spare key, which was great since she worked from my home and looked after things while I was away. But maybe not so great, since Edward and I were interrupted. My mind kept drifting to what we could have been doing if she hadn't interrupted.

Angela almost choked on the bacon she was eating when Edward walked in freshly showered. Hell, I almost choked as I watched a very wet, hot, Edward walk towards me before placing a wet kiss on my lips.

I looked over at a very red Angela as she grinned from ear-to-ear and excused herself before Edward said, "It's nice to meet you, Angela."

She waved her hands behind her. "Bella. I'll be in the office," and she was out.

I smacked Edward in the chest. "You made her uncomfortable."

He wrapped his arms around me. "How did I make her uncomfortable? She walked in on me grinding up on you."

I shook my head. "You smell nice." I love bar soap and even though I knew he took a shower in my bathroom, somehow he still smelled like Edward. That yummy, clean, musky scent that was all him.

"I was hoping you would have joined me."

I couldn't control the grin on my face. "I would have loved too, but it would have been, ummm, hard with Angela." He leaned in for a kiss before stepping away to grab a piece of bacon. "Are you hungry? I can make us something else. Your food is cold."

"I need to leave for a while, but if you're not busy later, could we do dinner?"

"All right, that sounds good."

He grabbed both of my hands. "I have to take care of some things while I'm here. Emmett found me a hotel and—"

"You don't have to stay in a hotel."

I shocked myself at what came out of my mouth. Was it too soon?

Edward smiled pleasingly as he asked, "Are you asking me to stay here, Bella?"

I bit my lip contemplating. "Ummm, you don't have to stay in a hotel, Edward. I mean, you did come all this way, and…yes, Edward. I am asking you if you want to stay here."

His face lit up. "I would love to. The only thing I need to do is take some conference calls. They didn't know I was gone until this morning, so I need to do some damage control."

"Are you going to get in trouble?"

"With who, Bella? I think I can be spontaneous when I want to."

"I guess." Then the doorbell rung. "I need to get that."

I heard Edward's steps behind me as I opened the door surprised by Emmett's smiling face.

"Bella, I see you survived," he said with a knowing grin.

"Emmett." Edward warned.

"Ed, come on. By all the noise you two were making—"

"What? Were you here?" I stared at them both horrified at the thought.

Emmett looked embarrassed. "Ah, yeah. I thought you noticed me when Edward was at the door. I wouldn't let him come alone. He was _not_ himself and I didn't trust him."

"You wanted an excuse to get away from Rose," Edward stated.

"Yeah, that too. We're trying to have a baby and I needed a break, you know?" he laughed to himself.

"Emmett, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to hear how my sister is wearing you out. _I _for sure don't want to hear it. Did you pick up those things?"

"Yeah." He handed Edward a couple of shopping bags. "Just the necessities."

I turned toward Edward. "You came with no clothes?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, I was spontaneous."

"And enraged," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett!" Edward snarled out.

"But in a good way Bella. Ed here doesn't like to be hung up on." He winked at me.

I turned back toward a very red-faced Edward. "I see that now. Emmett, would you like to come in?"

"No thanks Bella, I need to be heading out soon. But you should have seen him. Ed couldn't focus. When you called he was in a meeting, and he couldn't get out of it. After, he kept saying he was going to call you, but I told him to cool off first. Ed never did. Then all of a sudden he tells me to take him to the airport and get your information."

"What? How?" I gaped at him.

Emmett had a look of guilt plastered on his face along with Edward's. "Oh yeah, you probably didn't know. I was on the police force before accepting the job as Edward's head of security. Rosie wanted to start a family and the stress of me being on the force wasn't helping us conceive. She felt more at ease knowing I would be safe. No one wants to hurt Ed's scrawny ass."

I looked at Edward dumbfounded. "_That's _how you could always find me?" He slyly grinned admitting to nothing.

Emmett continued. "Yeah, I still have my contacts and ask for a few favors now and then under the radar. How did you think he found you?" He laughed. "Anyway, I told him he wasn't seeing little Bella in his current state."

"Little Bella?"

He smiled. "I thought while Ed and I were on the plane, getting a couple of drinks in him would calm him down, but he got worse."

"Emmett…" Edward warned.

"Ed, it's true! And it's not like things didn't work out. I stayed behind to make sure all was well, and I didn't have to pick-up his ass from you throwing him out, Bella. Though, after I heard the yelling stop, there was a crash, so I peeked through the window before leaving."

Now I was red. "I see."

He grinned wider. "And I see you guys are good, right?"

Edward answered. "We're good. And thanks Emmett, for bringing the stuff."

"No problem, bro. Bella, it was nice seeing you again. I know we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

He gave me a bear hug. "I hope so, Emmett."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You will."

"You're sure you're good without me, Ed?" he joked.

"Yes, and thanks for…you know, looking out. I'm going to be staying here as planned."

Emmett gave Edward a fist pump. "Nice. See you in a couple of days then."

We said good-bye to Emmett and then I turned to look at Edward. "You were that confident that I would ask you to stay over?"

He opened my robe and wrapped his arms around my naked body. "Not _that _confident. I _was _hopeful that we could spend some quality time together getting to know each other more."

I whispered in his ear, "Quality time sounds nice," as I bit his earlobe.

He moaned. "It does."

"Geez, do I need to announce when I'm coming into a room," Angela asked smiling half covering her eyes.

"Sorry, Ang. Edward is going to be staying for…" I looked to him for an answer.

"Two days."

I smiled. "Can you set him up a make shift office in the guest room?" I looked at Edward. "If you need anything, you have free rein."

"I like the sound of that."

*******HTDAM**********

I love the sound of that myself :)

As usual, I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter redtini1 or Facebook page link found on my profile.

Cheers,

Tini


	14. Chapter 14: Urges

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

******Hugs and a huge thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn for all the time they put into this story!**

**Big thank you for all the love and support you all have shown HTDAM. Thank you for all the reviews and rec's and just dropping a note on twitter or FB of encouragement. It does mean a lot to me. **

**xoxo**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Urges

I worked as fast as I could to finalize the edits with Angela. We did enough to keep her busy for a couple of days, and I asked her to clear off as much of my schedule as possible until Edward left. I couldn't get out of a couple of meetings tomorrow, but I thought it would give Edward time to take care of whatever he needed to do.

It was hard to focus on anything actually. Images of last night kept popping up in my head as thoughts of him being in the next room clouded my mind. It seemed like the last couple of hours where all a blur. The last three weeks had been a complete dream. If anyone told me then that Edward and I would have met, let alone have sex, I would have called them crazy.

Images of Edward's eyes, his expression as he kissed me, the way his hands felt on my body, and the way he felt inside me was too much and all I could think about was touching him again. "Ang, do you mind if we end this early?"

"If you're going to make deadline—"

"I will. I just need–ummm, want to spend some time with Edward." She gave me a knowing smile. "He's leaving in a couple of days."

"Bella, this has to be finished by New York, and you're going with your family to Florida."

"I promise to work on these twenty-four-seven after Edward leaves, and if I have to work while I'm with my mom and Phil for Christmas, I will. But right now, I need you to leave."

"Bella!" She looked hurt.

"Sorry, Ang. I didn't mean it like that," I said sympathetically. Then I thought about it and emphasized, "Edward Cullen is next door in my guest room and I'm in here with you. Do I need to say more?"

Hostility showed before a sly grin graced Angela's face as she nodded in understanding. "See you in a couple of days." Then she packed her things and left.

I ran to my room to get freshened up. I was on a mission and my body was craving Edward. I had never felt anything like it. I was buzzing with excitement and my body was begging to be touched. Something deep inside was burning and I felt like I would attack as soon as I saw him. Unfortunately, when I entered the guest room he was on a call. "Look. I will be there, I promise. Something came up." He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, unaware that I was watching him from the doorway. "Tanya, I do care. This was important—no I'm not saying the death of your—this couldn't wait."

Hearing her name was just as effective as if cold water had been dumped over me; the fire was extinguished. I didn't want to acknowledge the tug in my gut, or thoughts of why he was speaking to her. Then I chastised myself; her biological mother just died and I needed to be more sympathetic. I told myself I would trust Edward, and not jump to any more conclusions that weren't validated. Edward had made it clear that nothing was going on between them, so I was going to swallow my concerns and take his word for it.

_For now_. The darkened thought crossed my mind.

I watched as Edward started pacing around the room. "I will be back in a couple of days—in Phoenix—it's personal. Tanya! I will be back in a couple of days, and _promise_ to be back in time for the funeral, okay? Try to get some rest—" He then turned around and saw me at the door. "Hey, I gotta go. Please take care of yourself." He snapped his phone shut.

All of the frustration on Edward's face instantly went away, making my heart melt as he stood leering at me while wearing a grin. I leaned against the doorway. "I didn't mean to eaves drop. I wanted to let you know that I was done working."

He crossed his arms. "I needed to wrap up that call anyways."

"Ummm, is Tanya all right? Is she going to be okay?"

Edward took a couple of steps towards me. "She's having a hard time, but she's tough," he answered, stepping closer. "I missed you."

I couldn't stop the gigantic smile from spreading on my face. "I missed you, too. I cleared my calendar, except I have a few meetings in the morning, but I'm free for the next couple of days."

Edward stepped directly in front of me. "Perfect. But, Victoria was unable to reschedule a couple of things. I need to take a few calls in the morning and then I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." My eyes fell immediately to the floor.

What the heck? I couldn't believe I said that out loud. Edward chuckled and then started to run his hand up and down my arm. "You always look so beautiful, Bella."

My heart smiled. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes…" We stood there smiling at each other until the burn deep inside me turned back on and I wanted him. No. I wanted him _desperately_. "…just not for food."

Edward's eyes danced with delight as he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was incredible and he took his time. It normally would have been better received if the urges I was experiencing weren't screaming for more.

You know that side of you that not everyone sees; the more seductive, naughty side that only comes out on special occasions? That's when it hit me; Edward Cullen brought out that side of me. That's how I was able to write what I did. Thinking about him doing incredible things to me was enlightening and freeing. All I could think about was experiencing every last fantasy with him. With that thought, I bit his bottom lip.

I heard the pained moan out of Edward as he paused. I didn't mean to bite so hard. We opened our eyes at the same time and he had a look of shock at first. It was when I squinted at him that his eyes turned dark.

Never taking my eyes off his, I started to walk backwards as he followed. I fumbled with my shirt buttons brushing over my swollen peaks as Edward watched each button pop open. I loved seeing his eyes yearn in tuned to my fingers, especially the ones that were circling my sensitive buds. I slowly unbuttoned my pants and prayed that I wouldn't fall. It wasn't easy walking backwards while trying to be seductive.

Shimmying out of my jeans, I left my bra and panties on, focusing only on Edward's eyes as they burned through my body as he took me all in. Entering my bedroom, my legs hit the bed as I watched Edward pull his t-shirt over his head. I started crawling back towards the padded headboard as he took off his jeans one leg at a time, before he crawled towards me. "Are you sure?" I was tempted to respond, "Are you crazy?" Instead I smirked at him, earning one right back from him.

It was taking too long as my body cried out for him to touch me all ready! I unhooked my bra and swung it to the side, while I watched Edward's mouth drop. I couldn't help being pleased with myself, but a little self-doubt tried to creep in, so I kicked it to the curb. Not now, I told myself. I wanted that man. I boldly ran my hand up and down his chest as he hovered over me. Watching as he closed his eyes at the feel of my nails scraping over his pebbled tips.

I leaned up and started placing hungry, wet kisses up and down his neck. I could feel Edward tremble as my hands outlined his abs. Then I got a wonderful idea. It scared the hell out of me, but I was on a roll.

Sitting up more, I pushed him over until he laid on his back, staring up questionably at me. Then I straddled him, reclaiming his lips before proceeding down his chest. I took _my_ time, memorizing every mole and mark as I nuzzled through his fine chest hairs.

I continued gravitating downward until I reached his very happy trail, and I felt and saw his breath catch. "Bella…you don't—"

"Edward." I shook my head trying to smile and hide how truly scared to death I was.

If I was going to do this, I wasn't going to hold back. I slipped his boxer shorts off slowly as I kept eye contact with him. His eyes spoke loud and clear that he wanted this as much as I wanted to do this for him. I wanted to taste him and I was a girl on a mission.

Edward sprung up gloriously and my mouth watered. I was getting flushed and I could feel wetness pooling between my thighs. I needed to calm the heck down before I passed out.

I kept my eyes on his as I took a deep breath before kissing his tip. His eyes narrowed a bit as his hands curled around the sheets. I watched his mouth open as I licked from the base of his shaft all the way back up to his tip. His hands tightened and I watched as his stomach quivered.

I was trying to put on a good show, but I was dying to know if I was doing it right. He was my first and something about that made me more excited. I took several more licks before diving in. It took a moment to get use to the feel, but once I did, it wasn't as hard as I thought. I looked up at Edward to see if I was doing it right, but his eyes were closed. I sucked, licked, and stroked, while watching Edward's mixed expressions of pleasure and torment.

When I came up for air he groaned out, "Bella! Warn a guy…you're going to make me loose…" I admitted to him that it was my first time doing that, and then he brushed my cheek gently before grabbing my hair as I took him back in. "You're doing incredible. I'll guide you."

Something about Edward guiding me made me almost lose it. Everywhere was tingling. I never understood how that could turn someone on, but right then, I was on fire and Edward was fanning the flames.

Every time I looked up at Edward his face was distorted, yet his eyes stayed on mine. He would breathe out cuss words as he watched. Seeing him loose control made me want to never stop, but when he suddenly pulled me up and turned me on my back knocking the air out of me, I was thrilled for what was yet to come.

Edward's expression was dark and as he reached over to the nightstand to grab something. I looked over and saw a box of condoms. I looked back to him with arched brow as he said, "Emmett got them."

"I see. I was just curious about the _size _of the box."

He smirked, "He thought we would be busy."

I laughed, and then mentally reminded myself to again let him know about the shot. He placed the condom on as two fingers eased inside of me. "Are you sore?"

I was, but I shook my head. "I want you."

That was all Edward needed to hear as he lowered himself. I finally understood that "fullness" feeling that people say happen. It wasn't just the mere size of Edward; he was a very good size—above average—but the connection between us.

I had craved Edward all day, and was afraid I was going to become a sex-starved whore. Then I thought: how was that a problem?

Edward didn't move at first and I loved that. I wanted the fullness to linger just a bit longer. He looked into my eyes as if he could read my thoughts. We were having a moment and I was afraid my heart couldn't take it much more.

When Edward started to slowly rotate his hips, it felt incredible. I could feel my aching walls constrict, but I welcomed the feeling of him. It was getting better and I was relaxing more and more into him.

The pace was different from before. It was slower and relaxed. We would look at each other and smile with each thrust. It felt like time stopped just for us. Edward slowly and gently made love to me. That's what I wished he was doing, anyways, and the look in his eyes gave me hope.

As the rhythmic rocking increased, pulsating pleasure exploded between us. I saw stars underneath my eyes as he placed warm, wet kisses along my face.

What started out as carnal lust ended up as one of the sweetest moments in my life. We laid in each other's arms for a while before Edward got up to take care of things. When he returned he wrapped his arms around me before saying, "That's how your first time should have been."

I looked at him torn. I loved how our first time was and maybe I didn't make myself clear. "Edward, last night was the most incredible night of my life. I would not change _anything_ about it." He looked doubtful. "I'm serious. I know, you guys think we girls all want our first time to be the same way, but you forget that we're all different. Last night was perfect for _me_…I hope it was all right for you?"

"Bella, it was more than all right." He chuckled. "It was…yeah, but if I knew, I would have been gentler."

"Like I told you, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm not saying today wasn't incredible, I'm just saying, I like, ummm, variety."

"Oh. Well, I can provide variety." He grabbed the blanket placing it over our heads as he started to tickle me mercilessly.

*******HTDAM**********

Well?

So things are progressing for these two, but I know you all have some thoughts, so let me hear them :)

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter redtini1 and Facebook, links on my profile page.

Cheers,

Tini


	15. Chapter 15: Hoo-Hah

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and sydneytarn. You ladies Rock!**

**Enjoy the love now...in a bit, things are about to get bumpy and I warned you ahead of time.**

****kisses**  
**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Hoo-Hah

After round two—or maybe three—Edward and I thought it was time to feed our hunger; we worked up a pretty good appetite. "I have some fillets in the fridge. I can cook up something quick."

He looked back to me fastening his jean's. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You can talk to me while I cook." I slid out of bed and threw some clothes on.

Edward hugged and kissed me all the way to the kitchen. My head was still swimming, and as much as I wanted to float in his arms, I knew we both needed to eat. "Why don't you open a bottle of wine?" I placed the bottle and an opener in front of him as he sat down on the stool.

I placed two wine glasses in front of Edward as he poured. "You have a nice place by the way."

After walking around the kitchen, grabbing the pans and ingredients I needed, I looked back at him. "Thanks. It's my little oasis."

"It's bright and cheery."

"Living in Forks made me want to bathe in as much sun as possible. I bought this place because of all the windows." My home had floor to ceiling windows in every room. I kept the décor natural with a bit of blue and green thrown in. The interior was a mix of the cottage look I brought from Forks, and the southwest warmth I loved about Phoenix.

Edward took a sip of the red wine as he said, "Not bad. I never really spent much time in Arizona. I drove through on a road trip with a couple of my buddies, but never really saw anything."

Turning off the water, I drained the lettuce and walked to the stove. "If you want I can show you around."

"Maybe next time, when I'll have more time."

I paused and faced him. "You're planning on coming back?"

His brows arched. "Yes. If that's okay?"

"It's fine with me." I smiled to myself as I turned back to continue.

-HTDAM-

I placed the parmesan encrusted fish on our plates along with an endive salad. Edward took a bite of the fish, as eyes fixed on his plate for a moment. "Ummm, is it okay? If you don't like it, I can make something else…"

Edward's face had a somewhat quizzical expression. "If I didn't watch you make this, I would have thought you purchased it from a restaurant."

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

Edward took another bite before answering, "Bella, this is delicious. I knew you could cook, the fried fish at your dad's proved that, but _this_ is unbelievable."

I sighed in relief. "It's something I just threw together one day. I liked it."

"Bella, this isn't something you just throw together."

We both laughed. "Well, my Buppi—I mean grandmother, we called her Buppi—would let me help her with meals when we would visit. She always said my mom never got the hang of it, but I was a natural like her. It was our thing and I found I enjoyed it. I try to cook as much as I can, but lately it's been hard."

Edward took several large bites. "Well, you can cook as much as you want for me."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Edward."

"I sure hope so." He winked as he dived in.

Our conversation was light as Edward polished off his plate. "I don't have any dessert made but I could whip us up something if you wanted."

"I bet you can," he smirked. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Getting up, I grabbed our plates and was hit with some discomfort—down there. I paused and thought for a minute before saying, "How about I clean up and you go find us something to watch?"

"I'll help you." Edward stood up, taking the plates from me and placed them in the sink.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have something to do and I can do this fast first. Go and get comfortable and I'll be there soon."

Edward wouldn't budge. "Bella, you cooked. I want to help."

Placing my hand on his forearm, I smiled at his chivalry. "I appreciate that Edward, but you're my guest. I insist." I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Go find something to watch. It'll only take me a few minutes."

He hesitated for a moment before leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead. I couldn't help ogle his behind as he walked away, thinking about how very firm and toned Edward's butt was. And to think: I had the pleasure of seeing and feeling that butt. I got the giggles just thinking about it.

I cleaned as fast as I could before grabbing my cell and running to the bathroom. I prayed she would pick up as I locked the door and sat down on the closed lid. "Hello."

"Alice, listen, I don't have much time."

"Bella, why are you whispering?"

"Alice, I don't have time to explain. Listen. Edward and I had sex—"

"What! How? When!" I held the phone away from my ear.

The moment I heard the screams stop, I continued. "Alice, I don't have time. He's here—"

"Edward's in Phoenix?"

"Alice! I promise I will give you a blow by blow, but I have a question."

"You better Isabella." She huffed out in frustration.

I couldn't blame her, but I didn't have the time and I needed her help. "Okay, look. We had sex, ummm, several times and it was good, freaking _fantastic_ actually, but I think I may have broken my… you know…"

"What?"

"Down there. It hurt a little the first time, but then I wanted him more. At first, Edward was slow and then I wanted him _a lot_ and he was rough and hard and…well, yeah. Ummm, anyways, I think I did something. It's throbbing and really sore." Alice started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Bella, only you would think you broke your hoo-hah."

"Thanks, Alice. I know I didn't _break_ it," saying frustrated.

"Ahh honey, please calm down and _of course_ it's sore. You used it. And it sounds like you used it good," she laughed out.

"Alice,_ please_."

"All right. Take an anti-inflammatory. And warm or hot water can be soothing. Either use a warm towel or take a bath later. Okay?"

"Thanks. I just needed to know how to help it, you know, for later."

"Geez, girl! You want more?"

I smiled to myself. "Did I mention that Edward Cullen was here and we had sex?"

She laughed. "Take some pain meds and take care of yourself, girl. I would say you need to take it easy but…"

"Thanks Alice. I'll call you later." I hung up.

-HTDAM-

I took some medicine and placed a warm cloth between my legs. It felt soothing, but I knew that it might not be enough. How did I go from dedicated virgin to wanton sex fiend?

Oh yeah.

Edward Cullen.

I eventually walked out and entered the living room to find Edward spread out on the couch with his eyes closed. He was so beautiful to look at. I stilled, trying to be as quiet as possible. I wanted to take a few moments to appreciate the sight in front of me. Edward was breathtaking and he was on my couch. Nothing about that felt real, but my throbbing girly bits reminded me it was.

I grabbed the blanket on the adjacent lounger and spread it over him. Edward scared the crap out of me when he grabbed my wrist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off. It's been a long week."

"You need your rest."

"Come, lay with me." Edward scooted over, opening his arms. I climbed in, my back to his chest, as he took the blanket and wrapped it around us.

I lay in his arms in perfect peace, feeling his chest rise up and down. I felt the warmth of his breath through my hair before he placed his sensual lips along the back of my neck. He squeezed me harder when I hummed in pleasure from his caress. "This is nice."

"It is. I can't imagine a better place to be. Well actually…" Edward's hand slid down to my pants before reaching a very sore place. I winced. "Bella, are you okay?"

I lied, "I'm fine."

He turned me to face him. "You're in pain?" He didn't wait for a response; it was evident on my face. "Bella, how long have you been in pain? And we…I should have given you time."

I cupped his face. "Edward, I'm fine. Yes, I'm sore, but I wanted to… I wanted more."

He gave me a timid grin. "I know, but I wasn't thinking. All I thought about was—I have an idea."

He sat us up, taking my hand and led me to my bedroom. I was about to say I wasn't sure if more sex would help, but who was I to argue? I was a little surprised when he walked us to the bathroom and turned on the tub's faucet. "Take your clothes off."

I couldn't help standing there with a gigantic smile on my face. Having Edward be so demanding towards me, telling me to take my clothes off, was sexy hot.

I watched Edward pour some oil I had next to my tub in the water. He started to unbutton his pants as he looked back at me. "You're going to need to take those off Bella."

Why? I was having too much fun watching him.

As I began to take my shirt off, Edward stripped down in front of me. I would never get used to that, and every time I saw Edward naked, it felt like the first time. He took my breath away every time.

Edward turned off the water and looked back at me laughing. He walked in front of me and assisted with taking off the rest of my clothes. I guess I was too slow. I had more important things to do, like watch Edward strip.

He helped me into the tub and stepped in behind me. The water was hot, but soothing where it was needed. I turned to him. "How did you know this would help?"

"I know how I feel when my muscles are sore, so I thought this could help."

"Oh, I see." I thought about that, which made sense, but then I had another thought. "Edward, you know when we first, ummm…when you entered me."

He chuckled. "Entered Bella? How does I.M. Swan go from being a hot, direct, author to a timid virgin?"

I shifted, causing water to spill over the tub as I got a better look of Edward's face. "It's easy. I'm writing a fantasy. By the way, did you read it already?"

He shook his head. "No, but I plan to while I'm filming. It all came from you, though, Bella."

"I know that Edward—hey—I can be direct when I want to be."

He raised one brow. "Oh, I know. You can be _very_ direct when you want to be."

My body turned red and it wasn't from the hot water. "Okay, Edward. When your glorious manhood claimed me for the first time—"

He choked before laughing. "Glorious manhood…I like the sound of that."

Then I laughed. "You wanted the I.M. version right?"

"I want the Bella version." He kissed my cheek.

"How did you know to bite my nipple?" I forced out, embarrassed.

"What?" Edward looked confused.

"When you entered—I mean when it happened—whatever, you bit my nipple." Right then I could feel the throbbing between my legs.

Edward thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened with understanding. "Well, I have to admit you being a virgin was a _huge _surprise. You knew I wasn't one Bella. And when I lost mine, the girl was already experienced. Actually, you're my first virgin." I didn't want to hear about some other girl, but knowing I was his first kind of helped. "I just didn't want to be the one to hurt you."

"So you bit me?"

A sly grin splayed on his face. "I came up with that last minute. I wanted to divert the pain to pleasure."

"I see." I lay back against his chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, you allowing me to be your first was indescribable. After the initial shock, I wanted to claim you as mine."

Even though the water was getting colder, I was heating up. "Edward, I _wanted _you to be my first," I admitted.

Edward's lips lingered behind my ear before taking my lobe into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his hands as they started to roam over my wet body finding refuge on my breasts. He circled and tweaked my nipples until I arched my back for more. I began relaxing into the pleasure his fingers provided as my focus turned to his hardened member beneath me while he continued to lavish kisses along my neck.

I tensed up for a moment when Edward's hands slid down my side reaching my aching center. His fingers gently and slowly caressed between my folds, as the soothing water splashed with the swaying motion.

Edward leaned in; his fingers entered my core as his lips captured the moan that escaped my mouth. It was a slow build and when I closed my eyes as I exploded, Edward kissed me harder capturing the sounds of pleasure.

When I opened my eyes and looked in his, Edward had a sense of pride before he placed kisses along my face. "Feel better?"

"I do. Thank you. Ummm, would you like to feel better?" I said as my hand started to make its way up his legs.

"This is about you Bella." He kissed my forehead. "We need to cool it for tonight at least." I pouted. "What I would love to do with those lips…"

My mouth dropped.

"The water's getting cold," he said as he stepped out reaching for me to come.

Edward wrapped a towel around him before grabbing another to dry me off. It took a while as he focused on several places of my body. I thought I was the only one being driven crazy until he said, "That's enough," and splashed cold water over his face. I offered to help make things better again and he said tomorrow we could explore that.

We decided to watch TV in bed. I finally remembered to tell Edward I had a birth control shot. After explaining why I would get one, even as a virgin, he looked thrilled at the thought of being without a hat in the future. Edward tested clean at his last physical—which was recent—and offered to show me the results. With that all cleared up, we then talked about nothing before drifting asleep in each others arms.

The past couple of days turned out to be surreal. If it were a dream, I didn't want to wake up. Edward destroyed me for any other man.

The fact that I didn't want anyone else, terrified the hell out of me.

*******HTDAM**********

So? Let me hear it ;)

If you have any questions please feel free to PM or leave a comment. I will respond back!

You know teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and FB, see links on my profile page.

Cheers,

Tini


	16. Chapter 16: Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head. **

* * *

**A/N**

**Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and sydneytarn.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Green Eyed Monster

Normally I would have been woken by an alarm clock, but that morning it was by the buzzer of Mary Alice. I thought I turned off my ringer, but I had been a little busy taking a bath with Edward to be concerned about that. I wish I had been when my cell phone blew up the next morning.

I couldn't say it was all bad. I slept like a rock and didn't hear it at first. It was Edward that woke me up with layered kisses down my naked back before handing me my cell saying it had to be important because it had rung several times in a row. When I looked at the caller ID, I knew better.

Even though the last thing I wanted to do was to get out of bed or leave Edward, I had no choice. I had a meeting to attend. So, I took my cell to the bathroom and called Alice back, explaining that I would fill in the details once Edward left tomorrow. That appeased her and I got ready to go.

When I stepped out a very sleepy Edward opened his eyes to look at me. "Bella, you look incredible as always."

I had on a gray button down shirt and black pencil skirt with a pair of black heels—nothing out of the ordinary. I had piled my hair into a messy bun and threw on a light coat of make-up. "Thanks Edward, but this is nothing."

"Come here," he said mischievously.

I could see the hunger in his eyes and all that did was make me wet—you know where. I shook my head, knowing if I stepped any closer I would not be going to my meeting.

"Bella," he purred.

I stepped closer to the door. "Edward, if I come near you I won't go. And this is an important meeting."

Edward pushed himself up to rest back on the headboard as I watched his pecs move. I swallowed hard as I became more aroused. I was going to have to change my panties.

"I only wanted to kiss you goodbye." He smirked.

I stood there drooling and thinking he's and evil, evil man. I blew him a kiss before his head fell back in laughter. "Edward, if I kiss you, no hands."

Edward raised his hands. "I promise."

I walked over leaning in for a kiss and Edward grabbed me pulling me onto him while slobbering wet kisses all over my face and neck. "Edward!"

His hand slid up my thigh bringing my skirt with it until he reached my center. "Always wet," he growled in my neck. "I love how you feel around me when I spread you open, "saying as his panty clothed finger circled my now very wet sex before one finger eased inside.

"Edward..."

"Bella, let me make you come."

He fingers vigorously started to stroke. "Edward…Oh gaaa…I want…ahh…I…caa…can't."

Edward pinched my clit, and I screamed out, making him abruptly stop before finishing me off. "Bella, are you still sore?"

I used that moment to flee. "I have to go. I'm sorry." I wiggled out of his arm. "I wouldn't go if this wasn't important."

Edward nodded. "Sorry. Seeing you dressed like that…" He was killing me as he paused, lingering eyes perusing my body. "I know it's important. Why don't I meet you after your meeting?"

I pushed down my skirt and straightened up my clothes. "Okay. I can meet you—"

"I'll meet you. We can go to lunch."

Looking at him cautiously I asked, "Is that going to work?"

"Why not?" Edward placed his hands behind his head.

"What if you're seen?"

"Not worried, Bella. I'll meet you."

I blinked at him a couple of times before smiling. "I can leave you the keys to the SUV."

"I'll take a cab and then we can ride together."

"All right." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye. "I'll leave the information on the counter. If you need anything call me. You have free rein of the place… but no snooping around."

"Afraid I'll find your toy stash?" I was horrified. How did he know? "Bella?" Edward started laughing. "Bella has toys," he sung out.

I threw a pillow at him. "I don't…have that many."

I was truly horrified.

He grabbed my hand. "Maybe later we can play with a few."

I froze as I looked into his wishful eyes and cocky smile. As embarrassed as I was, something about Edward and my toys started an inferno inside of me and I needed to get the heck out quick.

I rushed out telling him I would call as I wrote down the information, grabbed my keys, and sped out the door. That man was going to kill me.

-HTDAM-

Staying focused knowing Edward was lying in my bed was excruciating, but I needed my head in the game. I was in re-negotiation for royalties and with the offer of the movie, I was asking for more money for book two. Jessica and I underestimated the first book's potential and I only signed on for the one.

When I decided to write book two, she wanted to publish it, but I wanted more control and better royalties. All in all, I was very happy with the deal made and I signed on for three books total.

When Jessica's assistant told her someone was waiting for me outside of her office, I knew who it was by her flustered voice. She barely could get out that a _gentleman_ was waiting for me.

"Bella, are you getting a little action on the side?" Jessica winked.

"No Jessica." I was thinking more like a lot of action. "Well, if we're done."

I stood up hoping Jessica wouldn't follow, but I was not in luck. I knew she would be nosy. I also knew Angela kept her mouth shut about Edward, so this would be a surprise to her. As I walked out the door, we both were in for a surprise.

Edward had on a gray suite with a white button down shirt that had a couple of buttons undone. His hair was a perfectly sexy mess, and the smile on his sunglass-covered face beamed. Jessica took a step back in shock before mumbling, "Is that Edward Cullen?"

Edward walked straight toward me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry, I'm late."

I inhaled in his delicious scent. "I knew you would be," I teased, "but we just finished."

"_This _is who you're doing?"

We both turned to Jessica. Edward was amused, I was peeved. "Jessica! This is who I'm having lunch with. Why…Edward, this is Jessica Stanley, my publisher."

Edward wrapped an arm around me while he reached his other hand out to shake Jessica's. "Nice to meet you."

She took her time shaking his hand. "I'm actually good friends with your manager, James."

Edward's demeanor changed when she said his name. "Is that so? Well, it was still nice meeting you."

Even though he tried to play it off, something about that seemed weird. Jessica laughed and giggled placing her hand on his arm. We both noticed and when Edward looked down at her hand and moved his arm away and squeezed me tighter, I wanted to jump him right there and claim him as mine.

I told Jessica we needed to go and dragged Edward into the elevator, not saying a word until the door closed. Then I pounced. I ravished Edward's face with kisses, focusing on his chiseled jaw as I nipped and gnawed at it like a starving puppy. Edward let me until the door opened. I calmly walked out of the elevator, into the lobby, and to my car. Before I had a chance to place the car in reverse, Edward leaned over and gave me a hard kiss. We both smiled as our foreheads came together. "You missed me," he stated.

"I always miss you. Ummm, sorry for attacking you."

"You can do that as much as you want."

"I don't know what came over me. Seeing Jessica touch you and her assistant ogling you, it made me...mad."

One side of Edward's mouth lifted, "I've been there. And for the record, you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" I studied his eyes.

Edward narrowed his, "You were worried?"

"Not worried, just..it's nothing."

I wanted to ask him what these past few weeks meant for us now, but I was afraid it might be too soon.

He sat back examining my face. "Bella, what is it?"

"Can we talk about it at lunch? I'm starving."

He looked into my eyes. "All right, but we will talk about this."

-HTDAM-

I took Edward to one of my favorite Mexican restaurants in Tempe. I loved how during colder days and evenings they heated the patio's adobe fireplaces. It was a cooler day, but still warm enough to eat outside. Soft music played in the background as we sipped on sangria.

"This is a nice place," Edward said as his eyes circled around.

"It's my favorite. I knew the place would be empty after the lunch rush, so you don't have to worry about being seen."

Edward looked puzzled. "Bella, do you think I don't want to be seen with you?"

"No! No, I was just trying to…I don't know." I took a long sip of my wine as Edward cautiously watched. "Huh, after what we…I _still _feel flustered talking to you sometimes!" saying more to myself.

"I fluster you?" He smirked.

Cocky ass.

"You fluster a lot of women, Edward. You know this."

Edward's grin fell. "I think you're exaggerating, and those women I fluster…it's the celebrity they see, not me, Bella. And you never answered my question, why are you worried about us being seen here? I thought I explained this the other night?"

I looked down, occupied with my napkin. "You said you wanted to keep us private for as long as possible."

"Oh. I do. But I didn't think there were any paparazzi hanging around your place. I could be wrong, since you _are _I.M. Swan—"

Looking up, Edward had an amused expression. "Edward, there are no paps hanging around my place, nor would they be interested in my daily activities."

His smile wavered. "I hope so Bella. For at least a little while longer. Anyways, no one knows I'm here, so I think we're good for now."

"You told Tanya and didn't mention you were with me." Why did that pop out so fast?

Edward's brows furrowed. "Yeah, I did tell her. _And_ Victoria, as well as James, but none of them know I'm with you. It's none of their business." Just hearing that creep's name turned my stomach. "Hey, is there something I need to know about them?"

My eyes grew wide as I stared at Edward. "No! There's just something about him…"

"James?" Edward's face turned hard. "Should I be worried?"

I shook my head. "No! Sorry, I mean…well, he rubs me the wrong way, that's all."

"Uh huh," Edward pondered before asking, "Did he do something to you Bella?" His tone was clipped.

"Nothing like that. It's just, I can't explain it. It's me, forget it, I don't know what came over me. He's fine. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten to go to your première."

Edward's expression stayed tight. "Well at least he's good for one thing."

I looked at Edward curiously about his comment. He wasn't going to volunteer anything else so we continued on with lunch.

-HTDAM-

Edward scarfed down his enchiladas and ate a few bites of mine. "This is really good, Bella."

"I told you."

We spent the rest of our time getting to know each other more. I told him about my life in Phoenix, which was really not much to tell. I was a pretty boring person. If I wasn't writing, I was watching television or reading books. Saying that stuff out loud sounded pretty despairing, but I enjoyed my life. I did travel as much as I could and I visited Alice a lot. So, I wasn't all that boring.

Finishing up the last of my sangria I said, "It must have been great traveling abroad, Edward."

"It was. I loved Italy and I spent a lot of time in England."

"I get to spend two weeks there," I was thrilled.

"When?" He sounded grim.

"Ummm, remember I told you I was going on tour? I'm in England during _that _time."

Recollection came. "I must admit Bella, I pushed that information aside to deal with at a later date. The reality that I won't be seeing you for six weeks…"

My heart melted. "Trust me. I wanted to change the dates after the first date with you."

"As selfish as I would like to be, _this_ is your big break. And no one, including myself, should stand in the way of it. At least I'm here during the beginning."

"I kinda hoped you would be around for much longer than the beginning, Edward."

He grinned, "Bella. I plan on being around for as long as you'll have me."

"I'll always have you."

Where the heck did that come from? I felt my flesh heat up.

Edward chuckled. "I love how your entire body blushes. In fact, I think we need to get the check so I can examine it closer."

Inhaling, I stared into darkened green eyes as my pulse sped up. The server came over right on time. "Check please."

*******HTDAM**********

**Hehehe** a little fluffy. Enjoy it because here comes ch. 17!

Don't forget to put this on follow to get the updates. Hopefully it'll be earlier this week.

Well? Let me hear it. I'm almost at 500 reviews. Love, love reading your thoughts!

Thanks to all of you for showing me some love!

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and FB, link on profile page, but you know this.

Fic Rec:

New story by my beta LeonaBlack931: Mione in Time

"Hermione lost everything be ause of Bellatrix. Her best friend. Her love. Her family.

Even her life. She finds herself some where new.. Maybe a new start? Alternate

Universe. Rates M for language, sexuality, mental and physical harm, and extreme

violence."

Go show her some love ;)

Cheers,

Tini


	17. Chapter 17: Transitions

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and sydneytarn**, **for making this happen earlier than usual. **We're giving you 3, yes 3 updates this week.**

**ALERT:**

This is a trust me chapter. Yup, it needs to be said, and you need to make mental note of that for a while. Just saying ;)

Oh, and this specific question needs to be answered. There will be** NO CHEATING in this story. **I don't do that.

Merry Christmas! Well, in this world.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:Transitions

"That was amazing," I said, catching my breath as Edward fell back on the bed.

I laid beside him as he turned his body towards me. "I can think of a few other words to describe that, Bella."

I blushed as Edward's finger drew circles on my bare stomach after our post-coitus bliss. Glancing around the room, I noticed the only thing that survived on my bed was the bottom sheet, and my duvet and pillows were thrown haphazardly across the room. We laid there, limbs entwined, soaking in the last rays of the sun as dusk started to fall.

I couldn't get enough of Edward, and the feel of his hands softly brushing over my stomach caused me to shiver. He noticed, reaching down to grab the comforter as he placed it over us. "As much as I love studying your naked form, I can't have you catch a cold."

A shy grin graced my face as I pecked his nose with a kiss. "That was thoughtful of you. And I must admit having you stare at my body was making me self-conscious."

"Bella, your body is breathtaking," he stated obviously.

"Edward…" I said, doubtful.

He sat up. "It is. And I'm becoming an expert at understanding your body."

I looked up seeing that smirk. "I can't argue with that."

"You're an incredible woman, Bella Swan."

Edward could make me feel so beautiful and wanted from only his words. But it was what I saw in his eyes that made me believe them.

"I love the feel of you," Edward crooned as his fingers slid between my breasts.

Did I say the man also made me feel sexy? When I was with Edward, he made me feel…alive. When he touched me, everything was more heightened, in a new way.

We kissed for a while before Edward settled me in his arms. "Bella, you're making it harder to leave."

The joy I was feeling instantly got sucked out. Edward was leaving in the morning and that realization made my chest hurt.

Edward reached over, lifted my face towards him. I refused to look in his eyes. "Hey, this isn't going to be easy for me," he said, as I looked up into his eyes. "It's going to be hell. But, we will make it work Bella."

I buried my head into his chest. "Do you think so? Do you really think this can work?"

He pushed me back as he stated confidently, "Bella, I know this can work."

"Oh, Edward…"

I kissed him and he pulled back. "Are you crying?"

I didn't realize that I was. With everything that had happened I was feeling overwhelmed. "I just…I wanted to stay in this cocoon for a little while longer. I don't want this to end, Edward. I know it's only been a few weeks…"

He sat up straight sitting back against the headboard. "Bella, look at me." I shook my head. "Bella. Please look at me."

Edward had a pained expression on his face. "Edward, I'm okay."

"_This_," he pointed between him and me, "will work. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I wanted us to work from the beginning. Bella, I will do everything in my power to make this work, but I can't do it alone."

"Edward, I want it to work, but—"

"No buts Bella. This is going to work. We'll call, video chat, visit, whatever we have to do."

Edward sounded determined, and for the first time I thought maybe he could have the same feelings that I did.

-HTDAM-

Saying goodbye to Edward was insufferable. To not see or feel him anytime soon was unbearably painful to think about. It was much easier leaving him in L.A. Although being mad as hell at him could have helped.

We said our goodbyes in the car. Even though he knew no paps were around, there were a lot of people in the airport and he didn't want any pictures "popping" up unexpectedly. Our little bubble would remain intact for as long as it could.

I drove home on autopilot. It was not until I pulled into the garage, that I realized I was home. Angela had arrived that morning and was working on the edits until I returned from the airport. I called Alice and finally filled her in on all the details. She let me cry out my sadness in-between telling her about my exploits. I didn't realize how long we were on the phone until I received a text from Edward stating that he had arrived safely and would call me later that night.

Edward had a lot of work to catch up on, and since he was about to shoot another movie, he had many things to do before he left. Filming started after New Year's. Edward was going to Seattle to spend Christmas with his family and then he would leave to go to Vancouver, Canada to start shooting. I wished it was my Christmas with Charlie, but I would be spending it with my Mom and Phil in Florida before flying to New York.

Angela and I worked late into the night. I did get to speak to Edward for a little while. I could tell he was tired and that he still had a lot to do. We said our good nights and went back to work.

It was after midnight when I finally crawled into bed. Even though there were fresh linens on the bed, I could still smell Edward on my pillows. I hugged one as memories of the last two days flashed across my mind. I could feel every touch, every kiss. My skin heated up at the thought of Edward's fingers. Picking up my cell, I looked at the picture I had taken while Edward was sleeping. Yes. I knew that was creepy, but he looked like an angel when he slept. My angel. And with that thought, I fell asleep.

-HTDAM-

_Trying_, at first, was easier said than done. Even though both Edward and I knew that our schedules would eventually slow down, it wasn't currently helping. We spoke to each other a couple of times each day. Usually first thing in the morning and at night when we would fall asleep on the phone, but recently, we had had problems connecting. But, when we did catch each other, it started to feel that Edward and I were in a normal relationship. One where he wasn't a busy movie star, and I wasn't an up-and-coming author with a full schedule. Yet, the bubble would always pop when I had to go because of a meeting or edits, or when he had to take an important call or do an interview. Reality always interrupted.

Edward and I had decided to video chat as much as we could. So, if I was driving somewhere, I would place the cell on the dashboard and talk, or when he was in-between takes or appointments, he would call. It actually seemed to add to our closeness—being in each other's daily activities. It also gave me a glimps into the craziness of Edward's life.

Video chatting came in very handy at night. We would flirt—a lot. I always made sure that I had on something sexy and Edward would only wear boxers or pajama pants. He caught me a few times touching the monitor as I ran my fingers down his screened chest. I just wanted a touch. That's when our discussions would turn more towards the _900 talk_ type of conversations.

Listening to dirty talking Edward was sometimes too much. Yet, seeing him as flustered as I was made it better. The fact that it was _me_ that made him frustrated was a _huge_ turn-on. And it always ended in some playtime with the toys. I was starting to think that I had an addiction to one of my toys.

-HTDAM-

When I arrived in Florida, the moment my mom looked at me with her wide brown eyes, she knew. How? I hadn't quite figured that out, but she knew her little girl wasn't a virgin anymore. Maybe it was a Mom thing. "Who is he?" she asked, as soon as I entered the kitchen.

I shook my head as I sat down next to her at the table. I noticed Mom's aged skin was darker, and her curly brown hair was highlighted by the sun. "Mom, why would you assume—"

"Bella, you're glowing," she said studying my face.

"It's the sun." She gave me an evil eye. "All right—I met someone."

She clapped her hands. "I knew it! Was it good?"

"Mom!" I looked around embarrassed. Phil was somewhere in the house.

"Oh Bella, your secret is always safe with me. I just hope he treated you special."

I never told my mom that I was a virgin. It's something I never mentioned or wanted to discuss. Just like I never wanted to hear about her sex life, even though she felt like always sharing. I wasn't as free-spirited as my mother. "Why would you assume…"

"Bella, a mother knows. And by the look on your face—" she smirked as she walked to the microwave after hearing the ding.

"It was several weeks ago, how can you see—" What was I saying?

"A Mother knows, _Bella_. Now, tell me all about it."

"_That_ is never going to happen. Is dinner ready?" asking to deter her from her line of questions.

"Hearing you speak, I would think you were a prude like your father, but I read your book."

I shook my head not wanting to listen to any more and started to get up. "What time is church?"

Yes, even the perverts can go to church on Christmas Eve. "Seven."

"I need to make a call before we eat."

"Well hurry up, I want to hear all about this young man. Or is he an older man? I'll be fine with that." I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

Mom and Phil had recently bought a house in central Florida when Phil accepted a new management position with the minor league baseball association. They were still keeping the house in Phoenix to use off-season, or when they got tired of Florida.

I was sad at first when Mom told me they were moving, but I was considering a move to Seattle. As much as I hated the cold and rain, I missed Alice, and I wanted to be closer to Charlie. My mom's move to Florida helped push me to have Alice start looking for condos, and I was going to keep my place in Phoenix as an investment.

-HTDAM-

After getting ready, I had an urge to call Edward but looking at the time confirmed that he might not be alone yet. We had been video chatting more, which helped—a lot. Seeing him made such a difference, and I think it made one for him.

After attending the long-awaited funeral with Tanya—the family had quarreled about arrangements—Edward called that night drained. He had done everything he could to support Tanya and her family. Edward said Tanya was in bad shape, but she had some friends and family around to help her. Looking at Edward, you could see that he was wiped out and needed a mental break.

So, I flashed my breasts at him. Yes. I, Bella Swan, flashed my breasts. Something I had never been comfortable with. I always wondered if someone could hack into a video feed, but I did it. It may have been for a split second, and I was beet red from embarrassment, but the look on Edward's face made it all worth it. Edward went from Mr. Gloomy Face to Mr. Ray of Sunshine. Of course, he wanted to see more, and I had to explain why I wasn't going there, but he did appreciate the sentiment of me trying to make him smile, and it did the job.

-HTDAM-

Edward was in Seattle for Christmas, and he brought Tanya with him. Evidently, she had some issues with her family after the funeral and was going to spend the holidays alone. _Again_, Edward came to the rescue—which I loved him for—but I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't upset.

I tried to be as sympathetic, and asked Edward why she couldn't spend the holidays with her _girl_ friends or someone _other_ than him. Edward explained that she didn't have many girlfriends and she was comfortable with his family.

Of course she was comfortable—they dated and his family knew her. Yet, _I _was still an unknown. It took several drawn out breaths, as I spoke to him, to compose the turmoil that was stirring in my gut. Yeah, I knew he was trying to "protect" me from his crazy lifestyle, but it also made it seem as if Edward had no one in his life _other_ than Tanya.

And it didn't help that every time we did talk, Tanya interrupted somehow. I started calling Edward late at night to get him alone. I hated waking him up, but I wanted uninterrupted time. And, if I was being honest with myself, what was really bothering me was that Edward and I hadn't spoken about the terms of our relationship, and I only had myself to blame for that.

I didn't want to push at first and our relationship was new. Edward and I hadn't known each other that long—it had only been a month now, and I wanted to see where things led naturally. If I only had some confirmation that we were exclusive or that he was my boyfriend, I would feel at ease, but until then, I felt like I was in limbo. I told myself as soon as I came off of the tour, we would sort this all out. Even though Edward told me time and time again that Tanya and he were only friends, I hated that she made me doubt him. But most of all, I hated doubting us.

-HTDAM-

Edward had said that his family celebrated on Christmas Eve, so I knew I wouldn't be speaking to him until later that evening. But, I wanted to confirm that he had received my gift, so I thought a quick call would do that. Edward answered on the first ring. "Bella!" He sounded joyful.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." I stopped just outside my door.

"Merry Christmas to you. How's your Mom?"

I quietly laughed. "Funny. Good. Can you believe she figured out we had sex by looking at me."

"I'm _that_ good," Edward confidently stated.

I giggled. "Edward. Did you get my gift?"

"I did. I was going to open it."

"No! Can you wait until tomorrow? And when you're alone?"

"Now, I'm really going to open it." He said, quizzically.

I peered down the hallway, hearing my mom's voice. "It's not like that. I just wanted you to open it, _alone_."

Edward hesitated before saying, "Okay. I had planned on it. Hey, is everything all right?"

"Great and you?"

"Well, it would be a lot better if you were here."

I spoke softly. "I wish that I could be."

Then _her_ voice came through loud and clear in the background. "Eddie, you're missing the game," Tanya whined.

"I'll be there in a minute. Well, enjoy your time with your Mom, Bella."

I wanted to say something to Edward about Tanya, but I held my tongue. Later, I thought. It's Christmas. "I will, and enjoy the time with your family."

I was about to hang up when I heard, "Oh, Bella, my mom says Merry Christmas."

"What?" I paused in shock. I had never met his mom.

"Like your Mom, my mom noticed a difference. She hounded me until I conceded. I told her everything about you and she can't wait to meet you." I didn't know what to say. I was in shock. "Bella?"

"Edward. I would love to meet your mom," I smiled at the phone.

"As soon as we're both back in the states, I told her I would plan something. If not, she threatened to come find you on your book tour," he chuckled.

"If she's anything like you, I think she could."

"Where do you think I get my detective skills from? Oh, and Emmett says the same. He wants you to meet Rose. That meeting can wait a bit. She's a little harder to take."

I heard my mom's voice getting closer. "Okay. Well, I have to go. I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," and I wanted to add "I love you" but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella."

I felt a little lighter after that phone call. Edward had told someone about me, and it was his mother. My heart grew a bit larger thinking about that. It also cringed at the thought of Tanya being there with him. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with her.

Walking down the hallway, I bumped into my mother. "You look better. Talk to that man of yours."

I smiled. "Yes, Mother. I spoke to him."

"Thought so." She winked walking past.

Mothers always knows.

*******HTDAM**********

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya...and you thought it was going to be all giggles, and fluff. Well hold on, because I think we're about to go for a ride ;)

Let me know what ya think!

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and FB

Cheers,

Tini


	18. Chapter 18: BFF's

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.**

* * *

**A/N**

Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and sydneytarn. We promised 3 updates this week and you got them!

Big thank you for the reviews! Love hearing your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: BFF's

I loved spending Christmas at my childhood home in Forks, but spending it on the beach in Florida wasn't bad at all.

We woke up, opened gifts, and I made a huge brunch before we headed to the resort. I booked rooms at one of the luxury beach hotels;since we were going to have dinner there. I wasn't going to eat my mom's cooking, and I thought we could enjoy the resorts amenities for the day.

Phil golfed while my mom and I lay at the relaxation pool. I love kids, but this pool was for adults only, and they played spa music while people waited on you hand and foot. Merry Christmas to me.

Edward called late morning when he opened up the watch I bought him. I had no clue what to get him and since he was always late it seemed to fit. I had it engraved; on the back it had a picture of a beer pilsner and my initials. He loved it.

Edward didn't mention anything for me, but I didn't expect it. I wouldn't say that I was overjoyed that he hadn't had time to buy me anything. Lately, everything that Victoria was supposed to do fell through the cracks. Which Frustrated Edward so much that he started to handle personal matters himself—he was getting good at ordering flowers. Edward's been so busy lately and his hands have been full with Tanya stuff. So, I didn't say anything, just happy that he liked my gift.

During our conversation Edward expressed several times that he was freezing his butt off; it snowed in Seattle. I bragged how it was eighty-five degrees and sunny as I sipped frozen drinks and relaxed in the Jacuzzi. He didn't find that funny, but I did.

My mom kept looking over at me with a knowing smile—I told her everything about Edward. I also ignored her while I told Edward I would call him when I arrived in New York in the morning.

-HTDAM-

Christmas day was relaxing and dinner was incredible. I ate so much my belly swelled up and it looked like I had a baby pump. Chills came over me thinking about a baby and then Edward came to mind. I had to shake that thought away. It was _way_ too early and I wasn't ready to even entertain that idea.

When we arrived back to Mom and Phil's place later that evening, there was a package on the doorstep with a bouquet of flowers. Mom read the card and said with a goofy smile that it was for me as she asked me to open it. As I looked at the perfectly script card I knew it was from Edward. He remembered. What was even funnier, the card said:

**Bella,**

**I remembered.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Edward**

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yes, Mom. But in private. Can you put these in water?"

She smelled the red roses smiling as she went into the kitchen. I went into my room and locked the door. I knew my mother. I unwrapped the small box and came to the red jewelry box. I knew this box well. I _was_ friends with Alice, and she had expensive taste. It was a platinum bracelet with a very delicate chain. In the center were three circles intertwined: pink, gold, and silver with a diamond attached at the end. It was magnificent, expensive, and too much. I called Edward. "O.M.G. Edward! Cartier?"

"Do you like it?" You could hear his smile through the phone.

"I love it. It's too much." I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, nothing is too much for you."

"But Edward…"

"All I want to hear is that you love it. When I saw it, it reminded me of you."

My heart ached for him so much right then. "I love it, Edward."

"Good. And you thought I forgot."

I giggled. "I didn't."

"You did."

I lay back on my bed. "Well, I know you've been busy and I didn't want you to feel you had to give me something."

"Bella, like I have said a thousand times I will never be too busy for you. And it's Christmas, how could you think I would forget to buy you a gift. And I love my watch. Maybe I'll start being on time."

We both laughed as tears dropped from my eyes. I was an emotional sap and I loved that man. I wanted so much to tell him right then, but I knew it had to be done in person.

-HTDAM-

I had to leave for New York early the next morning to make a store signing by one. I called Alice yesterday to see if she liked the earrings I bought her, but she didn't answer. Usually, I would be concerned to not hear from her but with Jasper in her life things have changed. It was just weird she didn't call me back on Christmas or answer her cell. I sent her a couple of urgent texts and knew she would respond as soon as she could.

I also checked on Edward who had a couple of days off before heading back home. He planned on spending some quality time with his family before he and Tanya returned to L.A.. I promised him we would have some time later that evening to talk. We ended up planning a phone date for nine.

-HTDAM-

I loved New York in the winter. Alice and I would fly in for a weekend of shopping. I loved to look at the Christmas store window displays while Alice just loved to shop.

Angela had arrived before me and checked us into the hotel. The driver pulled up to a very beautiful and elegant boutique hotel. Front desk had my keys ready and I had a few moments to take a shower and relax before taking off.

I tried Alice again and nothing. I was starting to get worried. Thinking I should have asked for Jaspers cell. I did have his email address and sent him a happy holiday's greeting and have you seen Alice email.

I wanted to lay down for a bit but as soon as I got out of the shower Angela was at my door. "Bella, how was your Christmas?"

She had on a cute little sweater dress and her long brown hair was down and curled. But it was the glowing smile that caught my attention. That was something new. Angela was a very beautiful girl with great full features, but her brown eyes were beaming more than normal. "Good and yours?"

She smiled. "I brought a friend to my parents house."

That explained the glow. "Ah-hah. Was this a special friend?"

"Maybe?" She giggled.

"Do I know him?"

"Bella, it's in the beginning stages," she warned.

Angela had always been a very private person and I respected that. "All right, I won't press it. How was the flight?" I asked as I finished brushing my hair.

She placed a folder on the vanity desk in front of me. "Long, but at least they added lie-flat seats in business class. I have your schedule for today."

I looked it over and saw that I would be done around seven tonight. I had a couple of meetings in the morning and a tour of another publishing house that Jessica worked with. She wanted me to meet their creative team.

Angela and I decided to get something to eat before heading to the bookstore. I wanted a slice of cheese pizza and a potato knish. The best thing about traveling was the local food. I was a foodie at heart and I loved to try new things. But that wasn't new, every time I came to the city I had to get a slice from a stand and a knish from a deli. I had Angela take a picture of me eating the dripping cheese from the pizza and I sent it to Edward.

I knew he wouldn't see it until he woke up but I was surprised when he sent a response back: I want to lick that cheese off MY lips.

"That good, Bella?" Angela smiled as she looked at me grinning at my cell phone. I nodded. "So, it's serious?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. It was for me, but we hadn't discussed everything yet. "I hope so."

She gave me a warm smile before my cell rung.

"Are you having fun?" Edward's raspy voice spoke directly to my girly bits.

"It would be better if you were here."

I could hear Edward's sheets shuffling. "We'll plan a trip just the two of us."

"That sounds great. Did I wake you?"

"I like being woken up by you. Too bad it wasn't under other circumstances." You could hear his smirk through the phone.

"Maybe we need to plan on that soon." I said lowering my voice.

"Bella, don't tease. I can barely stand it as it is."

"You said you would try to visit me."

"I did, but my schedule keeps filling up. They keep adding earlier times to the production."

The joy of eating the pizza was wiped away in an instant. The thought of not seeing Edward for a longer time…. "Edward, I need to go. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay...I miss you."

"Miss you too, talk to you tonight."

"Can't wait."

I hung up staring out the window. "Is everything all right Bella?"

"It's fine. Edward's schedule is getting busier."

She placed her hand on top of mine. "Hey, it will work out. If I need to rearrange some things give me the word."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, but you know how jam-packed things are. It'll be fine. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Can you keep trying Alice for me. I haven't heard from her."

She looked concerned. "I'll get on it. We better head out or you'll be late."

I threw out the last bites of my food. Between missing Edward and not hearing from Alice, I lost my appetite.

-HTDAM-

The line formed around the block. I was shocked at the amount of people who were waiting, and the response my book was getting always surprised me. I was signing at an independent bookstore and it could barely hold the fifty people allowed inside. It reminded me of the bookstores I would find in Seattle. They were the best places to explore. Something about the whimsy of old books and obscure stores with friendly shop owners that kept me coming back. I would love for all of my signings to be at places like that.

I was half way done with the line when I saw Angela walking toward me with a concerned face. I thanked the person in front of me for her support and excused myself. "What's wrong?"

"I have Alice on the phone and she sounds like she's upset."

Taking the phone out of her hand, I walked into a private corner. "Alice!"

"Bella. I'm sorry I didn't call," she sniffed. "I love the earrings."

"What's wrong?"

Alice cried out, "Jasper and I broke up."

"What!"

"Bella, it was horrible. We were driving back from my parents and I mentioned I wanted kids. He froze and started spitting out things like, I'm not ready, and we're young, and he had a bad childhood, and isn't it too soon?" She started to sob harder.

"Alice, please calm down. You _are_ young and you guys have plenty of time for that."

"I wasn't saying I wanted kid's right then, Bella. I was trying to hint around a commitment."

"You two _are_ committed."

"It's my fault. I thought he was going to ask me to marry him."

"What! When?" I asked a little too loud. I hunched further in the corner lowering my voice.

"I thought he was going to do it on Christmas. He's been acting funny. Suspicious and weird, Bella. I thought if I brought up the subject he would feel more comfortable."

"So you mention having kids?"

She started bawling. "I know! Uhggg, I don't know. And I was hormonal. We met my parents!"

Sadly, Alice being hormonal explained some of it. She can get pretty nasty. "Did that go well?"

"As well as expected. Mom was drunk and Dad kept asking what his intentions were with his little girl."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. He sounded like Charlie. "Alice, I'm sure things will calm down in a couple of days."

"I broke up with him!" She yelled before sobbing.

"Alice…"

"I was mad, Bella. I broke up with the love of my life."

"Did you try to call him, maybe if you talk—"

"That's it. He won't talk to me! In fact he wasn't even at home. I went over late last night and he wasn't even home, Bella. I have a key. I went over again this morning and it looked as if he never came home." She sobbed harder.

"Alice, I'm sure he's just at a friend's."

She blew her nose and her voice started quivering. "He was with her."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a girl at his firm. She works with him and I know she likes him but he never showed interest until…"

I felt myself getting heated. "What, Alice? Tell me."

"I saw them walking down the street a few days ago. I thought they bumped into each other, but then he opened his car door for her and she got in."

"Hell, no! I swear Alice, I will come there and cut his balls off! _No one_ cheats on my friend!"

I said that a little too loud forgetting where I was. Angela cleared her voice, and I saw a couple of women stopped in their tracks. My bad.

"It gets worse Bella. When I called his friend Pete to find Jasper he said he saw Jaz at the bar. They were performing last night and he mentioned that Jocelyn— that's the whore's name from his work—was there. But after their set Jaz disappeared. Oh, Bella. I am such a fool. And it's Christmas and I'm alone."

She was breaking my heart. I couldn't take it. "Alice, it's going to be all right. Try to get some sleep and I will call you later, okay?"

"What am I going to do Bella? I loved him so much. He was the one."

"I know. Alice, please get some rest. I will call you as soon as I'm done here, okay? I love you."

Alice hung up and I had to take a couple of deep breaths before I could face these women. I turned my head signaling to Angela. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

"No. I need you to get me on a flight tonight to Seattle. Alice needs me. Do _whatever _you have to." I walked back to the table and put my game face on.

*******HTDAM**********

Whew, what a Christmas! Well…Bella is going to Seattle…

Let me know what you think as always. I appreciate your thoughts, but you all know this by now.

Their gifts are on twitter and facebook. Link on profile.

Show my beta's some love and check out their stories and profiles.** sydneytaryn and LeonaBlack931**

XOXO

Tini


	19. Chapter 19: Red

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**No words can express how lucky I am to have such an awesome team of betas: ****EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, **and my pre-reader Tinsley Warren. They go above and beyond the call of duty, and even when I ask for a fast job to give you bonus chapters they get it done. They're awesome!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Red

Angela was a miracle worker. She made it so that I could take the scheduled meetings tomorrow as a conference call instead. She also pushed back the other meeting with the creative team for a couple of days in-between a couple of personal appearances that were scheduled. I have two days to be back in time for the network interviews and talk show appearances.

I was worried about those, but now I have no time to focus on them. Angela said she gave them my standard questions and I already knew the answers, so I was set. Angela was getting a raise. I don't know what I would have done without her.

I called Alice and told her to pick me up later that night. I arrived at Sea-Tac at 11:35pm and we headed straight to her condo. I had known Alice for most of my life and I had never seen her look that bad. She was a wreck and I knew I made the right call to come. I couldn't stand hearing the pain in her voice and not being there. Alice looked and sounded like a broken woman and even though I wanted to kill Jasper, I knew he loved her and there had to be an explanation for all of it.

Jasper was still M.I.A and no one had seen him since his performance Christmas night. I prayed he wasn't with that skank, Jocelyn. Alice was a prize and he was damn lucky to have her.

Alice and I talked the entire night until falling asleep around 7:00am. I listened to her stories about how wonderful Jasper was and how she was shocked that he would do that. Alice also outlined why she thought Jasper was going to ask her to marry him. It all made sense to me.

As soon as we fell asleep, around 7:25am, there was a loud knock on the door. I stumbled out of her bed and yanked the door open, pissed off that someone had the audacity to knock so loud.

To both of our surprises, Jasper and I now stood face to face. Once I remembered the situation, I promptly slammed the door in his face. "Bella, please. I need to talk to her."

"You should have talked to her that night, Jasper!"

"I know. I was mad and upset."

I pulled the door open. "Are you serious? You were angry that Mary Alice mentioned kids? Hell, some women might have mentioned marriage or kids after one month of dating. You two had six together!"

"I know. It wasn't that. Alice caught me off guard. I was plannin' on asking her and then—"

"Wait, what?" I pulled him in and lowered my voice. "You were going to ask Alice what exactly?"

"I was goin' to ask her to marry me."

My eyes started to water. "Why didn't you?"

He looked embarrassed—timid. "I got scared. Shi—damn it—I even asked her dad."

"You what?" I looked towards Alice's room hoping I wasn't loud enough to wake her.

We both waited a minute listening for any signs of stirring before Jasper continued. "Christmas day I spoke privately with her dad while Alice and her Mom were in the kitchen. I had it all planned, Bella. I was goin' to sing her a song that night at the club confessin' how I felt about her. But Bella, I was a bag of nerves, I don't know what happened."

"Why did it escalate to this?" I waved my arm towards Alice's room.

"Alice started gettin' upset in the car and everything that came out of my mouth was wrong. She got mad and said she never wanted to see me again. Bella, it broke me. I was mad at myself for ruining everything and losing the love of my life."

"Where the hell were you then? Alice came over to your place several times. And who's this Jocelyn whore? What the hell Jasper? You were going to have a wife and some side action?" I punched him in the arm.

"No! What? What does Jocelyn have to do with this?"

"Everything!" I spit out. "Alice saw you one day with her and she was in _your_ car. Alice also found out she was at the club that night. The last time you were seen was with _her_." I punched him again in the same sore spot on purpose.

"Crap Bella! I would _never_ cheat on Mary Alice. I love her with every fiber of my being. Jocelyn has only been in my car once and that was when I needed help picking out Alice's ring. I would have asked you, but you weren't here. And that night Jocelyn wanted to see it happen. _That's all_. She was there with her girlfriend! This is all messed up."

I stared at Jasper and you could see he was a broken man. "Let me talk to Alice first, stay here."

"Thanks Bella. Hey, weren't you supposed to be in New York?"

I glared at him and walked into Alice's bedroom. It took a lot to wake her; she had more to drink than I did. It wasn't the best idea to cry over wine, but it calmed her down. I ended up pouring cold water on her face in order for her eyes to open. Then I had to hold her back when I told her Jasper was in the other room. After the long and overdramatic fit she had, Alice calmed down and listened.

First, I explained that Jasper wasn't with Jocelyn. I knew her and that was the first thing that needed to be said. Then I told her that he loved her, that I believed him, and to hear him out. Alice agreed and took another half an hour to get ready to see Jasper.

As soon as Alice closed the bedroom door behind her I was out. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I knew they would be fine.

I woke up to Alice jumping on the bed, waking me up at around 1:00pm. She had the biggest smile on her face and her hair was a mess. I kind of new why by the freshly made-up look on her face.

Alice told me the story—_again_—but I noticed she omitted the proposal plan. I wasn't surprised; I knew Jasper would eventually try again. He was very creative with Alice's version for why he got mad, but whatever worked. She seemed to have no clue about his plans.

Jasper was going to come back later that evening to take Alice out, but she wanted to thank me by taking me shopping. I wanted to sleep, but I was there and I could take the time I had left to spend with Alice. My flight left later that evening.

After getting ready we headed to an affluent part of the city and she insisted on buying me something. That wasn't going to happen, but I was in the mood to shop. I was starting to like the shoes she selected. Even though they hurt like hell, they were sexy and Edward—oh, my, Edward! I asked Alice to hold on a minute before entering the shoe store. I pulled out my cell and saw six missed calls and numerous texts. I left in such a hurry that I forgot to let him know I was coming to Seattle.

Edward picked up on the first ring. "Bella, where the hell were you? I called all night." He said indignantly.

I turned toward the display window trying to be discreet. "Edward, I am _so_ sorry. See, Alice was upset and she needed me—"

"I needed you! Damn Bella, it's hard enough being apart. We only have so much time and I rearranged things to make sure I was available."

I wasn't sure if it was Edward's tone or the fact that he wasn't letting me explain, but how dare he! "Are you joking right now? I rearrange stuff too, Edward! If it's so damn hard to pick up the phone to call me than why do we do it?" At that point I didn't care who heard me as shoppers passed by.

"I'm not saying that Bella, it's just Tanya—"

"It's _always_ Tanya! Did _she_ need you, Edward? You had to put her on hold to call me for a minute? _So_ sorry for keeping you away from Tanya. Didn't she get enough of your time for Christmas?"

He was quiet for a moment and then cussed under his breath before saying, "Are you upset that Tanya was here for Christmas, Bella? Because if memory serves me right you spent Thanksgiving with your ex. Should I be upset about that?"

I forgot about Jake. "That's different, Edward."

"I'd say. I told you there's nothing going on between Tanya and myself, yet it's obvious Jake still harbors feelings for you."

Okay, what? I didn't know what to say, so I hung up.

I remembered what had happened last time I hung up on him, but I shrugged it off. Well…I did smile a little at the thought of how it did work out, but he pissed me off. I was tired of hearing Tanya's name from his mouth, and he's questioning my friendship with Jake?

"Should I ask what just happened?" I forgot Alice was there.

"Edward and I had a phone date last night and I forgot to let him know I was coming here. I mean it was last-minute and then I saw you and I was _so_ tired. I should have called but I just remembered. He's an ass, Alice."

She looked sympathetic. "Bella, it will be okay."

I shook my head. "I want to believe that Alice. He's pushing me over that ledge. And Tanya…I hung up on him…again." I wasn't making any sense.

"It's all right Bella. Hey, why don't we take a seat on that bench and you can explain to me what's up with Tanya?"

We sat on the bench in front of the shoe store as I filled Alice in. I told her how Edward had been there for Tanya after the death of her biological mother and that he invited her to his home for Christmas. I understood that they are friends, I stayed friends with Jake, but they were lovers. How would he feel if I spent so much time with my past lovers—look how he reacted to Jake and we never even got that far.

"Edward is a very clueless man, Bella. I have my theories, but as you know I can jump to some conclusions pretty quick. Look Bella, you need to tell Edward how you really feel. And you two need to define your relationship. From everything you have told me it does seem like he cares for you and you _are_ in love with him. It's hard having a long distance relationship. But I know you can do it Bella. First, you need to get your man's head out of his ass."

We both laughed. "Alice, my toes are numb. We need to get coffee. And thanks. After I calm down, I'll call Edward and try to hash this mess out."

She draped her arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry that I was the one to have caused all of this."

"Please. And you would have been there for me."

"Damn right I would have." We both laughed and headed straight to Starbucks before returning to the shoe store.

-HTDAM-

We spent a good hour shoe shopping before I decided on a studded black pair. Sadly, as I shopped I kept asking myself what Edward would like. He seemed to have a thing for heels, and I bought shoes that I knew we both would like. I hoped there was still a 'we'.

Things had been going well for the past several weeks and we _were _getting closer. Even though I was still pissed at him, deep inside I already forgave his insensitive ass.

As Alice and I walked out the store heading down the sidewalk, Alice looked across the street and then pulled me into a nook pointing. "O.M.G. Bella! Is that Edward?"

I looked over and saw the tall man with a baseball hat and sunglasses walking to a car. As much as Edward tried to be incognito, it's his walk and hair sticking out of the hat that gives him away. Then I noticed the tall beautiful blonde, who was _not_ Tanya. I watched as they laughed and then she touched his face as he opened his car trunk to place bags in it.

Everything turned red.

One minute I was hovered in the corner with Alice, the next I was crossing the street heading straight toward Edward. He looked up with an expression of shock and excitement as I stepped in front of him. "Bella?"

"How _dare_ you get mad at me and your with _her_?" I bawled my fists up.

"Bella, calm down." Alice said behind me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I glared at Edward. "How dare you Edward!"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights before his face turned hard. "Bella, I can explain."

"You wouldn't let _me_ explain, Edward. Now _you _want to explain? I think it's a little too late for that. What, Tanya's busy so you had to find another heifer!"

"Hey, bitch! Who are you calling a cow?" Blondie stepped in my face.

"Bella." Alice pulled me back in warning.

"What's going on here?" We all turned—except Edward kept his eyes on me—to see a very well dressed woman who had Edward's eyes. "Rosalie, Edward, what's going on?"

And that's when I wanted to die.

"Mom, this is Bella. The woman I was telling you about." Edward said as he continued to stare at me.

I couldn't look at him.

"Oh, well, Bella, it's a pleasure meeting you. Edward didn't tell us you would be in town."

"She's not supposed to be in town, mother." I could hear the agitation in his voice.

I spoke softly to the ground. "Edward, I am..."

"Kids, why don't we leave these two alone for a moment, huh? I need to pick-up one more thing. Sweetie, why don't you come with us?" She looked at Alice. "Maybe you can shed some light on…this." She whispered the last part.

Edward and I now stood face to face and I still couldn't look up at him. He was close and his height shadowed my entire body. I missed that man so much and I had the chance to see him in person and I couldn't raise my head. And I humiliated myself in front of his family. "Bella…"

I could hear the agitation in his voice. "Edward, please let me explain." I forced myself to look up at his glowering features, but his eyes had a touch of sadness in them as he nodded for me to continue.

As fast as I could I explained everything from the beginning. Not being able to reach Alice. Worrying. Alice crying and her break-up. The last-minute flight and the morning discoveries. How I realized hanging up on him may not have helped things, but he wouldn't listen and I was still a bit mad at him. Finally, I told him how I missed him so much and that I didn't want this to be the end of us.

Edward stood and listened to the entire thing without saying a word. After I finished he stood staring at me. I couldn't read him and I was praying he would give us another chance. Nothing prepared me for what happened next.

Edward took a step closer, leaned in, and took me into his arms before placing the most passionate kiss on my lips. I could feel the weight leave my body as he squeezed harder. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want him to let go. We kissed for a while before having to take a breath, and then we started again.

I loved that man and I would never forget to call him again. I felt him smile before releasing my lips. "I was very angry."

I kissed him again before saying, "So was I. And we need to talk! But I'm sorry."

Edward placed his forehead against mine. "I am, too. Bella, I was angrier with myself than you. I made the same mistake, twice."

"We both did."

He hugged me tight. "I don't care about any of it. I'm just happy you're here."

My stomach turned. "I called your sister a heifer."

He chuckled. "She'll get over it."

"I made a complete fool of myself in front of your Mother."

He smiled. "No you didn't."

I squinted my eyes at his. "Yes I did. I can never take away that first impression."

"Bella. Trust me. My family is going to love you."

I hoped so, but how could I make up for my behavior. I heard Alice laughing behind us as they approached. "Well, I see you two made up?"

I looked at the three women and then to his Mom who had a huge smile on her face. "Dr. Cullen. I apologize for my behavior." I looked at his sister. "I didn't mean to call you a…ummm, name."

"Oh Bella, Rosalie's been called worse," his mother added.

"Mom!"

She gave Rosalie a knowing eye. "You have darling." She winked at me before looking at Edward. "And from what I hear, Edward wasn't an innocent party in this."

He gawked at his Mom. "What?"

She gave _him_ a knowing look and then winked at Alice. "Well kids, why don't we get to know each other better over an early dinner? I'm sure all this excitement has made everyone hungry."

I wasn't ready for all this. "Dr. Cullen, we wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not, Bella. And Alice said you don't have to be at the airport until later this evening. Edward can take you to get your things after dinner. Besides, I have wanted to meet the girl who has made my Edward look like that." She pointed at a now beaming Edward.

I admitted, "He does the same to me."

She smiled before squeezing my hand. "Follow us dear. We can have dinner at our home and Carlisle wants to meet you as well."

And with that Dr. Cullen gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and he opened up the car door as she got in. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead before opening the other side door for Rosalie. "I'll wait until you're behind me." He said with a smirk.

Alice entwined her arms with mine and led me to her car.

I was about to meet the Cullens.

*******HTDAM**********

How many of you forgot about Jake...so glad everyone made up. So let me hear it : )

To my guest reviewers. Sorry, I can't respond back to you, but if you ask questions you will need to PM me.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook, you know that.

I have some incredible fics saved under my favorites. Some you may not have read, take a look.

Cheers,

Tini


	20. Chapter 20: The Cullen's

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and my pre-reader Tinsley Warren.

* * *

A/N

Still very surprised by the response of this story, and a sincere _thank you _for all your support!

The readers across the globe, _wow_, I'm amazed by all the love from so many places!

**Huge thank you to Ellachanted for beta'ing this baby. Love ya, Hun!**

Yeah, the Cullen's! I love them so. Oh, and a leemmoooon. I love them soo, ooohhh.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Cullen's

We crossed over a bridge to a private gate that entered into a very affluent neighborhood. The homes were gigantic and they sat back off the beaten path into acres of land. We followed Edward's sport car into a long driveway that rounded to a very beautiful colonial home.

"What do they do for a living again?" Alice asked.

"His mom's an Oncologist and his dad owns a small automobile tech company."

"By the look of this, it might not be as small as you thought, Bella." Alice said as she stopped the car behind Edward's.

Edward grabbed all the bags in the trunk and then walked over towards us. "Welcome to my home," he smiled proudly.

"It's gorgeous, Edward."

"My mom fell in love with it at first sight." He said as we walked up the stairs.

We entered into a grand foyer. "You grew up here?"

Curiously smiling, Edward said, "Yes, why?"

I shook my head. "Just wondering."

The interior was grand and beautiful yet…welcoming. The colors were rich warm tones, and the space was impeccably clean. I saw where Edward got it from.

"Please, make yourself at home. And Edward, show them around." Dr. Cullen said as she grabbed the bags from Edward and headed up the staircase.

Edward took my hand and gave Alice and me a tour.

We saw the two living areas and the formal and informal dining rooms. A study with a library, and the largest most incredibly stocked kitchen ever. It was my dream kitchen. It had every state of the art appliance and it was the size of half my place. I noticed Edward studying my reaction as I swept my hand along the countertop. "I wish you looked at me like that."

I playfully hit him on the shoulder and he captured my hand. "I love this kitchen."

He kissed my wrist. "I can tell."

Edward walked us out the back patio that overlooked a lake. Even though it was winter the garden looked well maintained, and the Cullen's had a large pool with cabanas in the corner of the property.

Edward then showed us upstairs. When we approached his room Alice said she needed to use the restroom before leaving us alone. Edward paused, and it looked as if he wanted to say something. I gave him a smile of encouragement to say whatever it was. "Bella, the whole Christmas thing with Tanya…honestly, I didn't think you would mind." I narrowed my brows. "You and Jake managed to stay friends, and I thought you would understand that Tanya and I could be friends as well."

Damn! I _was_ still friends with my ex. And for the first time, I could understand why it bothered Leah so much. "Edward, I never really thought of Jake…" I didn't know how to explain it. Yes, Jake and I dated, but I never had the same feelings for him as I did for Edward.

"Bella. All I want is for you to trust me at my word."

That's when I knew it was definitely time for Edward and I to have _the talk_, but as I heard Esme and a man's voice from down the hall, we needed to do it in private and this was not the time. So, I nodded my head in agreement.

Edward opened his door to a very telling space. One section still looked as if a teenager lived there, while the other half was obviously unused and updated. There was an iron framed king size bed with a gray comforter, and two black leather loungers along the wall positioned near the balcony. "I bet you had a fun time with that." I pointed to the balcony and he laughed.

"I had several scrapes and bruises from climbing up and down that," Edward chuckled.

"I bet you did."

"So, this is my room." Edward said from behind. I could feel his eyes on me.

I walked around looking at the posters of indie and grunge bands. There was an electrical keyboard and guitar in a corner. "You play guitar as well?" He nodded. Edward Cullen was full of surprises.

Again, one part of the room looked as if a teenage boy lived there, but then the expensive art work on the walls told another story. Edward spoke about studying art abroad and the pieces on his wall looked real. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. The artwork in his condo was incredible.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked from across the room.

"It tells a story."

"A good one?"

I looked over at his bed. "I wonder how many girls have seen this room."

Edward walked over wrapping his arms around me. "Not many. And the bed is new. You can be the first one to try it out." I tried to push out of his arms but he held on tighter. "Are you jealous?"

"You were jealous of Jake!"

He scowled. "I wasn't jealous of that—"

"Edward," I warned.

He huffed. "Well, I can't say much. You've been fair about Tanya."

I almost choked. Biting my lip trying to refrain from saying something snarky. Then I thought, "Well, I better get a new bed in _my_ bedroom in forks then."

Edward looked down scowling at me. "How many Bella?"

"Oh no mister. You started this."

How does it feel Edward, I thought to myself.

"I was only joking, Bella. No one has been in my room."

"No one, Edward?" I found that hard to believe.

He looked me square in the eyes. "Only you." I took a hard gulp as thoughts of Edward and I on his bed flashed in my mind. He must have had thoughts as well as he continued to say, "Why don't I lock the door and we can discuss this further."

Edward's hands slowly dropped down to my behind as he squeezed firmly. His mouth dropped to my ear as he whispered. "I was thinking that we should make-up properly."

I closed my eyes at the thought of having Edward touching me. Quivering when his lips touched the sensitive spot behind my ear as he placed feather light kisses down my neck. My hands automatically reached for his hair as they found refuge between the silken strands.

Edward's hands traveled up along my body, lifting my dress, until they reached my breast. I loved the firm grip of his hands as he squeezed and played with them.

Edward had a serious expression on his face when he looked down at me for a moment as if he was studying every feature on my face. He moved in closer about to kiss me until we heard his mother and Alice in the hallway. "Edward, as much as I want to continue this we can't do this here."

He leaned back. "I know. And my mom will be walking in at any minute. She's excited to get to know you, Bella."

"I'm terrified."

He gave me an encouraging smile. "She's harmless, Bella."

"Uh huh. We'll see. You _are_ her only son."

He laughed before taking one more kiss that we both didn't want to end. But we did with Edward sighing before taking my hand and guiding us back downstairs.

When we entered one of the living areas we were joined by a very handsome older man who looked like Edward, except his hair was shorter and lighter. An animated Emmett and a curious looking Tanya. Her smile threw me off. I was expecting hostility but she looked sincere. I forgot about meeting her and I was glad I didn't have the time to think about it because I was feeling apprehensive. "Bella, it's good to see you." Emmett was the first to say something as he gave me one of his bear hugs.

Squeezing out. "It's nice seeing you too, Emmett."

He released me. "I hear you called my wife a cow?"

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, it wasn't like that! I am so—"

"No worries, little one. Anyways Rose said you had the gonads to speak to her like that, so you're okay. I was glad she didn't rip your hair out."

My eyes grew wide as I turned toward Edward. "Should I be worried?" He shook his head.

"Next time you speak to me like that I won't be so pleasant." Rosalie said walking in drinking a glass a wine.

Both Emmett and Edward laughed. I found nothing funny with that.

"You harm a hair on Bella's head and you have to deal with me," Alice stepped in nobly.

"Ummm, I think that won't be a problem." I looked between the two women before they comfortably started laughing. "Am I missing something?"

"Rosalie has been shopping in my store for a while, Bella. I didn't realize she was Edward's sister. We just figured out how we knew each other."

Dr. Cullen entered walking towards me. "Bella, this is my husband Carlisle."

I shook his hand as he gave me a warm smile. "Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"And you have to call me Esme, Bella. Have you met Tanya?" We all looked over at the blonde beauty.

Edward's arm tightened up as I turned to her. What did he expect? For me to claw her eyes out in front of his family? "It's good to finally meet you, Tanya. I never had the chance to give you my condolences."

She cupped my hand in hers. "Thank you, Bella. How sweet of you. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for Eddie taking me in during this time. And I hear Eddie here is quite smitten with you," she teased.

Edward huffed. "Smitten, Tanya?"

"Oh, Eddie, you know I'm right," she smiled.

"I think she _is_ son." Esme chimed in.

Tanya turned to Edward and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh, Eddie. Don't be that way. Bella obviously feels the same way. And you have such a good heart."

"I do feel the same way." I said mostly to myself as I noticed Tanya's hand was still on Edward's arm.

"And Bella. I'm sure once I get to know you better I'll find that your heart is as good as his." Her words sounded sincere—strange—and her glazed eyes threw me. "Eddie and I have always been there for each other. I don't know what I would do without him or the Cullens."

We stared at each other for a moment before I said, "It's nice having people you can depend on during this time."

"Well, I think it's time for lunch." Esme said as she walked over to me interlocking our arms as we walked to the informal dining room.

The table was large and looked as if it could seat twenty. The fabric-covered chairs were tall with cushioned seats. Edward sat next to me on one side and Alice sat on the other. Tanya sat across from Edward and I. Carlisle sat at the head, while Rosalie and Emmett were across from Alice.

I couldn't help noticing that Tanya kept her eyes on Edward while he kept his eyes on me. Edward had for the entire time we saw each other. Every time I would look at him, he would be staring at me.

"Bella, do you have any plans for New Years? My wife and I are throwing a party and we would love for you to come." Carlisle asked while taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Dad, she'll be in New York," Edward answered.

"That's right. How is the book tour going?"

Carlisle actually looked interested. "Good, so far. I have a couple of network personal appearances and a few talk shows on Friday I'm nervous about."

"You'll do fine, Dear." Esme added walking into the room setting down a tray.

"I would be more than happy to share with you some tips I have learned. Eddie and I do them so much it's become second nature." Tanya interjected.

I know I looked a bit stunned by her offer. "Thank you, Tanya. That would be helpful."

"That's a great idea. And you two can get to know each other better." I squeezed Edward's hand.

I wasn't sure if that was a _great_ idea, but I did ask Edward to give Jake a chance so I was backed into a corner. And the look on Tanya's face said she wanted to try.

Maybe I was wrong about her, I thought. But there _was_ something, and I wouldn't figure it out unless I get to know her better for myself.

Esme asked Rosalie and Tanya to help her bring the rest of the food from the kitchen. Alice and I offered our help as well. When I started to get up Edward pushed my thigh down and started to speak in my ear. "Did I tell you how wonderful you are?"

"No. But after how I acted today I'm surprised you still feel that way."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten earlier, Bella."

The agitation that came out of Edward's mouth caused my body to liquefy. The man could turn me on like a facet and the wicked expression on his face showed he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I better go help your Mom."

His hand squeezed my inner thigh as he said, "Thanks for being nice to Tanya. Not only do I have to work with her, I consider her a good friend, and maybe you two will become friends as well."

I gave him a peck on the cheek before standing up. "Maybe."

When I entered the kitchen Tanya smiled cheerfully at me. Well, let's do this, saying to myself as I approached her. "Hey, Tanya. If you have time later, I would love to get a few pointers for my interviews."

I saw Alice turn, looking at me suspiciously. I gave her the _I'll explain later_ face. But the look of surprise on Rosalie's face threw me as she walked past us.

"Great Bella, I would love too."

We smiled at each other for a moment as Esme dished the food in the servers while Alice and she spoke about clothes. Esme apparently had a thing for fashion designers.

"Bella, I'm glad Edward has someone like you."

I was shocked by Tanya's confession, but apparently so was everyone else when they all paused what they were doing before continuing on. "Really?"

She stepped closer to me. "I'm not sure what Eddie has told you about us. And knowing him, he was kind. But I wasn't always the best girlfriend, Bella. It was hard dating on and off-screen. And our personal lives were scrutinized all the time. It became too much."

You would think that I wanted to hear all of this. At least she was telling me more than I knew, but for some reason everything that came out of her mouth about Edward was making me sick. Yet, I made mental note to ask Edward what she did exactly.

"Eddie really likes you Bella. It's in his eyes." She said nicely, before her eyes narrowed at mine. "Just make sure you don't break his heart. I would hate to have to mess you up if you hurt him."

I gawked at her for a moment before saying humorously, "Wow. I'm being threatened by Tanya Denali."

Her scowl eased up as she grinned. "I know, right! I'm a nice gal, but don't mess with the people I love."

There it was. Red flags started waving. But I'll push it aside for Edward. I said the same thing to Leah about Jake. Tanya's only protecting Edward—like he needs that—but I'll let her say her peace. So I smiled and walked over to Esme, grabbed a tray and carried it to the table.

-HTDAM-

Once we were all seated lunch was fairly entertaining. Edward seemed happy when Tanya told him I asked her for some advice. It didn't go unnoticed that she would look at him often as she ate.

After lunch we had coffee and dessert in the living area. I sat and talked to Esme, while Tanya went to talk to Edward and Alice. Emmett and Rose had to leave, and Carlisle excused himself to his study to complete some urgent business.

Esme and I spoke about her and Rosalie's London trip. They were planning a girl's weekend and would be there around the same time I would. We made arrangements to meet up for lunch and shopping when they arrived. It gave me another chance to get to know Edward's family better. It also gave me a chance to make a better impression. I constantly kept apologizing to Esme and she would just blow it off.

I loved Edward's mother. Not only was she intelligent, but also very witty. You could tell that his parents where still very much in love. When I walked into the kitchen earlier to bring Esme more dirty trays, Carlisle had her pinned against the island as he kissed her passionately. I hurried out and told Edward what I saw. Horrified, he explained that they always do that and they all know to make noise before entering a room. He said that had saved him for being severely scarred on many occasions.

As Esme and I talked details on where to go in London, I watched as Tanya found reasons to touch Edward. He had lint on his shoulder or something on his cheek. She would laugh and place her arm on his bicep.

Edward was oblivious to all of it, but it didn't keep me from wondering about Tanya's true feelings. I knew that look very well—the one that was in her eyes.

Every now and then Edward would look over to me and we would smile at each other. I couldn't take my eyes off him and Esme noticed. "You really love my son." I didn't know what to say and I hadn't told Edward yet. "It's in your eyes, Bella." She said warmly as she placed her hand on top of mine. "I am very happy that we will have the chance to know each other better. I'm looking forward to that."

"I'm glad as well, Esme." Admitting nothing as I looked at Edward smiling at us.

Esme looked at Edward as well, and Tanya had her hand on his arm again. "You don't have anything to worry about, Bella. I think my son feels the same for you." Then she looked at me saying, "But make sure you fully understand what life with Edward will entail. It's not an easy one," she said absently looking back at Tanya. "But I think _you_ are going to make it a good one."

-HTDAM-

We needed to leave if I would make it in time for my flight. I loved getting to know Edward's family more, and surprisingly I had a decent conversation with Tanya. She knew her stuff in the business, and she gave me some good pointers on how to answer questions that may be thrown at me without prior knowledge. I was unaware that interviewers did that to regular people. I thought the surprised questions were a celebrity thing, when there's a scope or something, but Tanya explained they do it sometimes to spice up an interview for ratings. That was good to know.

Alice left earlier to meet Jasper for dinner, and it gave Edward and I alone time for a bit longer. It seemed even more painful at the thought of leaving him again. I wondered if it would ever get easy, but I knew the answer was no.

I said my goodbyes and thank yous and Edward and I were off. We held hands and listened to classical music as we headed back into the city. Edward seemed to be heavy in thought, yet I bathed in his presence. Even though we said little, it was nice having him close.

When we entered into Alice's condo to grab my suitcase, Edward asked if she was there and I said Alice already left for her date with Jasper. That's all I got out before my body was turned, face to the wall, as Edward pressed his hardened member firmly into me.

Edward moved my hair off my neck as his lips brushed across it. "I haven't forgotten earlier Bella," his honey coated voice said. "And I hate being hung up on!"

Hearing Edward's hungry growl caused a waterfall to seep out, and my body was lit up with excitement at Edward's forcefulness and words. I was a hot mess.

"This is going to be quick, Bella." He whispered in my ear before biting the lobe.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as Edward's hands brushed the side of my inner thighs before one reached my wet center. He then dragged my panties down before one hand came back up as his fingers slid through my wet core. We both breathed out an aspirated sigh of content at the feel.

Edward's other hand then opened me up further as his fingers glided moisture up and down my sex as my wetness grew.

There was a sense of loss when Edward's hand left my core until he took a hold of my hair and used his feet to position my legs wider apart.

I could feel the warm air of Edward's breath along my neck as I heard the sound of his zipper. My heart grew with excitement as his body pressed me firmly into the wall.

A unified gasp came out as he impaled me with one quick thrust. It felt amazing at that angle. With each thrust I slid up the wall trying to find something to hold on too. It was a sensory overload and he kept getting deeper and deeper. "Edward—I—yes—right—there—ohhh!"

He grabbed my hair harder. "Right—uhhh—fuc—ahhh—there!" He growled. "Do you feel that, Bella?" He thrust harder.

I couldn't breathe. "Auhh," gasp, "yes!"

"Don't you _ever_ forget how this feels—shi—ahhh!" Edward's head came done hard on mine. His scattered breath hit the back of my ear as he breathed out, "Every time you move—ahh—I want you to feel me—e.v.e.r.y.w.h.e.r.e," Edward emphasized as he licked the outer shell of my ear.

Edward's hand then palmed my breast as he began to squeeze my nipple hard. Squeezing, twisting, pulling, it was s_o_ good and too much. I started to feel the burn that was rapidly coming. "Yes! Auhh—there—Edward!"

He released my hair and grabbed my thigh with that hand lifting my leg as Edward shifted and pounded relentlessly.

Another burn crept up faster as my impending orgasm was about to boil over with each thrust.

"Mine!" Edward snarled in my ear.

That was all it took for me to explode speaking incoherent words as waves and waves of pleasure over took me. I reached behind me and grabbed a hold of Edward's hair to ride it out. He showed no mercy, giving me no relief as he continued to thrust wildly inside of me.

I couldn't take anymore and my body became limp as Edward wrapped his arm around my stomach. We both took a step back, now bent over holding on to the wall as Edward placed his hands on each side of my hip guiding me back into him as he continued to impale me over and over.

My center gripped Edward tighter at the different position. He stilled for a moment before continuing to drive me from behind. "Edward—oh gaa—too much—yes—please!"

Edward's speed picked up as his rhythm became more sporadic when a strained, "Bella!" erupted from his lips. I felt the spurts of Edward's warmth inside me as another wave of pleasure came over me. We fell to the floor.

We lay there for a while panting and catching our breaths. I turned to look at him. "That was…"

"I know." He breathed out.

We lay a little while longer before I felt him move. "You're going to be late."

My limbs felt like jelly. "I don't know if I can stand after that."

Edward laughed and helped me up. "I wanted to give you a parting gift."

"I'll take a gift like that anytime." Edward leaned in to kiss me. "Oh no. If you touch me again, I will miss my flight. And I'm already on thin ice."

"Ah, but one more..." He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"No, Edward. And I need to change quickly." I wiggled out of his arms grabbing my discarded panties and bag.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and headed back to the front door. Edward was running his hands through his freshly sexed hair and I wanted to jump him again right there. When he turned and looked at me with that smirk, I squeezed my legs together and remembered I needed to finish my job.

Edward grabbed my suitcases, kissing me in protest, and we headed to the airport.

*******HTDAM**********

Did that work for you?

Reading so much more now, so check out my favorites.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and FB.

Cheers,

Tini


	21. Chapter 21: Traditions

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and my pre-reader Tinsley Warren.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Traditions

Edward and I had another make out session in the car before we said our goodbyes, again. That time felt different, as if something shifted, but I was still in a post orgasmic funk.

Edward made it clear to call him upon landing back in New York. The moment I heard his voice my body was reminded of his incredible sex skills as my thighs rubbed together, and the soreness between my legs started to throb.

It took everything in me not to say 'the hell with it all' and fly back to Seattle. But I couldn't and wouldn't do that, and we both had commitments. Edward would soon be in Canada shooting his new film and I had a tour to finish. So, I headed straight to my first meeting with the creative team that Angela had to change twice. I didn't only forget to call Edward; I missed a conference call yesterday morning. Alice can do that to a person—so can several bottles of wine.

My last-minute detour had filled my calendar for the next couple of days, and it looked as if the only sleep I would have was on the night flight I came off. There were several bookstore appearances and dinner with the team later that night. Tomorrow was my first network interview and I was starting to feel anxious about it. Yet, my first television appearance and all I could still think about was Edward.

-HTDAM-

The last few days were surprisingly a blur. I had met so many people and shook a lot of hands that I was starting to get confused with my comings and goings. All of my meetings went well. I was very pleased with how the new book was turning out. It was a prequel to the first one. Providing a more in-depth dimension on my characters and why they were destined to meet. I was given almost a year to finish it, and was very happy with that deadline. It was hard to write while I was on the road and my schedule was filling up fast.

The television appearances were a learning experience. I had to wake up by 3:00am to arrive at the studio for 4:00am for make-up and to meet the interviewer. The good thing about it was that I was so tired that I wasn't awake enough to have anxiety. The coffee didn't kick in until shortly after the second interview. I knew the questions ahead of time and Angela prepped me well. I was thrown a couple of off questions, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Does I.M. Swan have a special man in her life?" I answered "yes," and continued with, "it's in the beginning phase." They weren't really that interested; they needed filler for time. "What are your plans for New Years?" I hadn't thought about it, so I answered, "No plans. Maybe my assistant Angela and I will go out on the town." I lied. I had no desire to do that, but I didn't want to sound boring. What I most likely would do is sit in my hotel room and watch the ball drop while talking to Edward on the phone. Now _that_ sounded fun.

-HTDAM-

Edward and I tried to speak to each other before going to bed, but we found that hard to do with the time difference. Our conversations were short with a few 'have a nice day' and 'I miss you' thrown in. All of my meetings were in the mornings and Edward was out late reading over his script rewrites and such. We did make a point to find the time to connect even if it was at 3:00am. One thing that wasn't affected was that I was falling deeply in love with Edward and I wasn't sure how to tell him.

Alice and I had racked our brains. Actually, I had racked _my_ brain; Alice's only input was "Just tell him already, Bella." But the thought scared me. To put yourself out there to someone was horrifying, but I kept thinking this was Edward and he was worth taking that chance.

One good thing about returning to Seattle was that Alice and Edward's sister were becoming friends. Rosalie was a shopaholic and that made her an honorary friend of Alice's. I was glad they were getting along, and it helped me obtain some insight into Edward's family. Who seemed perfect by the way.

Esme had been working with labs to create new cancer treatments and her practice focuses on critical ill children. She also sits on several charity boards and somehow finds time to be a super Mom and loving wife.

Carlisle inherited his company from his mother's father, and it's named after him. Carlisle would assist his grandfather, Mason while he worked on cars. It created a special bond between the two men. Carlisle tried to share that bond with Edward, but he wasn't interested. Surprisingly Rosalie was, and now she runs the company with her Dad.

Alice was full of information. All Edward would say was that his mother was a great doctor, respected by her peers, and his father liked cars.

-HTDAM-

New Year's Eve looked as if I would be spending it alone. Jessica insisted we have the holiday off so she asked Angela to rearrange some meetings until the New Year making my calendar free for two days.

I thought I would see the city with Angela but she had other plans. His name was Eric Yorkie, one of Jessica's assistants, and he was coming to New York for the weekend. I didn't put two and two together—it's been crazy—and Angela's been busier than ever. I guess after the launch party in L.A., interests were peeked and they started dating. I was happy for her and that meant I was going to be alone.

Edward was busy helping Esme with last-minute details for their annual New Year's Eve gala. I told Edward I would try him later that night or tomorrow. I called Alice, who was busy with dress fittings, who said she would call me back but never did. So, I sat in my hotel room watching old movies and eating potato chips. It was only 5:00pm and I was napping on the couch in my suite. When I woke up to use the restroom a scene from a movie caught my attention on the tv.

"I'll meet you at the top of the Empire State Building," he said to the woman.

I always wanted to do that…

-HTDAM-

It was now 9:30pm and I was on a flight back to Seattle. It may not be the Empire State Building but I was _not_ going to spend New Year's Eve without Edward. I texted Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and of course Edward that I was returning to Seattle.

Alice, because I needed a dress for the party ASAP. Rosalie, because I couldn't find Alice and she was with her. Emmett, because I never texted him and since he usually knows where I am at all times anyways, I thought I would give _him_ the heads up.

Esme, to change my RSVP—which I was glad I did—she invited me to stay at her home. Which I gladly accepted. Actually Alice, Jasper and I would be staying over and attending the Cullen's New Year's brunch.

And Edward. First, to remind him how awesome I was for flying across the continent to see him. And secondly, to make sure he didn't have any other plans. I learned my lesson last time. Edward was excited and that made me _very_ excited.

My flight arrived at 1:00am and Edward was personally picking me up—in baggage claim. Edward was easy to spot. His hair was sticking out of his baseball cap and his eyes were shaded by dark glasses. I needed to inform him that, _that_ disguise only brought more attention to him. He looked hot. And the moment he spot me even hotter as his signature smirk graced his face.

"Hey," is all I could get out before Edward passionately claimed my lips. That was new. I thought, breathlessly saying after, "Maybe I need to leave more often if I get greetings like that."

Edward kissed me again before saying, "I missed those lips."

"Ah, only my lips?"

"Bella, I missed _a lot_ of other things but there are kids around." I playfully hit his arm as he grabbed my carry-on.

When we were comfortably seated in his car I asked him what was up?

Edward's brow rose as he kept his eyes on the road. "What do you mean?"

"You never pick me up in the airport and you never kissed me in public."

He turned his head slightly to look at me. "I _have_ kissed you in public. And I usually don't have to worry about the paparazzi here, Bella. Anyway's, they think I'm in Canada. Alice read it online."

I wasn't sure where to start first. The change in public display, or the fact that Edward and Alice were obviously buddying up. "Do you talk to Alice often?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Now I do. It seems that my family has taken her in."

"I see."

He laughed. "Alice dressed my entire family for tonight. My mom has her on the books for the rest of the New Year."

I shook my head. "I warned you."

He chuckled. "You did. How was your flight?"

"Long. How's the script?"

"Boring."

"No." I turned toward him.

"Yes. It's usually easy for me to learn lines, but for some reason I'm not into it. And there has been changes trying to make it better, but nothing is working. I knew I should have never let James push it on me. It was my agent, Laurent that eventually helped me weigh the pros and cons. But it's different from what I normally do—which is good—but my heart isn't in it."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be. The contract that Tanya and I had with the studio is over the end of this year; and I think after I'm done with these last two projects that James signed I'm getting a new manager."

I didn't know what to be happier about. Tanya and Edward would no longer be working together, or that James was going to be out of the picture soon. Even though I didn't know James well the man gave me the creeps and I wouldn't have to see him anymore. Except, I was told that he and Victoria would be attending the Cullen's party tonight.

Edward and I held hands and talked the entire way to his parent's estate. That's what it was, a very large estate, and at night it looked even grander with the lights illuminating the house.

What I wasn't prepared for was the greeting that waited for me. The entire Cullen clan, except Rosalie and Tanya, was up. I was told Rosalie wasn't feeling well and Tanya had a sudden headache before I arrived. Yeah, Tanya came back for the Cullen's party. I guess it's a really big deal.

The moment I walked through the door Esme gave me a hug and told me how much she missed me. I wasn't gone for a week, but I appreciated the sentiment.

She showed me to the guest room, but made it clear that she didn't want to assume I was sleeping with her son. She didn't want to ask Edward. He always thinks she's prying, but my room was across the hall from his.

I thanked Esme for her hospitality and wanted to tell her I didn't plan on sleeping with Edward in her house, but that wasn't appropriate. Then I thought I better let Edward know there was no way I was having sex in his parent's home.

It was about fifteen minutes later that I found Edward at my door as he yanked at my clothes and pushed me toward the bed. I felt so bad breaking the news and it was very hard to say no to him since he tried many things to get me to change my mind. But I stood my ground. I just met his parent's last week and I wanted to make a good impression.

Edward relented and we found ourselves downstairs drinking hot cider that the cook had brewed. Yes, they have a cook and several housekeepers and a slew of others but who's counting. Esme told me that she enjoyed cooking now and then, but with her schedule it was hard to find the time. I found out Carlisle actually does a lot of the cooking on his days off. He had a thing for his grill.

Everyone was in their pajamas and we sat around the kitchen table talking to around three in the morning. Esme and Carlisle called it a night, and Emmett wanted Edward to play some video game with him. I said my good nights as I kissed Edward telling him to have at it. I was beat, and tomorrow/today was going to be a busy day.

I sunk into the plush soft bed enjoying the feel of the silky cotton sheets. The mattress was so soft you felt like you were floating on a cloud. I fell asleep quick and dreamed of Edward, but knowing he was across the room didn't help my girly bits from protesting.

-HTDAM-

It was nice sleeping in, but it was even more so with the fact that I was cradled up in Edward's arms. Around five in the morning, Edward startled me as he climbed into my bed wanting to cuddle. I wasn't going to argue as long as there wasn't any funny business. But when Edward pressed his hard member to my backside and began to dry hump my clad ass as he said, "I want to feel you." It became a full on grope session.

When the burn became too much to bear I halted all activities—it wasn't easy, trust me—but I reminded Edward that his parents were in the house. He conceded defeat but told me if we had to check into a hotel later we would, because he was _not_ going one more day without being buried deep inside my tight pussy.

I choked.

Actually, coughed violently as I tried to get my breath back. The bastard had the nerve to chuckle before settling in as he fell immediately asleep. I was now wide-awake and aching. All coherent thought gone as I visualized said penis pounding relentlessly inside of me.

-HTDAM-

There was a knock on my door and it was Esme telling Edward to hurry up or they'd be late for the golf clinic. The Cullen men, and a few invited guests, were going to some golf clinic thing where they practice their swing with some virtual thingy at the country club. That's how much I knew about golf, and they would do this while we women folk go to the spa. That's Edward's way of being funny.

I sat up staring at a smug Edward as he pushed back the sheets. "So now your mother assumes we slept together in her house."

"Bella," Edward smiled pecking me on the cheek. "My mom assumed we would when she asked you to stay."

"I'm trying to be respectful, Edward."

"And you are. Trust me. They love you already, Bella." He shifted out of bed and put on his pajama bottoms.

I ogled him watching every curve of his firm dimpled ass as it flexed. Oh, didn't I mention the man climbed into bed naked? Now you understand? It took everything in me to not climb on top of him while he was sleeping.

I crawled out of bed as he opened the door and kissed him goodbye. "How long are you going to be gone?"

He gave me another kiss before answering. "We'll be done around 2:00pm."

"Then are you all mine?"

Edward leaned in and bit my lower lip as a growl rumbled from inside of him. "I'm all yours, Baby."

Suddenly interrupted by an, "Ah hum."

We both looked at Tanya who stopped in front of us in the hallway. She had a calmed expression, but there was something about her eyes that seemed to be telling another story. I thought maybe it was the expression of grief, and she was trying to hide it by smiling, but there was something dark behind them.

I looked at Edward who was giving her a hopeful looking grin. "Good morning, Tanya. Did you have a good night?"

"Hello, Bella. I had problems sleeping Eddie but apparently you slept well."

"Yes I did," he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled inside. More like jumped for joy. Edward was different. I don't know why, but he was.

"Sorry ladies, but I need to go before my dad starts yelling. He hates being late."

Edward said goodbye to Tanya before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. It took a moment to catch my breath as Edward walked to his room, humming. Tanya and I watched as his door closed.

"You and Eddie seem to be getting closer."

"We are," I said turning into my room.

"Eddie trusts you, Bella." I stopped, looking back at her cautiously. "It would be a shame if your intentions weren't honorable." she grinned bleakly before walking downstairs.

What kind of cryptic crap was that, I thought as I closed the door behind me?

-HTDAM-

Tanya did not join us at the spa. And I would be lying if I said I was disappointed. Esme said she has her moments of grief, but she seems to be doing better.

Esme explained that it was a tradition of sort for the women in the family to pamper themselves at the spa while the men hit little balls. Alice and I were honorary guests, and Esme welcomed us both. It was nice getting to know Esme and Rosalie better, and Esme made sure to tell all of Edward's embarrassing childhood moments.

While Alice and Rosalie were finishing up their manicures, Esme and I had a chance to speak alone while we relaxed by the sauna. As embarrassing as the topic was I had to apologize for this morning. "Esme, I hope you don't think that I would...ummm...do anything inappropriate with Edward in your home."

She looked at me strangely before saying, "Are you saying you wouldn't sleep with my son?"

"What? No!" What was I saying? "I meant. I wouldn't want you to think that I would do that with you and Carlisle—oh god…"

She started to giggle. "Bella, darling, take a breath. It's all right and I think I get the jest. It's admirable that you want to keep a level of discretion, but honey, my children are grown adults and they have been for a while," she winked.

I stared at her nodding my head before snapping out of it. "Well, ummm, thank you _again_ for letting me stay in your home."

"Bella, of course. Edward was missing you terribly."

"He was?"

She gave me a knowing smile. "He may not have mentioned it but I know my son Bella. Edward is a complex man—always has been—but I can read him like a book. Don't let him know though. It's nice having a leg up on him."

We both laughed and took a couple of coconut and cucumber waters from the attendant that was passing by.

"For example Bella, take our first meeting. I knew Edward did something wrong."

I shook my head. "Oh no, it wasn't all Edward—"

"Bella. Did I not say I know my son? And from everything I have heard from him _and_ Alice, I do believe he was at fault. And I told him so."

That got my attention.

"Dear, I may not be around Edward as often as I would like, but I know the games people play and Edward…as smart as he is…well, he needs to realize when he's being railroaded."

I gawked at her.

"Not by you dear, close your mouth." I obeyed. "All I'm saying is when I asked him why you would be that upset with him he told me the jest of the story. And by the way he behaved horribly at your book signing. I did not raise him to act that way."

"He told you that?" I said a little too loudly. The attendant glared at me.

"No Bella. Emmett did. He's a talker, and when I make him my mother's chocolate chip cookies—the boy has a sweet tooth—Emmett will dish over a plate of cookies and milk," she winked.

I laughed. "That is good to know."

"Well, I'm glad Edward made up for it in Phoenix."

I know I turned red at the thought of Edward and I. And everything we did in Phoenix.

"And by the look on your face Bella, I see he did." Esme said with a grin.

I guzzled down my water embarrassed that Esme could read _me_ like that.

"You and Edward have more in common then you know, Bella. But I wanted to let you know that I did speak to Edward and I understand his concerns for wanting to keep your relationship private. But one thing my son doesn't realize is as long as he stays in his career his life will always be on display. He tries—very well I may add—to make sure there is some kind of normalcy for the people he loves; not realizing that he sometimes puts them at an arms distance." My breath hitched at the word love and I think Esme noticed but continued on. "But Edward _will_ eventually realize that as hard as he tries to keep things private he may push the most important people away."

She gave me a moment to think about what she was saying as she took a few sips of water.

"Edward's a smart man, Bella. But remember like most men they're clueless about love. Edward will figure it out. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

I thought about that for a moment. Amazed at how in tune Esme was with everything. "I think Edward might have started to figure some things out already, Esme. I noticed a change in him since I arrived."

Her eyes smiled brightly. "Good. And Bella, all Carlisle and I want is for our children to be healthy and happy. And it seems as if you make my son very happy."

"I hope so."

"You do Dear. Very much. Now, let's ditch these waters and go get some real drinks, shall we."

And with that we collected Alice and Rosalie and headed to the bar.

-HTDAM-

"I see you and Jasper are doing well." I asked as I washed my hands.

Alice stood in front of the bathroom mirror reapplying her lipstick. "Very. I think he's going to ask the question," she giggled out in glee.

"Again?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella. I think he's going to do it this time."

She was right.

Jasper called me a few days ago and asked me to look over Alice's ring. I saw it in person this morning when he met the guys for the golf clinic. It was a simple platinum round cut diamond from Harry Winston's, which hurt your eyes from the glare off the stone. It was perfect.

Jasper was going to propose to Alice tonight at midnight. They would first attend the Cullen's party, and then he was going to take her to a quiet restaurant and propose. It was taking everything in me to not tell her, but I played it as cool as I could.

-HTDAM-

When we returned to the Cullen's I was disappointed that Edward wasn't back from his outing. His last text stated he would be back by 2:30pm giving us some time to spend together before the party. It was 3:30pm and they weren't back yet. I did receive a text from him at 4:00pm apologizing that they lost track of time and would be home shortly. The party started at 7:00pm, it didn't leave much time, but any time with Edward was good.

The men walked through the door after 5:00pm and Esme started right into Carlisle. It was interesting watching their dynamic. Carlisle was the quiet one, while Esme was the life of the party. But the look that Carlisle gave Esme and the fact that she quieted down immediately, I felt like a voyeur looking at them. Especially when he started sliding his hand up her backside. Carlisle had another side to him and I immediately thought _that's_ where Edward gets it from.

"What are you thinking," Edward asked me from behind as he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I laid my head back on his shoulder. "That your father reminds me of you."

"Huh? People say I'm more like my mother."

"I see that too, but you are definitely your Dad in other ways."

"Is that so? Have you been talking to my mother?"

I paused, not knowing if I should mention our earlier conversation. "She shared wonderful stories about you that I can use."

Edward laughed in my ear as he placed a kiss through my hair. "I've asked her not too."

I turned my face to the side looking at him. "I really like your mother, Edward."

"She really like's you too. Do you want to take a walk?"

"Isn't it cold outside?"

"Yes, but I was going to take you to a warm place."

I turned by body around to face him. "Okay? I'll bite."

Edward led me out the patio door, through the gardens to the pool. In the corner was a roaring fire pit that had two glasses and a bottle of wine by it.

Facing him, I squeezed his hand, pulling it into me. "This is romantic."

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you. Sorry I was late."

He wrapped our entwined hands behind my back as he nuzzled through my hair. "Did you forget to wear your watch?"

"I didn't want to bring it. I was afraid it could get lost or damage."

How cute, I thought. I did the same thing by leaving his bracelet—that I never take off—here. "You're forgiven."

We sat down on the outdoor couch as Edward poured two mugs of wine. It was mulled wine and it tasted divine. We both leaned back and I crawled into Edward's arms as he placed a blanket over us. "This is nice."

Edward kissed my forehead. "I thought you would like it."

"How was golf?"

"Great. It's always a good time."

"It's nice that you have traditions. When my mom and dad split up I lost a lot of our traditions."

"Maybe this can be a new one we can share, together?" he sounded hopeful.

I shifted my body so that I could look into his beautiful green eyes. "Do you really mean that, Edward?'

He looked upset at first then calmly asked me, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I guess…" and then I realized this was it.

It was time to lay all of my cards on the table. And there was no better time than the New Year. I couldn't see my future without Edward and it was time he knew.

Okay, it may have taken a little more time. I watched Edward's many facial expressions shift as he tried to figure out in his head what was going on. "Bella?"

I placed my wine down, turning back towards him, and his eyes were filled with worry. And for some strange reason that gave me the courage to go on. "Edward, even though we haven't known each other that long I feel a special connection with you. Obviously I feel something more, I gave you a part of me I wasn't able to give anyone else."

Edward placed his glass down, curiously searching inside my eyes as he said, "I know Bella, and that meant everything to me."

"Did it?"

"_Of course,_ Bella. You're my world."

I took a deep breath. "Edward. I hope you mean that."

His hand cupped my face as the pad of his thumb began to stroke my lips softly. "I sincerely do, Bella." Edward answered with such assurance and yearning in his eyes

"What I'm about to say…I thought about it for a while. I know it's soon but…I can't help my feelings for you, Edward."

"Bella…"

I closed my eyes, "I love you, Edward. I think I have for a while."

Silence.

I heard Edward's breath pull in and I sensed his eyes on me before I felt him capture my lips.

I opened my eyes and stared into his as he passionately deepened the kiss. All types of jumbled thoughts entered my head, but all I could focus on was the love I felt radiating from him. I only wished he would say something.

I swear the man could read my thoughts when he pulled back, looking into my eyes, as he placed lingering kisses along my lips as he cupped my face. "I love you too, Bella."

*******HTDAM**********

Did you see THAT coming? :)

A lot going on in this one but let me know what you thought.

And guest reviewers, unfortunately I can't respond to your questions, it

doesn't let me. So if you have them, PM me and I will be happy to respond.

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook.

Added some new favorite stories this week. Check them out.

Cheers,


	22. Chapter 22:Debut

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

Thank you to my awesome team:EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and my pre-reader Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

**Some of you already know that I have been on an extended leave of absence from my career, but will be returning to work on Monday. **

**My work schedule will allow me to post one chapter a week in the future. But, I will try to send bonus chapters when I can.**

**Please, no worries :) this story is completed. I write all chapters ahead because it takes time to be beta'd.**

**Okay, let's get to it. **

**Cheers,**

**Tini**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Début

The sheer sense of euphoria came over me as Edward placed chaste kisses along my face. Hearing those three words caused a state of being that I never had before. This is what it feels like, I thought as Edward continued to express his love for me. My mind became muddled as my heart rate slowed down and a presence of peace came over me. A feeling of joy consumed me as it wrapped itself around my heart as the realization of Edward's love hits me.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms; talking and laughing in our new-found knowledge until Esme sent Emmett to let us know that it was almost 7:00 pm, and if we wanted to wear what we had on that was fine. Esme was being sarcastic, and Emmett made sure to reiterate that.

Emmett looked spiffy in his black tuxedo with red and black vest. It was a style you would see an older gentleman wear, but he was working it.

It felt as if a large weight had been lifted off me, and I didn't even realize it was there. Edward loved me, and as I thought about that giggles would escape. Edward seemed pretty happy himself, which made me even more giggly.

We made our way back to the house as the first guest rang the doorbell. Edward walked me to my room and gave me the sweetest kiss before saying he'll pick me up for 7:30pm.

I floated around the room until 7:15pm and texted Edward that I needed until 8:00pm. I texted Alice the news, who came barging in, and we hugged, kissed, and giggled like schoolgirls.

After the love, Alice helped me get dress. She looked _amazing_ in the short sequenced gown. She said Jasper had a matching green cummerbund and bow tie. When she took my dress out of the garment bag that was the first time I saw it. It was a short strapless black dress with an overlay that curved along my body in all the right ways. It was beautiful and very sexy. Alice braided my hair into four sections and created a very beautiful updo that she pinned with rhinestones.

Edward knocked on the door before entering and the look on his face said it all. He was very happy with Alice's selection and I must say she did an incredible job on him.

His black tux looked amazing and Edward in a tie was yummy. I could do a lot of things with that tie, I thought.

"Beautiful," he said as his hand brushed down my bare arm.

Enjoying the feel of Edward's fingers on my skin, I stepped closer. "You look very handsome."

Alice wiggled her way in-between us as she started adjusting Edward's jacket. "I do good work, and since Edward is partial to Tom Ford suits—which I wouldn't change, because he looks so damn good in them. I chose one of his dresses from Gucci for you, and _damn_ girl it works." We all laughed. "Okay my work is done. I'll leave you two alone." She closed the door behind her.

Even in my new Louboutins I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. I wanted to taste him. Edward was like the finest piece of chocolate that you wanted to nibble from constantly.

"Are you ready to make our début, Bella?"

I didn't even think about that. "Are you sure Edward?"

He had a guilty expression. "Bella, I need to apologize if in any way I made you feel that I didn't want people to know about us."

I stepped back from him, guilty myself. "Edward, I did have some concerns, but now I completely understand. I spoke to Esme—"

"Is that so?" His brows furrowed.

"I did and she said she spoke to you."

He took my hand. "She did."

"Oh, and I love your Mother. She is a very smart woman."

He laughed to himself. "My mother has always helped me see things…mmm…clearer. And I warned you that I had many flaws, Bella. Or did you forget what you said in The Pub about me being, ummm, what was it? Perfect." He smiled leaning in as he pecked my lips with a warm kiss.

"I'm far from perfect myself, Edward."

"You're perfect for me, Bella." I swooned at Edward's words and gave him a thorough kiss.

A little too thorough. As our tongues danced, I wanted to strip him out of that tux and show him exactly how perfect he was for me. Hearing the mumbled crowd and music playing downstairs was a subtle reminder that we had a party to attend.

-HTDAM-

The house was transformed into an elegant affair. Candles flickered everywhere and thousands of silver and black balloons hovered overhead in preparation for the midnight drop. The house was bustling with people as a small quartet played in the corner.

Everyone was in after-five attire, and waiters in white coats served trays of libations and canapés. Edward took two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, "What should we toast too this time, Edward?"

He thought for a moment and then a smile graced his face. "How about a quote from George Sand, 'There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.' Here's to us, Bella."

I was immersed in Edward's eyes and lost in his words. My heart now only beats for that man, and everyone around us faded as our kiss lingered before clinking our glasses.

"You two look happy." Carlisle interrupted, smiling. Esme beamed next to him as she hugged both of us.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in tighter. "Mother, you look beautiful tonight."

She placed a hand on his lapel. "And you look handsome as ever, Edward."

She winked at me as I added, "Esme, you've out done yourself."

"She always does, Bella. The only credit I can take is deciding what perfume she wears. I can't even say I splurged on this little soiree. It's all my beautiful wife." Carlisle said as he placed a kiss on Esme's cheek.

"Oh, Honey. You have the most important role. Being the man I love." They embraced each other with another sweet and loving kiss.

You could feel the love they had for each other from just being in their presence. And they were high school sweethearts. I made a wish to myself that Edward and I could be that in love after forty years.

"Esme, your dress is incredible." She had on a long sleeve black dress with a long folded V that exposed most of her back. Esme was in very good shape.

"All Alice," she smiled.

"Hey, guys! Mom, when can I get my jam on?" Emmett started to do some sort of funky chicken as Rosalie walked up behind him horrified.

_Of course_ she looked incredible. She had an off the shoulder, short flowing red dress that looked as if it was made for her. It was beautiful.

Jasper and Alice joined the group as we all mingled and talked.

I nodded at all the right places, and laughed when prompted, but I wasn't truly focused on anything that was being said, and I could tell Edward wasn't either. I was preoccupied by the clasped fingers that drew circles on my back, and the way Edward would lift our entwined hands to place soft kisses on the inside of my wrist as his eyes bore into mine.

When he leaned over and asked me if I wanted to dance, I internally squealed for joy to finally be in his arms. Edward walked me onto the makeshift dance floor in the living area, pulling me in close as we swayed to the music.

I could live in Edward's scent as the clean crisp sexy allure of him wrapped around my senses. I laid my head on his chest as we swayed unhurriedly to several songs. I didn't even realize who was dancing next to use until I heard James voice. "May I cut in?"

I felt Edward protective hands pull me in tighter as Tanya added, "Come on Eddie. We haven't danced in a longtime."

Edward's eyes showed that he was mulling that over, trying to find some excuse. "Edward, it's fine. Dance with Tanya." I looked at her slimy dance partner before taking in a breath, "I would love to dance with you, James."

That was a lie, but the sooner we danced the quicker it would end.

Edward kept on his game face but I could tell he wasn't thrilled with me, yet he smiled as he turned me to James. "Make sure your hands are at ten and two," he joked. But I knew he was serious, and so did James.

Edward placed a firm kiss on my forehead as James took my hands into his, they were wet and clammy, and made me disgusted. His whole being gave me the willies, but I could play nice. All I thought about was two more films and he would be out of our lives.

James stood a little too close, pretending to be unaware when I nudged him back. "Bella, I was a little surprised to see you here."

"Why is that?"

"Edward never mentioned you two were…"

I looked him square in the eyes. "Dating. Why would Edward mention that? I would have thought _you_ of all people would know that Edward likes to keep his private life _private_."

He was taken back before a sly grin appeared. "Oh, I do Bella. But Tanya—"

"There _is_ no Tanya." I challenged. Wiping that grin from his face.

James said nothing while we continued to dance to the same slow song. The band seemed to be playing an extended version.

I looked over at Edward who had his eyes on me the entire time—I couldn't help noticing him in my peripheral vision. Tanya was talking and Edward nodded, but his focus was entirely on me. It made me want him even more.

The song finally ended and I couldn't get away from James quick enough. Edward beat me to it when he popped up in front of me with Tanya trailing behind. "Are you hungry?"

I narrowed my eyes, pinching my lips together in order to not say, "Yes, for you." But I said, "That sounds good."

Edward grabbed my hand and before we could walk away Aro stepped in front of us. Which was a surprise to me, since I didn't know he was coming. I actually never inquired about the guests.

Edward kept his hand in mine and shook Aro's with the other. Aro gave him a genuine smile at first, but it had an edge when he saw our clasped hands. "Bella, I didn't know you and Edward knew each other?"

"Bella's my girlfriend," Edward said proudly.

Well, alrighty then!

Edward squeezed my hand and his statement didn't surprise me. I knew we would talk more about our relationship, but I loved hearing the word _girlfriend_ from his mouth.

"When did this happen?" Aro said harshly.

I looked at Edward confused as Tanya stood next to him and James followed in with a look as if he ate the canary.

Aro then looked at James. "Is the publicist on this?"

James expression fell. "Ah, yeah. I'll see how they can spin it."

Spin what, I thought?

"No," Edward said sharply. "The junket is done. There is no need to _spin_ anything. We don't need the added attention on us."

"What about video sales, Eddie?" Tanya asked.

Obviously I was missing something, as I looked between the four people.

Edward looked directly at Aro, ignoring the others around him. "I've done my time."

Okay, now I was at a total loss.

I stared with the rest of them as Aro's face stayed fixed as he thought that over. He finally moved, nodding before directing his attention toward me, "You two make a lovely couple, Bella."

"Thank you?" I couldn't help the surprise in my voice.

Aro took my free hand and placed it between his as he said, "Now I see why you suddenly renegotiated."

He said it sweetly, but I didn't appreciate what it implied. "It had nothing to do with Edward. I wanted more involvement."

Edward wasn't my cash cow and I wasn't going to exploit our relationship for financial gain.

He pondered that as he patted my hand. "Well, enough shop talk. Bella, Edward."

Aro floated off as quickly as he appeared. I turned to Edward with questions in my eyes. He mouthed later and we proceeded to the abundant spread that Esme had laid out.

-HTDAM-

"Why were you dancing with that scary looking perv, Bella?" Alice was always direct.

I grabbed an olive off the plate while we stood in a corner watching Jasper and Edward talking. "I didn't want to dance with him but Tanya asked Edward, and I didn't want him to think I felt weird about it."

"Ah, huh? You let your man dance with his old flame so you could dance with the creepy guy?"

"No. Well, yes. But that _creepy guy_ is Edward's manager."

"No! Did you know Edward is having Jasper look into his financials?' She grabbed a piece of cheese.

Looking over at Edward, he winked flirting and I smiled back as I answered, "No, Edward never mentioned it."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jasper only told me because he was thrilled that Edward asked him."

"I didn't know Jasper was a fan?"

"He's not, but he gets excited when he does something new. Bringing Edward in as a client opened up a door for handling entertainers. He's excited about _that_."

I laughed, watching Emmett join Edward and Jasper as they do some hand fist bump. "Edward like's to have a relationship with the people he does business with, so he must have taken a liking to Jasper."

Alice nods toward our men. "The three of them have some bromance going on."

We continued talking and laughing, finishing up the plate of food we were sharing. Watching the three love birds joined together in the opposite corner talking and laughing about something.

Occasionally, Edward and I would make eye contact as we flirted across the room. It was liberating to be able to be ourselves in public. To see the weight of whatever Edward was carrying off him was freeing. And it looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

-HTDAM-

The party picked up as the DJ came on. Emmett was finally able to do his robot as we looked on laughing hysterically. Alice, Rose, and I danced a while before Alice went to her "surprise." I was bubbling over when they said goodnight and Jasper had to give me a warning glare to not ruin the surprise.

Edward spent the night drinking, socializing with guests, and watching me. He danced a few slow songs with me, but when the music picked up he headed straight to the bar and watched.

At first I was upset that Edward didn't want to dance, but the way he was watching made it up to me. The boy's eyes burned through me as the hunger in them grew. My mouth dried up as I watched his darkened eyes slowly peruse my body as his tongue wet his lips.

My lips, I thought as I swayed my hips slowly, watching his eyes travel along with my hands as they slid up my side stopping as they approached my breasts. That's when his eyes would flicker up to mine as I licked my lips at the smirk that was now present on his face.

We played that cat and mouse game for a bit longer as I seduced him with my moves. Unfortunately, I was very aware of the fact that Tanya _and_ Victoria—who I didn't see until later—was in Edward's line of sight gyrating on each other.

My suspicions of Victoria grew as I caught her staring at Edward when she was dancing with James. Sadly, James thought I was looking at him. I thought Victoria had a problem with me because of James, but the blatant way she tried to get Edward's attention…well…you had to be blind not to see that. In Edward's case in love, because he didn't notice and that filled my heart more.

It was almost midnight and the closer it came the more I wanted to be alone with Edward. I soon had an idea and walked over to an inebriated looking Edward, who seemed to have forgotten that we weren't alone, as the back of his fingers lightly brushed over my collarbone. "Are you ready to leave? I'm ready to fuck your pussy, be it now or later. It's up to you, Bella."

Inhaling a scattered breath, I stared into his darkened green eyes. Edward winked at me smirking before taking a sip of what I discovered was water. He knew exactly what he was doing. I challenged him with my own smirk as I whispered into his ear to meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes before biting down on his lobe.

Pleased with the groan that came from his lips I went to find Esme. I needed help with confiscating a bottle of champagne and glasses.

Esme was able to aid me with my request, and when I started up the back stairs she made a comment as she was leaving the room, "It took you long enough Bella to drag Edward away. I was going to lose my bet with Carlisle if you two stayed any longer. Goodnight, Dear."

I loved Esme Cullen.

*******HTDAM**********

YEAH! Now everyone knows!

Reviews make's me smile, or cringe, but mostly smile :)

Pictures of the dresses are on my twitter and Facebook.

Teasers and picspirations are also on my twitter and facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	23. Chapter 23: Discovery

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Big thank you to my betas, EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and my pre-reader Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

Loved reading the reviews and I must say all your theories are interesting. We will see…

I am _sooooooo _sorry. I didn't realize I left a few of you hanging from Ch. 22. When I received a "Are you crazy! You left Edward alone!" message, then I understood. Oops. My bad :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Discovery

While Edward was waiting to join me upstairs, I hurriedly took off my dress, poured two glasses of champagne, and tried to position myself seductively on the bed. Well, as provocatively as I could trying out different poses I've seen, but nothing felt natural.

There was a knock on the door, and that's when I remembered to turn on the mood music. I sat up on all fours reaching over to my ipod on the nightstand when I heard Edward breathe out, "Damn, Bella."

I swung my head around catching Edward looking at my very exposed ass.

_That_ was _not_ how I had planned it.

I literally felt my entire body flush red as Edward's eyes floated across my backside with a wicked expression plastered on his face. I watched as he loosened his tie, kicking off his shoes while throwing his jacket to the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt as he approached.

Quickly coming back to my senses, I turned around and grabbed the two glasses handing one to Edward.

"This is nice," he said sweetly.

"I wanted to start the New Year alone." Clinking my glass to his, taking in a few sips of the champagne.

I watched as Edward's tongue tasted the liquid off of his lips. My girly bits started to squeeze in anticipation as I watched him set his glass on the nightstand before dragging his shirt down his arms exposing his beautiful bare chest. I was never a chest girl before, but when it came to Edward, I was a chest, arm, leg, butt, toes—yes toes—girl.

When I heard the sound of his zipper, I wanted to sing out in glee. It had been too long, and my body was about to take over. I needed to calm down, so I took another sip of champagne while Edward continued to strip down to his boxers in front of me.

Even though I was drinking liquid, my throat was very, very, parched. Edward sat down on the bed as I handed his glass back to him, watching while he finished the bubbly liquid.

That was it! My body had had enough.

I placed my glass down and went for his Adam's apple. My lips circled it and the vibration from Edward's surprise and chuckle made the throbbing in-between my legs explode. I leaned firmly into him and really took a hold of it before trailing kisses done the center of his neck.

I felt and heard the hum from Edward's chest and reveled in the fact that I, Bella Swan, did that to him. Edward placed his arms behind him leaning back; basking in the enjoyment of my lips showering kisses everywhere. I struggled to my knees and I pushed him back further on to the bed. When he reached the leather-padded headboard, I straddled him.

As I kissed and sucked on his sexy lips, my hips slowly moved up and down his hardened member. I paused looking into his hooded eyes while my lower body continued to feel every inch of him.

Edward sat up; our chests connected and his arms wound tightly around me as he started kissing and biting down my neck. Each deliciously painful bite went straight to my core causing my center to throb harder.

We kept to the rhythm of our own music, and I could feel the low burn inside increase as he slid his boxer shorts down his legs. Suddenly, hearing the crowd downstairs cheering, he said, "Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year, Edward."

He then placed _that_ smirk on his face as our eyes locked. "All I needed to do was tell you that I'm ready to fuck to change your mind about having sex in my parents' house?"

"Dirty talk _always_ does it Edward," moaning out before nipping his bottom lip. "But Esme was the one who reiterated that we are adults…who do adult things."

"Bella. Saying my mother's name while you're gyrating on my junk isn't going to get us anywhere."

I laughed out while Edward squirmed uncomfortably. "Sorry." I started to kiss down his jaw. "Maybe _this_ will help." I slid off of Edward who groaned in protest and took off my panties.

"Hey, I liked those," he pouted.

I gawked.

Edward having a pouty lip—I didn't know it could get better. "Oh, I can put them back on." Bending over to reach for the thong, he grabbed me around my waist and brought me down on top of him.

I squealed and squirmed trying to get to the panties, but Edward was strong—thankfully. When I vocalized my surrender, Edward leaned back on the bed and positioned my legs to straddle him. With hooded lids, he slowly perused my body landing on my breasts. "I really like that bra, Bella."

I did an internal happy dance thinking about how long it took for me to pick it out. While I was in New York, I stopped at one of my favorite lingerie boutiques, _Kiki de Montparnasse_. They specialized to a selective clientele, and I loved their lingerie. The lace demi bra was elegant yet sexy. I used many of their pieces in my book and my favorite was the one I was wearing. There was a garter belt that went along with the collection, and I bought a long pair of gloves to finish the entire ensemble—unfortunately they were at home.

I must have been in my head too long. Edward's lips brushing across my pebbled nipple returned my attention. "I bought it for you."

His eyes darkened. "Good. You're going to have to buy another one because I'm going to rip that off."

He left me speechless for a few seconds before I protested. "Don't you dare, Edward Cullen. This cost me a small fortune."

"I'll give you a check. Keep the shoes on. Oh, and put those back on." He pointed to my discarded panties on the floor. "I'll rip those off too." he pinched my side.

"Edward…" I warned.

"Bella. If you're going to wear stuff like that it's bound to get destroyed. I thought you women liked having stuff ripped from your bodies." He smirked.

I gushed. Ummm…yeah…what could I say?

His words stirred up the inner burning that settled as my hips started to rub my wet swollen lips over his very ample member. We both moaned out in pleasure at the increased friction as I arched my back hitting my throbbing clit against his cock.

Edward's hand came up to my breast as his thumb nipped and played with my hardened peek. While the other cupped my face, "You're so beautiful, Bella—so sexy," he added as his thumb traced my lips.

"You make me feel beautiful," I breathed in. "And sexy," adding as I pulled his thumb into my mouth and began to suck.

I felt the rumble of pleasure along his torso as it vibrated on my sex. I slid my swollen wet lips passed his hardened member once more before answering his thrusting hips as we became one. We moved together in perfect harmony, our hips danced to the musical score that our bodies began to create.

This time there was no rushed or frenzied movements. Edward and I took our time slowly feeling every inch of each other as whispers of endearment fell from our lips.

Our eyes never left the other's as Edward repositioned himself over me. His hand softly wrapped around my thigh as he spread me open while his rhythm increased.

The passion and emotion in Edward's eyes reflected in mine. I loved this man and he loved me.

-HTDAM-

The next morning, Edward and I lay awake in bed talking and placing lazy kisses on each other. I didn't want to leave that bed, but Esme was expecting us at her New Year's Day brunch.

Eventually we got up. Edward headed to his room to get dressed as I took a long, lazy shower, reviewing the night before in my mind.

I was still shocked that I had told him my feelings first. I was so afraid he wouldn't feel the same way, but at that moment I knew I had to tell him. All that mattered was that he knew how I felt about him, and he could take it from there. I was ecstatic to hear that he loved me. A girl putting her heart on the line like that shouldn't be kept waiting, and he didn't disappoint.

When I finished dressing, and packing up the last of my things, I stared at the bed Edward and I made love in. As much as I wished it were my bed at home, this place would forever hold a special spot in my heart.

Walking out of my room to meet Edward downstairs, I thought I heard his voice through his door. I paused at the stairs when I heard Tanya's. "What about me?"

"Everything is going to be fine."

"The fans are going to go crazy."

"They'll understand."

"Eddie…" she whined.

"Tanya. I'm in love with Bella. Everyone will have to understand that."

I smiled to myself at his declaration.

"It's that serious?" She sounded appalled.

That got my attention. I turned my head toward the door and saw Rosalie a step behind me listening as well. We both looked into each other's narrowed eyes as we heard, "Eddie, you barely know her!"

"Tanya, I know you're concerned, but—"

"She could be using you, Eddie."

As I turned, about to interrupt them, Rosalie shook her head and placed her palm out asking me to wait. I wasn't sure why she wanted me to continue listening, but her eyes were curious.

"Tanya, trust me. Bella is _not_ using me. And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you anything about her. Like always, you'll find something wrong."

"Because there's always something wrong with the women you choose, Eddie. Bella conveniently meets you when she's finishing up a movie deal? One that she's going to need a big name for."

"Bella earned her success _before_ me, Tanya. She has _never_ asked me for anything, especially not to be in her movie—"

"Yet, Eddie. She hasn't asked for anything _yet_. But having Edward Cullen associated in any way would be pay dirt for her. What makes her different from the others, Eddie? Or did you forget about all the bright-eyed wanna be starlets who were using you to become famous. Did you learn nothing?"

I couldn't listen to her accuse me of something I never even thought of. Protecting Edward or not, she doesn't know me!

When I stepped passed Rosalie and pushed open the door. I was taken aback by a bare-chested Edward in only slacks. "Bella?"

I heard him, but directed my glare at Tanya. I took quick steps toward her before Edward blocked my path.

"Tanya, I think it would be wise if we left these two alone." Rosalie said behind me.

Tanya said nothing. She hurried past Rosalie as she shut the door behind them.

Edward stood in front of me. "Bella, it's not what you—"

"Edward." I tried to keep my voice calm but failed. "I need to make something very clear to you. _I. Don't. Share_!"

"Bella! I don't expect you to—"

I shook my head to myself. "Sorry. That wasn't clear enough. I won't be sharing you with Tanya. Or _any_ other women. If you have a problem with that then you had better tell me now." I looked him dead in his eyes.

His eyes showed fear, yet his lip curled up at the corner. "Yes, Bella. I understand. You have made things crystal clear. And that goes for me, also."

"Oh, that's a given. But you will _never_ see any of my exes talking to me half-naked. Or…" I thought about that. "Maybe, you should so we can really drive this point home."

He growled as the smirk dropped. "Bella…"

"Edward. I heard what Tanya said in the hall."

He heavily inhaled, "Bella, she doesn't have a clue—"

"What is she to you, Edward?" I stared into his eyes ready for any hint of insincerity.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, "Are you in love with her?"

His eyes widened. "What? How could you think that? And last night…did that not mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything, that's why I need to know. Answer my question, Edward."

He pulled me in by my arms as he said, "Bella, I am not, nor have I ever been in love with Tanya Denali."

My body went limp. "I am so happy to hear that."

"How could you have thought that?"

"Edward, how could I _not_? You two have a history, and she's made it pretty clear that she thinks I'm going to hurt you or use you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know you're not."

I looked up at him. "Damn right! And for the record, you're the _last_ person I want cast in the movie."

"Wait. Why?" He had the nerve to look hurt.

"I have my reasons." Then a knot formed in my stomach. Was now the best time to tell him?

"Bella. Tanya was only trying to protect me. Along the way people have had some false pretenses. I'm sure once you two get to know each other—"

I shot daggers at him with my eyes. "Are you kidding me right now?" I yelled.

He looked at me for a moment before taking my hand, "Bella, sit down. We need to talk."

Okay? Usually when someone starts with that statement it's not good and my heart sped up its pounding pace.

I sat down on Edward's bed as he started pacing in front of me. "Bella, I'm not proud of what I'm going to tell you, but you need to know. I was an ass when I started in the business."

That was not what I expected. My expression must have shown it because Edward paused his pacing. "Go on, Edward."

"Well, the fame went straight to my head—I'm still embarrassed by how I acted at first. I made a lot of people angry. What was worse, my family was disappointed in me."

"They could never be—"

"They were Bella." He stopped pacing, standing in front of me. "I gave them every right to be disappointed. My focus was on the next party and spending absorbitant amounts of money on nothing. It was all about me, Bella. I pushed my family and true friends away. Tanya was the one who slapped me back to reality."

"Edward. You were young and talented…"

"And stupid," saying as he sat next to me.

"That may have been true, but all that attention had to be overwhelming."

I remembered hearing about the new up and coming heart-throb, Edward Cullen. His picture was plastered everywhere. It was hard not to miss him, but I didn't see his first movie until years later. By then, he was huge.

Edward stood up to continue his pacing as he dragged his hands through his hair. But it was Edward's guarded expression that puzzled me. "It was very overwhelming and I was a cocky bastard," he chuckled to himself.

"Ummm, you kinda still are." He stopped pacing and narrowed his sexy eyes at me. I almost lost my train of thought. "Edward, you were young. The mistakes I'm sure you made would have been the same ones if you had went on to college."

He pondered that before sitting back down on the bed as he stared ahead. "Bella, the people who surrounded me—at that time—didn't have pure intentions. Honestly, they used both me and my fame to get ahead."

I turned to look at him. "And _that's_ why Tanya questions my motives?"

He shook his head. "It's not because of you, it's all because of who I used to surround myself with. Tanya and I became friends at one of my lowest points. I thought I had lost everyone I cared about. She was the one that taught me how to live with my reality. Tanya was already a seasoned player. She and her friends showed me the ins and outs of the business that people don't tell you about. They schooled me on what came along with fame and how to juggle it all." Edward placed his hand over mine, looking deeply into my eyes as he said, "It was hard to trust anyone for a long time, Bella. You knew I only had a handful of friends and now you know why. I keep them and my family very close. They are my rock, Bella. And now I have you. I trust you, Bella. I know that you never have or will use me to gain anything, except my heart." He smiled and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

My stomach started to turn as I thought about Edward's reaction once he found out my book _was_ based on him. Would he think I pursued this all for fame? I wanted to tell him he was my muse then, but something deep inside stopped me. I knew it was the fear of losing Edward's trust if he thought I indeed had orchestrated all this in some way. As much as I wanted to lose that feeling and believe that he would be thrilled to know that it was always him…I couldn't.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward's eyes were fixed on mine.

I wanted to shake any and all concern off, but I felt an overwhelming sense of panic come over me. I stood; I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Bella, are you still upset with what Tanya said?"

Tanya. That was one person I needed to deal with. I spun around to look at him. "Edward, Tanya can think what she wants. Hey are you hungry? I'm starving."

He stood wrapping his arms around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you." I could never get used to him saying that and right then it stabbed me in my heart. "Bella? You're keeping something from me."

I looked up alarmed. "Why would you think that?"

His brow rose. "You're acting odd."

"I'm fine. I promise, it's really nothing."

"Okay, let's go eat."

Yes, let's. But before we do, I need to find Tanya.

*******HTDAM**********

Well, what do you think?

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook.

I added some more fic rec's to my favorites. Take a look, you may find one you haven't read. There are so many wonderful writers out there sharing their work. So go, take a look.

Cheers,

Tini


	24. Chapter 24: Self-Love

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**How to Date a Movie Star is nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand!**

**THANK YOU!** You guy's are awesome and I am shocked and thrilled that you all rec'd this baby.

Big thank you to my incredible team: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren. And a big kiss to Mid-Night Cougar and Cutestkidsmom!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four: Self-Love

Everyone was still nursing their hangover while mingling in the large dining room. Tanya stopped Edward and me before we entered. She apologized for causing any problems and stressed that her only intentions were to talk to Edward and remind him to protect himself. She didn't realize how things could have looked with her in his room. Edward then reminded her that she barged in unannounced. She had the audacity to look hurt. That's when I asked to speak with Tanya privately.

As soon as I closed the door to the study, Tanya began to speak. "Bella, Edward and I have been friends for a long time, and I've seen many people befriend him looking for a hand out."

I said nothing.

She walked to one of the bookshelves and turned towards me. "Bella, I'm not saying that you would do such a thing—"

"Didn't you already Tanya, by telling Edward that he can't trust me? You don't even know me, yet you tell him that I'm using him?" An eerie calmness rang out of my voice.

Her eyes grew wide, but she quickly placed back on her mask of concern. "You have to understand that I care for him—"

"Oh, I'm beginning to understand just how much you care. How long have you been in love with my boyfriend?" I asked, brushing my hands along the wall of books looking at the old bindings.

"You know we've dated."

I turned to look at her. "Yes, I know, but you're still in love with him."

Her eyes narrowed. "I will always love Edward, he's a good friend."

"That he is," saying more to myself. "But…I'm thinking you may want more than his friendship?"

The mask fell slightly. "Edward will always hold a special place in my heart, Bella." Tanya's eyes told me everything; she still loved Edward.

Then, I wondered what was she going to do about it?

"Does Edward know that you're still in love with him, Tanya?" I stepped closer to her.

Her brow rose. "He told me he's in love with you."

Walking closer. "You told him that I was using him." I snarled out unintentionally, stopping myself from closing in.

"Bella, I don't want Edward hurt."

"I won't be the one hurting him."

She said nothing and I heard Esme calling us for brunch. We glared at each other for a moment before I turned toward the door, but before opening it, I needed to say one last thing to Tanya. "I've been cordial to you for Edward's sake because I love him. But if you _ever_ try that shit again, I won't be so nice. Edward is very capable of protecting himself. "

-HTDAM-

Edward and I had a long goodbye at the airport. It was weird having people stare at us as he kissed me. I heard a camera shutter and turned to see a young girl timidly smile as her smart phone pointed directly at us.

We were officially a couple, and I wanted to shout it from the rooftop. But I wasn't ready to have our parting exchange plastered on the cover of tabloid magazines.

After a tearful goodbye, and several long kisses later, I walked through the security line, headed back to New York.

-HTDAM-

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Alice, it wasn't the right time. I wanted it to be special, and dealing with the Tanya thing and everything else right then wasn't the _right_ time." I said frustrated through my cell.

"Ah huh…" Alice didn't sound convinced.

I called Alice while I waited to board, and held the phone away from my ear most of the time while she joyously and loudly recited how Jasper proposed.

Of course, Alice already had a date in mind. She wanted a spring wedding, but what surprised me was that it was being held in Louisiana. Alice was the only child and had a very small family, while Jasper came from a large one. She said it made sense to have it down there. Obviously, Alice had thought about it long before the ring. It's Alice. She had my wedding already planned as well.

Alice officially asked me to be the maid of honor, and I accepted with glee. Jasper's older brother was going to be his best man. After a brief conversation about Edward, I continued to listen while Alice talked about color and themes, before Jasper caught her attention and she hurried off the phone.

-HTDAM-

When I arrived back into New York that evening, I had the rest of the night to play catch up on work and I used that time wisely. I would be heading out in a few days to start the US tour and then off to Europe.

That night, sleep didn't come easy. Every time I closed my eyes, I had nightmares. First, Edward was angry with me for not telling him that he was my muse. Then, there was one of Tanya hovering over Edward as her hands explored his body, before flashing to a meadow where some creature was chasing me.

It was going to be a long, and strange New Year.

-HTDAM-

Fourteen days later and I was still on a roll. The tour was going well. I loved talking to my readers, and they had given me a lot to think about for the next book. All their questions and theories provided some great material.

Angela was on cloud nine. Her relationship with Eric was moving along nicely, and she mentioned he could be the "one" several times a day.

Alice was in full wedding planner mode. We touched base every day. I wondered on several occasions if Jasper was going to run away fearful of Alice's pre-wedding demands, but he loved her and showed her that every day.

Edward was knee deep in filming. There were a lot of script changes—that I found out bugged the heck out of him. He had to memorize and re-memorize the same scenes over and over.

We tried to talk every day, but texting was the most used form of communication. It was easier for him to text in-between work.

I loved hearing the ins and outs of his day. I learned a lot about filming and it was nothing like I thought it would be. It made me more excited that my deal was being finalized, and I was looking forward to casting the movie.

The final papers were on my lawyer's desk and I sent a copy to Edward. He kept asking me so many questions about it that having his own copy to look over was easier— surprisingly, he made time to do just that. Edward would email or text me questions or changes that I would pass over to my lawyer to add.

It looked as if everything would be ready and signed by the end of the week. A courier was bringing me the original paperwork to sign and carry back to the studio.

While all that was happening, I never really had the time to process the fact that my book was still on the bestsellers list, and about to be made into a movie in the next year with a payout of over ten million dollars to begin with.

That amount of money was unimaginable,, and the thought that it was all mine…well, I couldn't fathom it. Edward asked me about my plans for it all. I told him it was all going to my financial adviser, Jasper. I wanted someone who I knew and trusted, and he worked at a reputable firm that had key people who knew how to handle and invest money. By the end of next week, I would have a substantial amount of money deposited into my account at the firm.

-HTDAM-

While working in my hotel room, Edward called out of the blue exasperated, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you sound like that?"

"Did you see the picture?"

My heart jumped a bit. "What picture?"

"The picture of us at the airport in Seattle. Someone took a picture of us as we said our goodbyes."

Then, the thought of the young girl crossed my mind, "I think I saw it being taken."

"What!"

All concerns left his voice and he now sounded angry. "Edward, it was one of your fans. I heard the camera click and saw her take the picture. I thought it was harmless."

"And you didn't tell me?' Yeah, he was angry.

"Why would I tell you that? Don't you get your picture taken every day?"

"That's not the point, Bella."

Now he was pissing me off. "Well, what is then? Every time someone takes out their smart phone out I'm supposed to let you know!" Raising my voice frustrated.

There was a long pause before an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to take this out on you. I was enjoying the no attention I've been receiving lately. The dogs are now sniffing around and I'm worried about how it's going to affect you."

"Edward, please stop worrying about me. We have discussed this, and I need to get used to it. Oh, and where can I find said picture."

He chuckled. "Look online under Cullen and mystery girl."

Mystery girl, I thought.

I typed the key words in the search engine and a picture of Edward holding me popped up, but my face was buried in-between his neck and shoulder. I missed that neck I thought. "Edward, you can't see my face."

"No, but someone may recognize _my_ body."

I was at a loss. "Clearly, I can tell it's you Edward. It's plain as day."

"No Bella. I didn't want anyone to recognizing _your_ body, the one that I consider is mine. The one that I was holding on to as I kissed her berry flavored lips."

Ohhh, was all I thought as clarity came. My girly bits squeezed tightly. "Well, ummm, I'm sure no one will figure out it was me."

-HTDAM-

I was wrong.

I received a phone call from Charlie _and_ Jake. Apparently, Leah reads the tabloids and she recognized me right away. The fact that I was in Seattle—so close to Forks—and didn't mention it to Charlie…well that conversation didn't go well.

After I tried to explain it was last-minute and I was only there to spend time with my boyfriend, the accusations started flying. When was I going to tell him Edward was my boyfriend? Why did he have to hear about it from some rag? How serious was it with this boy? And what does all of that have to do with seeing your father when you're in town?

Guilt washed over me as I tried to explain, even after reminding him that I was an adult, again. I was indeed dating an actor, and our picture most likely will be showing up more often. I did say that next time, I would make it a point to tell him when I was in Seattle, but since I was planning on moving there that was pointless.

After hanging up with Charlie, I was mentally exhausted. I went to bed wondering how James was going to "spin" all of this.

-HTDAM-

It was my final day of the US tour and I was heading to England. I hadn't been there in a while and I missed that country. Last time, I spent a few days in a small village outside of London and it was an incredible experience. The people welcomed me openly, and every morning before I started to write, I would run into town, through the brisk fog before picking up my morning scone and newspaper.

For this trip, I would be spending most of my time in London. I had asked Angela to spread out my events so that I could take a mini vacation at the same time. My heroine's love interest was English and they met in London. I could picture the two of them walking through the streets, holding hands, and groping each other down dark corridors.

After the discovery of the "mystery girl" with Edward, I couldn't help searching online during my downtime. As I waited while Angela finished editing a chapter in the other room, I sat at the desk in our suite and searched anything that related to the picture. I was concerned about the reactions of Edward's fans, yet surprised that most seemed supportive. Edward had a strong fan base and he took that very seriously. They hadn't seen him in a romantic embrace with anyone publicly since Tanya.

Even though the majority of his fans seemed unaffected, there were a few who were not happy with Edward. I read one comment that said he and Tanya were recently seen in their own romantic embrace. That caught my eye, and I clicked on the attached link provided. It was indeed a picture of Edward and Tanya as they were beginning or finishing up a kiss. But, Edward's hair was cut short and he hadn't had short hair for many years. It was from one of his movies.

After seeing that picture, I began to search for more. My brain told me to stop, but my fingers kept typing. There were hundreds of pictures that popped up at a time. Seeing the two of them carefree, or embracing one another was literally hell. I couldn't sugar coat, swallow down, or accept it. Seeing another woman in Edward's arms wasn't easy for me, but knowing he loved me and that that part of his life was over, helped dull the pain.

My fingers finally stopped typing as I sat back in the chair. My eyes narrowed on one photo that was captioned, Edward and Tanya "forever". One very peculiar difference I noticed when searching, was that on Edward's end, his fans seemed okay with his new love. There had been confirmed rumors that Edward and Tanya were no longer dating for a while now, but on Tanya's end, I was a home wrecker. I wasn't sure how that was possible since they had always lived in different homes, but I was. I sent Edward a text asking him about just that.

**Me:** Tanya's fans hate me?

**Edward:** No

**Me:** Online they do

**Edward:** Ignore!

**Me:** Easy for u

**Edward: **No it's not. James is working on it

**Me:** ?

**Edward:** Tanya's reps are slow

**Me:** ?

**Edward**: I promise it's being handled B. No worries trust me

**Me:** Okay

**Edward:** I love U

**Me:** I love U 2

**Edward:** I miss U

**Me: :) **I miss U 2

**Edward:** I want U

**Me:** Now?

My cell rang immediately after the last text, "How bad do you want me?" I teased.

"This morning twice, and this afternoon once."

I couldn't help giggling at the crudeness of Edward. "Should I be concerned that it was only once this afternoon?" I would have turned beet red if I said that to Edward's face.

"I was waiting to hear your voice before I started round two."

An unlady like gush dampened me, and I made a mental note to always have an extra pair of panties around, period. The visual alone made my body tense up, and my nipples hardened in anticipation for something that wasn't going to happen for a while. "Edward, it's not nice to tease the girls."

Edward had to rearrange his planned trip to see me off before I left for England. Production was behind schedule and he couldn't leave. Edward worked nonstop everyday into the late evenings. He griped nightly about dinners in his hotel room, and not having any free time to visit one of his favorite Japanese restaurants. It looked as if I wouldn't be seeing Edward until next week when he arrives in London. He was going to fly down for a few days, collect his mom and sister, and then head back.

Rosalie recently found out that she and Emmett were expecting, and everyone was treating her with kid gloves. Apparently, Rosalie had a few medical issues and it was difficult for her to conceive. Both Emmett and the Cullen's were worried that she may have a difficult pregnancy as well. When Rosalie found out, all of her fears about conceiving vanished, and transferred to the others. Emmett usually stayed with Edward for an entire production, but he had some of his men fill in for him so that he could check on Rosalie. I had heard that Emmett doted on her—as he should—but his overbearingness drove Rosalie insane.

Emmett didn't want Rosalie traveling, but she insisted, since she wouldn't be doing much of it after the baby was born. She did agree that he could come with Edward when he visited me in London. She and Esme would be in-town that same week, and they could all fly home together. I hadn't spoken with Emmett to really find out how he felt about that compromise, but Edward said that he was fine.

Edward brought back my attention when I heard a slow rumble through the phone. "Bella…"

I sat up in my chair. "Edward?"

"Your voice always makes me want to come," he panted out.

My core heated up. "Edward…I don't think—"

"Oh, Bellaaaa," honey coated sex was what that sounded like.

Edward had started round two, making me light-headed as I slumped in my chair. "Edward, where are you?"

"In my trailer. Alone." He said as his breathing sped up.

My heart followed. "Are you doing what I think—"

"I want your hands on my cock. And Bella…thinking about your mouth…"

I thought, "My mouth is watering just thinking about it." Oops. I said that one out loud.

Edward's smirk came through loud and clear. "Tell me more, Bella."

"Taking you in—all in Edward. Mmmm…" I trailed my hands over my achingly, swollen breasts just thinking about it.

"I can feel you…" Edward grunted out softly.

Making me moan, "I _always_ feel you. Ever since the first night you claimed me, Edward. I always feel you deep inside me…"

"Fuc—ugg—yes—yes!" he yelled out in-between erratic breaths.

If Angela weren't in the other room, and I wasn't expecting her to bring my pages at any moment, I would have joined him. I listened to a few more expletives as Edward rode out his self-induced orgasm. Well…I helped a little.

I loved how things were changing between Edward and I. Our…openness after we confessed our love came easier.

Who knew self-love would be the key to keeping our closeness.

*******HTDAM**********

Whew!

Well?

Thank you in advance for your votes for HTDAM over at The Lemonade Stand. Tehlemonadestand-dot-net

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter redtini1

Cheers,

Tini


	25. Chapter 25: Reconciliation?

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

HUGE Thank you to my incredible team: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

The team and I, **THANK YOU** for voting over at The Lemonade Stand, and for showing your love for this story.

Please remember that while you read the next several chapters. Just saying...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Reconciliation?

The book tour was moving along smoothly, and the final preparations for tomorrow's European portion had been confirmed. Five states and twelve cities later, we were on a plane to London. Angela and I had a few glasses of wine to unwind before going to sleep.

It seemed at the exact moment that I closed my eyes, I was being wakened by a flight attendant who asked if I wanted breakfast. I took her up on the offer knowing we had a book signing first thing that morning. After that, I had a date with a bed. Even though it appeared I had a few hours of sleep, I knew that wouldn't be enough.

-HTDAM-

Going through customs seemed quicker than last time. The bags took a while longer, but the driver was prompt, and before I noticed, we were off to the bookstore.

It was a small bookstore in Camden. I spent a lot of time in the town shopping and roaming through the Camden Market. It was one of my favorite places to eat, and I asked Angela if she wanted to come back that night for some Indian cuisine. Her excitement showed on her face. Even though Angela always showed professionalism, it was great seeing her eyes light up to a new experience. It was her first time in the United Kingdom.

-HTDAM-

We pulled up to the little Camden bookstore. While Angela set up, I met the storeowner and greeted the line of readers. When she finished, Angela left me to do my thing while she checked us into our hotel. I was scheduled to do a signing for an hour, and then a read through, with Q&A's to follow.

By the time I was done with signing, the jet lag started to hit me. I was able to read the few pages of _Deception_ without stumbling over the words—which shocked me. Everything I was reading seemed to make one big blur, except for what caught my eye on the magazine stand. In the front of the store, I saw a very familiar looking head of hair. I smiled at the thought of Edward and made note to text that I arrived before the Q&A.

We took a five-minute break, and as I walked closer to the magazine rack that was by the table with water, I came closer to the magazine cover. It was indeed Edward, but he wasn't alone. Tanya was with him.

Normally, there was nothing unusual about that; tabloids still placed them on the cover to sell magazines. I knew Edward was in Canada working and Tanya was in L.A. Edward had been so busy shooting that he told me he had no time for anything else, including dining out.

But it was the headline that made me choke on my water. _Reconciliation?_

I looked closer and it was a blurry, blown up picture of the two of them sitting in what looked like a Japanese restaurant. On the bottom was a small circle, with an even more blown up picture, which looked as if Tanya was whispering something in Edward's ear. That was what I wanted to call it, because it sure as hell looked as if she was kissing Edward's neck.

I turned the pages, ripping through it until I reached the article. As I read, it appeared that Tanya _was_ indeed in Canada, and that she and Edward had had dinner at what I discovered was his favorite Japanese restaurant. I stared at the date on the photo and it was stamped last week. The same week Edward complained about having no time for anything.

My heart sped rapidly at the final sentence stating that both sides have yet to comment and the two stars may have decided to give their love one more try.

My entire being weakened, as my hands and fingers started to tingle with electricity, before my chest caved in with a brute force of weight that knocked me over. I stared straight ahead as everything around me went dim, while the inferno inside of me grew.

My mind was a total blank. I thought of absolutely nothing as my body started to take over. Ang placed her hand on my shoulder saying something, but I couldn't hear her. I walked back to the group of women and asked if anyone had any questions.

I was on autopilot as dozens of answers spewed from my lips. It was when the question, "was my character based on anyone in particular," that I realized if I didn't leave soon, my career could be ruined. I was about to express some very unprofessional words, so I dodged the question.

As I looked over towards Angela—who seemed to be staring at me with a weary eye—I mouthed, "I'm done."

She immediately stepped in, wrapping things up, explaining that she needed to carry me away to another appointment—blah, blah, blah—and how glad it was to have everyone come.

I said my thank yous and goodbyes as I shook hands to the exit before stopping to ask the owner if I could buy the tabloid magazine. She gave it to me, and I was grateful when we got into the car. Before Angela could say one scolding word, I gave her the magazine dazing out the window.

She read quietly with occasional gasps, growls, and what the hells. After she folded it closed, she said, "Maybe Tanya's working on the film."

I continued to stare out the window. "Their working contract is up. She wasn't scheduled on that film."

"Okay, ummm," she thought about it for a moment. "Maybe the pictures are old."

I grabbed the magazine and flipped to the page. "I thought that at first." I pointed to the picture where you could see Edward's arm clearly. "But that's the watch I gave him for Christmas."

Sympathetically, she stated. "It's probably all a misunderstanding, Bella."

"Yeah. Tanya's lips—or face—just 'happened' to be on Edward's neck. I must have misheard Edward when he told me he was too busy with re-shoots and script re-writes to even eat. Ang, he should have let me know that Tanya was even there. Huh…I actually felt bad leaving the country. All Edward would say was that he missed me so much and wished we could be together. Yeah, it's all a misunderstanding." I turned to stare out the window saying nothing more.

We pulled up to the hotel and Angela showed me to my suite before giving me the keys. We weren't sharing a suite, because of Edward's arrival next week. The thought of him made me sick to my stomach. Before I entered, Angela asked me if I wanted anything else. I told her no, thank you, I just needed to sleep.

-HTDAM-

You would think that sleep would have been a hard thing for me to do knowing that my boyfriend may have cheated on me with an ex-lover, but I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to a glass of water and aspirin laid out on my nightstand. Angela always knew what I needed. I took the medicine and headed to the bathroom. They had a large lovely tub and as much as I wanted to take a bath, for some reason I couldn't. I just stood in the shower until the hot water turned cold.

As I dried my hair, I saw the vibrations of my phone ringing on the nightstand. I went to see if it was Angela checking on me, but I was surprised to see Jake's name. I wasn't expecting that and then I checked all my missed calls. Alice, Jake, Charlie, Mom, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and countless ones from Edward. Not sure why the other's called, but I soon realized I never told anyone I had made it safely. I sent Angela a text thanking her for the aspirin and as soon as I pushed send, she was at my door within minutes.

"Do you want something to eat?" She brushed passed me heading straight to living room.

I followed behind her. "Not sure if I can eat anything."

"Well, try. I ordered some lunch." She flatly stated and plopped down on the couch.

"Ang, I forgot to tell everyone we made it safe, could you handle that."

"I already did the moment we landed, Bella."

"Did you text my family?"

"Yes."

Okay then, what was going on? "They left me several messages. I hadn't looked at the texts."

She hesitated before answering, "It's because of Edward."

Hearing his name cut through me. "Why?"

She sighed. "They all saw or heard about the article, Bella."

"Oh, I see. And Charlie?"

She turned her body fully towards me. "Leah got to him and Jake. Your mother called as well, along with Alice.

"Uh-huh. Esme?"

She smiled timidly. "She called wanting to check on you. She also said that she wanted to see you next week."

"Rosalie and Emmett?"

She chuckled under her breath. "They were checking on you as well. Rosalie did say something like Edward's an ass and Tanya's a backstabbing whore. I explained to everyone that you haven't spoken to anyone, and I wasn't sure how long it would be until you did. All you said was that you weren't going to speak to Edward for a while." She smiled timidly. "Now, you're free until tomorrow afternoon. What would you like to do?"

"Stay—"

"Except stay in your room. You have been waiting for this for a long time and nothing and no one is going to ruin that for you."

"But Ang—" I felt the tears forming for the first time.

"Bella. Until you speak to Edward, you don't know what really happened. And you of all people know that everything you read isn't true. I have seen the way that man looks at you. He adores you, and before you do anything rash you're going to take a moment and cool off."

I blinked at her a couple of times. "Well, thanks Dr. Rationale—"

"I'm not saying he won't pay for this. _Or_ Tanya…" She coyly grins, "I'm saying take your time."

And with that I tried.

-HTDAM-

After a much needed lunch—I wasn't going to tell Angela she was right about me being hungry—I discovered that my closest friends had been emailing each other on how to handle everything. _Including _Esme and Rosalie. Emmett wanted to get into the action, but Rosalie wouldn't let him. She said he would tell Edward.

Esme and Rosalie weren't defending Edward, but they made a comment to Angela that Tanya and James had to be behind it somehow. James was always quick to refute things or he at least warned the parties involved. This came out too quickly.

They also blamed Edward for not putting his foot down with Tanya. But they hadn't told him yet; they both weren't speaking to Edward.

Every time I thought about Edward, excruciating pain would radiate from my heart. I knew there had to be an explanation, but my eyes and mind weren't seeing eye to eye, and I thought it would be best to not think about it for a while. The rage that steadily consumed me wasn't helping, so _not thinking_ about it seemed to slow down the burning, as well as the murderous thoughts that flashed rapidly in my mind.

Between Alice threatening to cut off Edward's balls, to Jake and Charlie threatening to bring a few guys up to Canada. I couldn't hear anymore. I tried.

Everything in me hurt. Tears constantly pooled in my eyes afraid to fall. My heart felt like a concrete brick that slowly crumbled away. My eyes burned as visions of Edward and Tanya together flooded my mind. My chest heaved grasping and forcing out air to breathe.

I looked apologetically at Ang, I couldn't hold on anymore. She understood.

I didn't want to be weak, but my heart couldn't handle this kind of pain. It was suffocating, and I slowly drifted into the welcoming darkness as I felt myself float to the bed as my head laid into the pillows as night fell.

-HTDAM-

Edward's voice haunted me as I woke in the darkness. His touch…his eyes…his smell…all penetrated my soul as I clung on to some sort of sanity.

That's what he did to me and I had every right to be scared of it. Without Edward, I couldn't breathe, and the thought of him suffocated me back to sleep.

-HTDAM-

Being woken up by a loud ringing phone didn't help the anger nestled inside. "What?" It was still dark and insanely early.

"Ms. Swan, my apologies, but I have a Mr. Cullen on the line and he said it was an emergency. We normally respect our guest's do not disturb requests, but he said he would contact the coppers."

Edward was a dumb ass; he thought this was going to make me talk to him. "You can tell Mr. Cullen, that I will call him at a later date please." I started to hang up and heard the man calling out my name. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ms. Swan. Again my apologies, but Mr. Cullen threatened that if I did not get you on the telephone, that he would indeed contact the coppers. Something about dragging you out and brute force."

"Put him on," I said exasperated.

Edward immediately began to speak. "Bella, please let me explain! The first I heard about those pictures was yesterday. Fucking James dropped the ball! I've been busy with—"

"Edward, save it! That's not going to change the fact that you're a clueless jackass. And threatening a front desk clerk is not going to make me hear you out."

"You wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts."

"Does that surprise you? When I'm ready to talk to you, I will."

"Bella, it's all a misunderstanding. Please, baby—"

"Hell, no! You do not have the right to call me that or even utter my name! I have given you the benefit of the doubt about Tanya so many times, but Edward, I've had enough!"

"If you would let me explain."

"What, it's not what it looks like, right? You're going to tell me you weren't out with Tanya? Somehow her lips got stuck on your neck or whatever she was doing."

"It wasn't like that!"

"That may be true, but you are always _so_ careful when you're with me. You try awfully hard then to keep your 'private life' private—"

"That's because I'm trying to protect you, Bella."

"Yet, you're seen with Tanya in a compromised situation? Maybe, you should have put some of that effort towards her, Edward. Or doesn't it matter that you keep me hidden while traipsing across the globe with your ex-girlfriend!"

"Bella…" he sounded defeated.

"The fact that you _were_ with her. That _somehow _she was able to manipulate you, again! My patience has run thin."

"Bella, there is _nothing_ going on between me and Tanya—"

"Does she know that? Do you know that she still loves you, Edward?"

He huffs. "She doesn't—"

"Ask her. Because I sure did and she never denied it."

He was quiet.

"Have nothing to say? The woman who accused _me_ of not having honest intentions played you Edward. Hell, she played both of us at first. I truly tried to believe that the two of you could only be friends, but I was wrong. I knew she would try something, but I trusted _you _Edward. But no more!"

"Bella, I didn't know."

"Right…"

"I wouldn't lie to you. I love you, Bella. Only you."

"I want to believe that."

"It has _only_ been you," he choked out. "With out you…I can't breathe…"

I felt my throat closing in. I couldn't do this now. "Edward. I need time. There is so much going on in my life right now that I need to focus on my tour. I will talk to you when I get back. But until then, please _do not_ call me or try anything. I swear Edward if you do…I will never talk to you again." I hung up.

I rushed out of the bed and straight for the toilet. I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it as everything inside of me came up.

I laid on the cold, hard tile while streams of tears poured out of me.

*******HTDAM**********

**Ducks head** I'm ready to hear it.

HTDAM reached it's 1000 review this week! Thanks so much to everyone that takes the time to leave HTDAM some love. 1000 was ADADancer!

What's owning and keeping me up at night:

Deviant by Planetblue

Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders by KarenCullen2007

A Gift from Gods by Kymbersmith90

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook.

Tini


	26. Chapter 26: Team Cullen

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

HTDAM has an incredible team of women, and I'm so lucky and proud to have them. **EdwardsFirstKiss** for changing my words, **LeonaBlack931** for saying that's great but try again, **Agrutle** for kindly smoothing things over, and **Tinsley Warren **for pre-reading every time I think you guys are going to kill me. **Thank you and I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Team Cullen

That was the first time I had ever woken up wrapped around a toilet bowl. It was Angela's shrieks that got my attention. "Bella, are you sick?"

I opened one eye. "No. Edward called me this morning."

She squatted down next to me. "Oh, Bella. I told the hotel you weren't accepting any phone calls and to send all the flower deliveries too me."

Edward sent five yesterday. "Thanks Ang. But when you're Edward Cullen, apparently you can threaten your way through anything."

"Did he explain?"

I opened both eyes squinting at her. "Do you think I wanted to listen to his explanation?"

"That's my girl." She sat up and started to turn on the tub's facet. "What are you planning to do?"

"…I plan on working, and told Edward that I would deal with him when I return. I need to get through this tour."

She grins. "I'm proud of you, but Bella, you're hurting."

I fumbled to my feet. "Ang, I knew Tanya was going to try something, even when I warned the bitch. My stupid mistake was thinking Edward could handle her."

"Bella, you know there's more to the story, right?"

I walked to the sink, splashed cold water on my face, before facing myself in the mirror. "That, I am sure of."

Her arched, browed expression reflected behind me. "So, eventually you're going to hear Edward out?"

I turned to face her. "Eventually…"

-HTDAM-

Angela added more appearances and signings to fill in every crevice of my schedule. It seemed to help a little, and meeting my readers always brought me joy.

There were _a lot_ of tough moments, the ones where I had to talk about my characters' relationship and the love they have for each other. Their relationship is an all-consuming one. The last thing I wanted to speak on was _that _topic.

In-between work, Ang and I had time to visit Harrods. I loved getting lost in that place, and I went a little crazy. I never quite understood why shopping could make a girl happy, but buying five pairs of shoes helped.

We had tea at Ladurée's, and I stuffed myself with my favorite selections of macaroons. Chocolate helped as well. But the gaping hole in my heart wasn't easily fixable. Despite my best efforts to plaster, tape, glue and fill in the hole, it grew bigger.

Angela and I returned back to the hotel with a ridiculous amount of shopping bags. She told me we would meet up later for dinner. But, I wasn't prepared for the surprise that she had in-store when I entered her suite for dinner and saw Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to arrive at the end of the week, but their plans "miraculously" changed and they arrived three days early. Alice, on the other hand, never planned to come to London.

Angela took care of all the arrangements and had Alice staying with me, while Esme and Rosalie were in the adjoining suite next to her. Nothing too heavy was said at first, until we all spread out on the floor in Angela's suite eating ice cream and drinking bottles of liquor we raided from the mini bar. Esme said it helped with jet lag.

Everyone was talking among themselves, and Esme scooted beside me. "Bella, I would have been here sooner, but I had a last-minute surgery on one of my kids."

"Esme, how you can do that without having your heart wrenched out?"

"Oh, dear. I have my days. But helping the ones I can makes up for it. And someone has to do it, Bella. Until we find a cure for cancer, we all have to do our part."

I looked at the woman amazed, and honored that she would be concerned with what was going on between her son and me. "Esme, why me?"

She looked confused. "I'm not understanding, dear?"

"Edward and I haven't been together that long. I'm sure you've seen your fair share of women come and go in his life. Why be so kind to me?"

"Bella, you don't give yourself much credit. I haven't seen my son this happy, well…in a very long time. I can't remember exactly." She smiled. "Edward loves you Bella, and that makes me love you. All those _girls,_ you say...he has only asked to bring one home, and it was you."

That's when all conversations stopped and all eyes were on me. "What about Tanya?"

She grimaced and Rosalie mumbled something under her breath. "He never brought Tanya home until this past Christmas, Bella. And it was my idea."

"What? Why?" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Bella, when Edward was going through his 'I'm too famous for the people I love' stage, we gave him space. He thought we all abandoned him, but he had Buck, his old manager watching over him. Carlisle and I let him make his mistakes, but I knew he would find his way. For some reason, he gave Tanya the credit for helping him, but he did most of it on his own. She may have nudged him along, but I knew Edward would be the man I knew he could be."

"He still has some room for growth, Mother." Rosalie added.

"That's true dear," she looked sympathetically at me. "Tanya seemed to have some hold over him, Bella. At first I thought it was some debt that was owed by Edward, but then I saw she was an expert manipulator, and to do that to my son was a feat. When Edward came into his own, he was usually on his A-game when reading people, but Tanya seemed to have a veil over his eyes."

Rosalie snorted loudly as she said, "Bella, when Mom told us Edward was feeling bad about that bitch Tanya and her family drama, we were afraid she would somehow get him to stay there with her. Mom's very sentimental around the holidays and likes her family around. I told mom it was better to have that skank in Seattle where we could figure out what her game plan was."

Alice chimed out. "And no one knew Bella would be there!" She clapped. "It all worked out perfectly."

"I knew the whore would make a move once she saw Edward had truly moved on. It was obvious that she still had hope. Edward is a dumb ass, Bella. We all saw she was still in love with him—narcissistic bitch—Edward wouldn't believe it. Stupid, dumbass, motherfu—"

"Rosalie!" Esme frowned before looking back at me. "Bella, I have never seen Edward this happy until you. And I have never seen him this torn up. He called me, desperate for help. He didn't know how to fix things between the two of you. That's when I knew how deeply in love my son was. He called his _mother_ for help." She smiled.

We all laughed.

"So you're here for Edward?" I wanted to clarify.

"We're here for _both _of you. Bella, Edward has made many mistakes—obviously," she glanced at the ridiculous amount of bouquets spread around Angela's suite from Edward. "But one thing's for sure, Bella. He does love you."

"That's true Bella. He even left me a couple of messages and I threatened to cut off both of his balls." Alice said too cheerfully.

The look on Esme face was priceless as Alice looked at her apologetically.

-HTDAM-

The next morning, while I took part in an afternoon book event, the girls went shopping. I was surprised when they showed up later that day. I was at the table signing books when Esme gave me a quick hug and a hello. There were press from the local newspapers, and apparently one reporter recognized Esme as he came barging over. "Mrs. Cullen. Are you a big fan of I.M. Swan?"

"Well of course I am." Esme beamed proudly.

That grabbed the other journalists' attention and they crowded around us. "Mrs. Cullen, is that what brought you here to London?" Another reporter asked, shoving his mic in her face.

Esme pushed the mic aside as she said, "I came to support Bella."

A lady's voice chimed in from the back. "What is your take on _Deception_?"

That's when I realized Esme could have read my book. A book that was a complete fantasy of what I wanted to do to her son. If I could have crawled under the table and left, I would have.

"Well, my daughter read a few blurbs to me when it first came out. I'm embarrassed to say I haven't had the time to start _Deception_, but I plan to," she looked over at me and winked. "The parts my daughter read were beautifully written. I did have her skip over the fun parts," she laughed to herself, "but you could feel the love between the two characters." Esme's words really touched me.

"Dr. Cullen, are you happy that your son, and Tanya Denali are back together? As reported in The Tattler."

Everyone turned and looked at Esme as she held every single person's attention. "I don't comment on my son's personal life, and I do not read trash. I'm here to support Bella, and I encourage all of you to pick up her book and leave the trash in the garbage where it belongs." She gave a tight smile and walked past the crowd of reporters.

I immediately stood up and followed behind her. I gave her a hug as I whispered. "I'm sorry, Esme."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. _That _is what comes with Edward's career choice."

I pulled her to a quieter corner. "I'm starting to see that Esme, and I'm not sure if I can deal with all of...that. Although I am still angry with Edward."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before she said, "Oh, I know dear. You will be upset for a while, but that will pass. I'm sure of it." She gave me the same knowing look that my mom gives me. "Bella, Edward's life is full of intrusions and it can be hard to swallow. I can't say that you will ever get used to it, but I know you can handle whatever comes. Bella, you love my son and I know you two will work things out. But…for now, you need to focus on yourself. Edward can wait."

I gaped at her.

"Oh, dear. Did you think I was going to pressure you into forgiving my son? Bella, Carlisle and I have had our fair share of heated arguments and misunderstandings. I have found that it does a person good to think over _his_ misdeeds." A sly grin graced her face. "Come along dear," She said walking away from me as I continued to gape at her. "You have a crowd of anxious readers waiting for you."

When we joined the others, I noticed one reporter curiously looking at the two of us. You could see his mind spinning in thought as he blatantly stared between Esme and me.

-HTDAM-

Alice came skipping in the next morning with coffee and newspaper in hand. "Hey, you made the front page of the entertainment section."

She plopped the paper down on the bed. "Wow, that is a surprise, and you're up early."

She gave me the coffee that she was holding. "I think Esme had something to do with that."

I took the paper and read, 'Esme Cullen and Rosalie Cullen McCarty arrived in London yesterday to support their good friend, and author, I.M Swan at the launch of her new book, _Deception_.' There were several pictures of Esme and Rosalie, as well as Esme and myself talking. I had no clue that the press followed Edward's family as well. Alice was the one that had to explain that to me.

Angela and I had another book signing and then I planned to meet the girls for dinner in China town. I loved this little hole in the wall place I had found during my last visit. Angela needed a well-deserved night off, and she was excited to pass me on to the others for a while.

-HTDAM-

Dinner was better than I had remembered, and it was nice to just laugh and enjoy myself. The pain of thinking about Edward didn't go away, but it was numbed by the laughter and Japanese sake provided by my friends.

My heart warmed up at the fact that Edward's mom and sister cared enough to spend time with me, and I was falling in love with his family. Now, I only had to figure out what to do about Edward.

I hadn't had a decent night's sleep since I arrived, and I was ready to head back to a very welcoming bed after dinner, but the ladies had other plans. They were going to a very exclusive club.

I told them several times that I didn't want to go, but it was Esme who said she rarely gets to go to clubs, and she was going to go with all of us. She insisted, and I finally relented. So after diner, we went back to the hotel to get dressed. Of course, Alice came in to pick out my dress. It was short and revealing, but I was too tired to argue with her. I put on the short dark purple dress, with long sleeves that were slit open at the top, and placed a fake smile on my face. The last thing I wanted to do was to go out, but I was doing it for them.

The driver came, delivered us to the front of the club, and we walked in without waiting past the red velvet ropes. It was dark and lit by glowing red and yellow lights. Candles flickered on the small cocktail tables, and the loungers where printed in black and white patterns throughout the small club. Jazz played in the front room, while classical music was being played in the piano room. Downstairs was the dance floor, and you could feel the vibration of the music under your feet.

Rosalie looked stunning as always. Even pregnant, she radiated natural beauty in the red empire waist dress that she was wearing. She had inherited her looks from Esme. Even though she was Edward and Rosalie's Mother, Esme looked hot in her short dark blue sequined dress. I could see why Carlisle always had problems keeping his hands off of her. Alice towered over me, and that was a feat, in her ridiculously new high heels she had found at _Dover Street Market_. The avant-garde shoes and black dress with cap sleeves was a showstopper.

We ordered a few cocktails at the bar, and Rosalie drank diet soda, while I scanned the room. You could tell by looking at the crowd that it was a distinguished clientele. Rosalie explained that it was a 'members only' club, and there were several of them located around the world. It was a place where the rich and famous could be themselves without watchful eyes.

We talked and laughed for a while. Yet, my thoughts drifted towards Edward, and I wondered what he was doing. Alice caught me not paying attention a couple of times, but she didn't press it, and just gave me a sympathetic smile. She knew me, and even though I was saving face in front of Esme and Rosalie, she knew that I was hurting inside. I missed Edward, and I needed to figure this crap out.

Several men approached the table during the evening, as they asked one or the other of us to dance. We each declined, but it didn't stop the oohs and ahhs from coming every time one of us was approached by others. When a very nice looking younger man approached Esme, she turned red before saying that she only danced with her husband.

We teased her for a bit after, but continued to drink and enjoy the light conversation. My phone suddenly buzzed, which surprised me at that late hour, and then my heart skipped. I looked immediately at it, wondering if it was Edward, but was disappointed that it was only a reminder about a task to complete for tomorrow.

"Why don't you call him?" Alice asked.

She could always read me. "I can't. I told him I didn't want to speak to him until I got back."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Alice's question sparked the attention of the entire table.

I looked at all of them as I said, "All I know is that if Edward and I are going to work, Tanya can't stay in the picture."

They all nodded in agreement. "Are you going to tell _him_ this, Bella?" Rosalie raised a brow.

I thought about it. "I will. _After_, I get back."

Esme smiled to herself and Rosalie shook her head, but looked pleased. Alice narrowed her eyes and she smiled.

I loved Edward, and if he wanted this to work, Tanya had to go.

*******HTDAM**********

Now you all know about Christmas and Tanya. I received a lot of passionate reviews about that one :)

Well? Let me hear it…

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and Facebook.

Cheers,

Tini


	27. Chapter 27: Exhaustion

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Big thank you to my team: EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle, and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Exhaustion

We arrived back to our hotel a little after two in the morning. I didn't even bother taking off my make-up; I flopped onto the bed, and didn't wake up until I heard Angela's voice. Even though my body screamed out in exhaustion for more sleep, we had an art event to prepare for that evening. It was something we were doing for one of our charities, as well as honoring my most devoted readers. It was being held at a local art gallery, and I would follow after the auction with a reading and signing of _Deception_.

Even though I felt like crap, and was mentally exhausted, I was excited to attend this event. It was a more intimate engagement, which included a group of my biggest supporters; those who were with me from the beginning, and who followed me early in the game. It was a thank you for supporting me and spreading the word about _Deception_. These were my die-hard fans. I loved meeting and talking to them, and I couldn't wait for this event. It was a welcomed change and a highlight of the trip.

-HTDAM-

Jessica and her team went all out for the art event, which was similar to my first launch in L.A. There was a red carpet, and a few local celebrities that attended. The press was allowed to take pictures and ask questions outside of the venue only.

Even though the event started late in the afternoon, everyone was glammed up. It seemed that I was the only one underdressed in the simple, yet elegant, blue dress Alice insisted that I wear. I thought, hey, who was I to argue with her. Especially when she kept saying, I know what I'm doing, Bella.

Along with Alice, I spent most of the evening talking with the readers and taking pictures. We had a fun time taking some candid silly shots, and I enjoyed listening to their theories for the next two books—some were way off, but a few nailed it on the head. I made a mental note to rethink some story ideas.

Esme and Rosalie arrived later to show their support before heading home. Esme's patient, whom she performed surgery on wasn't doing as well as expected. Even though she had been able to remove the tumor, the eleven-year-old girl wasn't responding the way she'd hoped. Esme and Rosalie were flying out the next morning, and couldn't stay long. Esme needed to be alert for surgery the moment that she arrived back in Seattle.

Last night, I mentioned that I planned to move to Seattle soon. The joy and excitement that burst out of Esme was heartwarming. I even gained a smile out of Rosalie. She mumbled something about Emmett being happy with that.

-HTDAM-

The auction started to wind down and it was my turn to end it with a speech. We were off schedule, as the book signing took longer than originally planned. One would think speaking in front of a crowd could become easier, but it doesn't. Although I wrote most of my speech down, I was still nervous. At least standing at a podium helped me to concentrate on the words a little more.

I kept to the standard script I normally used, thanking everyone that made it all happen. I did waiver off of the script when I thanked the readers for all their support. This group of people was special, and I wanted them to know that what I was saying came directly from my heart.

I was winding down, and almost to the end of my speech, when I noticed that familiar pull—like a tingly sensation—floating over my flesh. I had felt it many times before when…

My words stumbled out as I began to lose my focus. I tried to locate my place on my notes, and continued on until the sensation grew stronger, but this time it attacked my heart.

My eyes instantly flew up from the paper and began to scan the room. It was his hair that was sticking up that they homed in on, before seeing the rest of him. Edward was a tall man, and he usually towered over people, but he seemed to be slumping. I narrowed in and focused on his eyes. The pain and hurt that displayed in them choked me.

Angela walked over and handed me a glass of water. I took a sip, and mumbled out, Edward. Angela's eyes widened, then they searched the crowd quickly until she saw him. She then dashed over to Esme and Rosalie, before they all headed in Edward's direction.

I apologized to the crowd, and drank another sip of water, before rushing through the remainder of my speech. The moment that I said my last thank you, I quickly walked away, and headed to the first door I could find. I couldn't breathe, as I entered the darkened room. It felt as if I said all that in one breath, and my lungs were burning for air.

"Bella."

The last thing that I wanted to hear right then was his voice. It cut to my core, as the emotions of anger, love, madness, hope, and sadness all came flooding over me.

I was drowning. "Edward," I couldn't turn to look at him. "I told you if you tried—"

"I had to." He whispered behind me.

He was too close. His smell penetrated the air, and the heat radiating from his body seared my skin. "I'm not ready…"

"I love you. I will wait forever if I have to, but I can't live without you, Bella."

I shook my head. "Edward…"

I could taste the warmth of his breath as it poured over me. "I love you, Bella. I can't continue on like this. _Nothing_ happened between Tanya and me."

"You hurt me." My voice betrayed me. Showed the weakness I have for him.

"I will never hurt you again."

I turned to face him. His eyes locked to mine. "I will _not_ fight over you with Tanya, Edward."

They widened. "Bella! You won't have to—"

"How do I know that for sure?"

"I told Tanya that I _never_ loved her. I never knew what love was until I met you, Bella. I made it very clear that I would always pick you. No matter if it was now or then. I would have _always_ picked you, Bella."

Rivers of my tears fell down as Edward's hands cupped my face.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love only you, Bella."

Edward showered my face with kisses, as I stood still unable to move. He stopped and for the first time I saw fear in his eyes.

"Bella…you are _everything_ to me. I cannot live without you. Please, baby…"

He slowly moved in, searching in my eyes for something that he must have found as our lips met again. This time, I relented, starved from the lack of contact my body desperately needed from him. My mind protested, as my body gave in, going limp in his arms as Edward held on. The weight of everything overcame me and we sunk onto the floor as his arms cradled me with his warmth.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but I knew it was a while. I heard footsteps pass by the door as hushed whispers filled the air.

When I felt Edward slightly release me, I grabbed onto him. I wasn't ready yet. I needed a little more time before the inevitable happened. We would have to completely talk it through, but right then I needed to feel him.

-HTDAM-

"Bella, I'm sorry to ummm…interrupt, but we need to let them clean up."

I raised my head off of Edward's chest looking over at Angela, and saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme standing in the doorway. Esme had tears in her eyes as she gave us a timid smile. I nodded, Edward and I stood, and he took my hand as we walked out of the gallery without saying anything. Ang put us in a car by ourselves, and Edward held me until we reached the hotel room.

When we entered my suite, I went straight for the sofa and sat down. Edward took off his sport coat and poured a glass of cognac for himself, and a glass of white wine for me.

"Do you want me to go first?" He asked as he sat next to me.

I shook my head. "I need to say this. As much as my mind and heart didn't agree on what they saw in that trashy magazine. My heart knew that I could trust you, _despite_ what things looked like. I do love you, Edward, but you not telling me everything about you and Tanya, wasn't right."

"I know. But I did eventually—"

"You should have told me she came to see you that night, Edward. In fact, you should have explained you're relationship in the beginning."

He moved closer to me. "Yes, I should have shown better judgment that night; but Tanya, and her manager, Lauren _surprised_ me. The only reason I agreed to go to dinner, was because James was in town, and I needed to confront both of them on why there was a lack of fucking urgency in dealing with the press lately! When they stepped out for a smoke, that's when it seemed those pictures were taken."

How convenient, I thought, as I watched Edward ponder over his words.

There was a subtle head shake as he continued. "Bella, what was I supposed to say in the beginning? My ex-girlfriend and I have a complicated friendship? We dated, things didn't work out, but we stayed friends? She helped me sort my shit out, and I feel like I owe her for that?"

"Yeah. That would have been a start."

He chuckled to himself "Yeah…and you would have run. It wouldn't have helped me at all being Edward Cullen."

I wanted to tell him he would have been wrong. I would have understood, even as Edward Cullen.

I took a better look at him, studying his face for the first time. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days; dark sunken circles surrounded his eyes, as his lids grew heavier. His cheeks were drawn in, and he had lost weight. Edward was a very handsome man. His looks were unreal at times, but the man who was sitting in front of me was a broken man; and I thought, did I mirror him? Was this what people saw when they looked at me?

The two of us weren't too much different at that moment. It was evident that we loved each other, but we both had no clue as to how to fix things. "Edward, I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything," he sounded hopeful.

"Just be honest with me, okay? No matter how hard or how difficult it may be for me to hear it. Just tell me the truth. If you think I'll be upset, or you get angry with me or if I do something that agitates you, whatever." Then I choked out, "If you stop loving me…tell me, okay?"

He looked at me before placing his forehead to mine. "Bella, I promise I will tell you _everything_. You are the first women I have trusted in a very longtime, outside of my family."

We stared into each other's tired eyes before I surrendered, and placed a kiss on his chapped lips. He leaned in more, absorbing every part of me as he hungrily captured my mouth.

Exhausted by everything, I sat back as I searched for air, looking into Edward's tired eyes. "We're both exhausted. Let's go to bed." He raised his brow. "We both need to _sleep_ Edward. You look as bad as I feel, and I want to have a clear head when we continue this discussion in the morning."

-HTDAM-

When we were settled into bed, I laid in Edward's arms. It felt like I was home again, and we both fell instantly asleep.

-HTDAM-

It was warm, and I felt a scratchy, prickly substance on my face. That's when I remembered Edward. He was scraping his unshaved scruff along my face as he slept. I looked, for a moment, at the fallen angel that was sound asleep. Before I slowly moved out of bed, and made my way into the living area shutting the door behind me.

Restful sleep didn't come as easily for me. My dreams turned to nightmares that were filled with images of Tanya and Edward together.

I called down for breakfast and coffee, while sending Angela a text that I didn't want to be disturbed. We were off today, and I knew she would want to use the free day to see more of London. I also texted Alice, and asked if she wanted to join Ang for the day. She was heading back home tomorrow. Alice was happy to get to know Ang more, and she told me good luck. Lastly, I called Esme. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

"Bella, dear, no need. As long as you and my son talk things out, that's all I can ask. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If my son hurts you again, you have my permission to slap the stupid out of him. See you soon, dear."

I laughed, "Have a safe trip."

I was surprised that Edward wasn't going home with them, but I didn't ask. I knew they were concerned with Rosalie's pregnancy, and then I thought about Emmett. Of course, he came with Edward.

-HTDAM-

By the time the food came, I was showered, dressed, and pouring my second cup of coffee when Edward walked out of the room. "Why did you let me sleep in?"

I swear it didn't matter how mad I was at that man, he was sexy as hell when he woke up. He had lost weight, but he still looked like walking sex in his boxers. "I thought you needed the sleep. The time change is a bear to deal with sometimes."

He smiled before walking over, and hesitated before placing a kiss on my lips. "I was ummm, going to get dressed. Do you mind if I have my things brought over? Just to get some clothes?"

That felt awkward even if we had slept together last night. "No problem."

He walked back into the bedroom. I took my time sipping the coffee, fumbling over what to say to Edward in my mind, when I heard the knock on the door. "Bella." Emmett's dimpled grin was a pleasant surprise. "I heard you ladies had a good time?"

"We did, come in." He had a suitcase in his hand. "Edward's in the bedroom," I nodded in that direction.

I made myself comfortable on the sofa, flipping through the stations on the television. Emmett came out after a while. "Well Bella, I have to head to the airport, but it was a pleasure as always, little one."

I smiled. "It's always good seeing you too."

"Can't wait for you to move closer," he winked.

Edward walked in now fully dressed. "I'm excited about that too, Emmett."

"Well, I'll be seeing you." He smiled, winked at Edward, and walked out the door.

I stood up and started to pour Edward a cup of coffee at the table. I felt him before I knew he was there. His chest was extremely close to my back. I felt the warmth of his body everywhere and his hot breath saturated my hair. I turned my head down, and saw his hands curled over as if they were in pain. It was obvious that he was fighting an internal war with himself. To touch or not too? "Edward…"

"Bella…"

"I can't do this right now. I know I invited you into my bed last night, but I was being selfish at that moment. I needed you then."

"And what about now?"

"We have a lot of crap to sort out."

He pressed in closer. The heat from him was now burning my soul. I leaned forward over the table as his entire body dominated mine. I knew that if he touched me, I would cave. "Edward…please…give me a moment."

Edward's searing breath climbed up my neck until he whispered in my ear. "I need you, Bella."

I closed my eyes willing my body to not give in. "It looked as if Tanya needed you as well."

I heard the sigh of frustration blow out of him. "It's over."

"For you maybe. How did Tanya's lips get on your neck?"

There was a pause before he answered. "She said I had something on me, and began to wipe it off. She leaned in closer to see it—I thought—and before I knew it…"

I laughed to myself. "You are such a dumbass."

He touched my shoulder. I glared down at his hand as he moved it away. He started to run his hands through his mess of hair, as I turned and looked at him. "I made a mistake. I didn't listen and ignored all the signs, but I made it very clear to Tanya that if she wanted to stay my friend, she had to respect the fact that we are together, and nothing was going to happen between the two of us ever again."

"Right."

"Bella, trust in me." I actually did trust Edward. I didn't trust Tanya, and wasn't sure how to proceed with Edward staying friends with her. "I wasn't thinking clearly, Bella. Work has been brutal, and I was physically, and mentally exhausted. I barely had time to sleep, and when Tanya showed up at my hotel room and insisted that I come and join them, I was shocked that she was even there! She said her new director wanted her to join them as they scouted out some locations. He's that kind of director. Involving the lead actors with pre-production ideas to get a sense and feel of how things will develop." I couldn't help thinking that there was more to it than that. Yet, Edward still doesn't see it. This made me even more frustrated with him. "What?"

"When will you get it? That woman doesn't do anything by chance. Look at how she used her Mother's death."

"Bella! Tanya didn't cause her Mother's death."

Do we know that for sure? I cringed, before shaking that absurd thought out of my head. "Edward, I'm not saying Tanya caused her Mother's death. I'm saying that she used it to her advantage. It seems she's been using_ a lot_ of things to control you—manipulative bitch…" I mumbled the last words under my breath.

"No one controls me Bella. _Except_ you," he said timidly. "It's been hell being away from you. I know that we've talked to each other daily before, but sometimes I needed more. The video chats were starting to make me go mad. To see you, and not be able to touch you, Bella…it was as if the monitor was holding you hostage behind the screen. I felt like I was in a prison being kept away from the woman I loved."

I remembered thinking the same thing. My heart ached every time I had to say goodbye to Edward, and seeing him used to make things easier, but it started to mock me. The moment the screen went black, I felt the pain of his absence down to my soul.

Edward took a step closer to me. This time slowly bringing his hands up to my face as he cupped it. "Bella, if you let me, I will spend every day making this up to you. You are the only person I want. The only person that I love."

Looking into his pleading green eyes softened my heart. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with Edward. I knew that he would be photographed, and his life scrutinized and picked apart. I wanted us to stay in our bubble, but when that bubble broke, the reality of what this all meant became painfully clear. This was Edward's life. If I was going to be with him, this was now my life—as long as Tanya wasn't a part of it—and I was sure as hell going to make sure of that.

"Edward, I forgive you for being a dumbass." I smiled. "I love you, and I do trust you. But…honestly, I can't accept Tanya..."

"I told her I couldn't work with her again."

I looked up at him confused. "What?"

"When we were at dinner, she also wanted to tell me that she was offered a part in the next movie I am slated for."

I stepped away from Edward, and took a deep breath before stating as calmly as possible. "Edward, if you work with that…woman again, I won't be around to watch!" I growled out that last bit.

He nodded as he approached with caution. "I thought you would feel that way, so I told James to make it clear to them that I would not be working on the project if Tanya was involved."

I sighed in relief. Thinking about them working together again would have been a deal breaker for me. "I hate that she makes me doubt us."

"_Never _doubt us again, Bella." He stepped in closer, pinning me between the table and him. "May I kiss you know?"

I narrowed my eyes before nodding my head as he placed his lips on mine.

*******HTDAM**********

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter for HTDAM.**

**Trust me...**

Well, it looks like these two are going to work things out.

Well? Let me hear it :)

Teasers and picspirations are on my twitter and facebook page. See links on my profile.

Cheers,

Tini


	28. Chapter 28: Suit and Tie

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

I have to say how thankful I am to have these wonderful and very talented betas on my team:** EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Argutle and Tinsley Warren. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight: Suit and Tie

After Edward kissed me, he thought sex was soon to follow. You should have seen the look on his face when I stopped him—cold. I needed time before we became intimate again. I reassured Edward it would eventually happen, but my heart needed a little more time to mend.

He understood, and said that he wouldn't pressure me. Until, I told him, he wasn't sleeping in my bed again until further notice. That's when he started to question if I really forgave him. Of course I forgave him. He made a poor judgment, but I blamed Tanya more. Men seldom realize just how crafty and cunning women are until it's too late.

That night, I debated over the idea of Edward staying friends with her. Could I really tell him it was either her or me? I knew Tanya would never concede to defeat and leave Edward alone. I hoped with a little push, Edward would cut all ties with her; but I may have to push a bit harder.

The fact that she still had lips was a miracle. If I were back in the states, I would have cut them off by now.

We had two more days of book signings and personal appearances in London. Then we head off to Paris for a few days, ending the tour in Italy. There was a total of eight days left, and I was determined to make the best of it. It was a once in a lifetime experience, and I heeded the girls advise to take things slow, and soak it all in.

That was easier said than done. No matter how I looked at it. I would once again be away from Edward, and that thought clouded my mind.

-HTDAM-

Edward was supposed to head back today, and I would see him again when we made a detour stop in Canada. If we were going to make things work, we needed to spend more time together, so I decided to take a few months off. I could use the time to finish writing my next book, as well as prepare for the move to Seattle.

-HTDAM-

I rushed back from the bookstore, later that afternoon, to see Edward off. I went to drop off my things, when I noticed the surprise that was waiting for me in my hotel room. There was a new dress laid out on the bed, with a shoebox below. Yet, it was the jewelry box that captured my attention. The dress was breathtaking, and I knew Alice picked it out, but I didn't know why.

I picked up the jewelry box, which displayed a necklace identical to the bracelet Edward gave me, with a card inside: _1**Trinity De Cartier. Three bands. Three colors. Pink gold, yellow gold and white gold, intertwined in a display of mystery and harmony. The visionary mind of Louis Cartier created the Trinity ring in 1924. Jean Cocteau promptly made the piece his own. The ring quickly earned iconic status encircled in the literary world inhabited by the poet. Three types of gold. Three symbolic colors: pink for love, yellow for fidelity and white for friendship. Trinity, a timeless design now available in a collection devoted to life's most memorable loves. Trinity, all about you forever.**_

As I ran my fingers over the description, I thought about _forever_. Something about that scared me, yet warmed my heart at the same time.

Then the oversized bouquet of flowers, which were sitting on the nightstand, caught my attention as I noticed the attached note:

**Isabella Swan,**

**It would be an honor if you joined me for dinner tonight.**

**I'll pick you up at six.**

**I love you, Edward**

After rereading his script, I looked over at the clock, and realized it was less than an hour until he would be here. I instantly picked up my cell, sent Edward a text asking him about his flight. His only response was, **have dinner with me, Bella. **

-HTDAM-

Strangely, it felt like our first date all over again. I had butterflies in my stomach as I put on the final touch of my garter belt. I bought it for Edward when I was in New York, and was dying to wear it. I thought tonight was the perfect night for it, as I played with the delicate necklace around my neck. The more I touched it, the more my will power was quickly becoming non-existent.

Edward kept to his word, and hadn't pushed the sex, but deep inside of me, I wanted him too. I wanted him to take me in every way. It had been a very longtime; even his musky scent turned me on.

I snapped the dark blue thigh highs to the garter, and looked in the mirror at the blue-laced bra and panty set. I then put on the shoes for effect and thought, damn I looked good. _That_ was how worked up I was. So worked up, I missed hearing the knocks on the door.

It was when I heard my name from a distance that I threw on a robe, and opened the door to the sex god known as Edward Cullen. He had on a black suit and tie, and his eye's sparkled when they saw me. My heart melted, becoming a puddle of goo, and at his mercy.

I stood, obviously sizing up every inch of him as he leaned against the door; and he let me. When I reached _that_ smirk…that was it! My girly bits literally started to growl and weep, while my breasts were fighting their way out of the form fitted bra.

I moved the hand that was holding my robe together, and let it fall open reviling exactly what was underneath. The look on Edward's face was priceless. The smirk was long gone, and his green eyes darkened as they bugged out of their sockets.

Edward started to fidget as his hand gracefully swept across the protruding bulge in his pants. "Ah, Bella," he forced out as the other hand tugged at his hair. "Ummm, your robe, baby…"

I looked down at it, and back to him. "What about it," I grinned.

Edward stepped forward, pushing me backwards, as he closed the door behind him. I watched as he loosened his tie before taking it off.

_Hmmm, there was so much I could do with that tie._

As he continued to prowl forward, I stepped backwards, hit the sofa and slid over the armrest. I lay back onto the sofa, legs crossed over the armrest, as my stilettos kicked up into the air.

Edward focused on my shoes for a moment, before his eyes hungrily slid up my body, studying every last inch of it. I stayed still, watching while he unbuttoned his shirt, until our eyes met.

Sitting up, I pulled at his pant waist, bringing him closer in front of me. I unfastened his belt slowly, making sure that I brushed along every inch of his member. My mouth watered in anticipation as to what I wanted next. I unbuttoned his fly, then slowly pulled down his zipper as I yanked his pants and boxers down, mesmerized at the sheer size of him. He seemed bigger, and I smiled to myself.

_Mine_.

I looked up in Edward's thirsty eyes before kissing his tip. He moaned in satisfaction as I licked his length from the bottom to the top, making several rounds before placing the whole thing in my mouth.

He jerked when I hummed in satisfaction of the feel of him. I sucked and scraped his cock with my teeth as I began to move up and down his length. Edward hissed and groaned as my pace quickened. He halted my movement as he breathed out, "Bella, you need to stop. I'm not going to last."

I sat back for a split second, then grinned to myself as I kissed the tip again, before diving head first down his shaft until it hit my throat. The moment my reflexes started to engage, Edward grabbed my head, and started to push further down.

Why I loved the way it felt when he did that, I couldn't explain it at that time; so I took some relaxing breathes through my nose and gave into him.

When I saw his piercing eyes were watching, I looked back down then heard, "Don't look away! I want you to see what you do to me. Aauhh…this…is…what…you…do to me…Bella. Fuck!"

The warm, salty liquid hit the back of my throat as it slid down. I took every last bit of it in, while never leaving his eyes. I was afraid his legs were going to buckle from standing. He squinted his eyes shut for a moment as more expletives spilled from his mouth, but he soon opened them with a satisfying grin.

Without warning, Edward pushed me back on the couch, and grabbed my ankles as he placed them on each of his shoulder. Spreading me open to him as he stood. Edward placed kisses up and down my calf, while his hands roamed up to the edge of my panties, as his fingers swept back and forth over the blue lace. Edward carefully, and gently, scooted them down before positioning each leg to bend as he took it off. Placing my ankles back on his shoulders, my stilettos dangled behind him.

I looked in amazement as the most sinister expression graced Edwards face. "My mouth is going to remind you exactly what you mean to me. But my tongue is going to fuck what is mine." I arched my back at his words as he pushed me down. "Ah, ah, ah. Lay back like a good little girl, while I make you forget your name."

Edward stood up taller as he lifted my body upward. Each leg in his hands, my lower torso came off the couch, as he brought my sex directly to his mouth. The lifting motion surprised me, while his mouth shocked the hell out of me as he began to eat me out.

He devoured my sex like a starved lion. Biting and licking until I cried out. Again, and again Edward bit, licked, and spread me open as he feasted. His hands tightened as I started to writhe. Edward's strength felt inhuman as I tried to wiggle myself free.

The sensation was too much, and I couldn't breathe. Climax after climax came, and each and every one deliciously ached more and more. Edward made a point to tease my swollen nub, and occasionally licked or sucked it into his mouth. "Edward! Ohhh—nooo—yes—there! Right. There!"

After awhile, I couldn't sound out words. The man was determined to kill me with his mouth. His tongue would bob in an out of my sex, or circle around the entrance before the sounds of my wetness vibrated around his merciless lips.

The last climax hit me like a freight train. I screamed so loud, I knew the entire hotel heard me. Yet, I didn't care. My body went completely limp, and I gasped for air as I chanted Edward's name over and over again. He gave my sex one last kiss, before setting my legs down over the armrest, as he walked around the sofa. I looked at him gasping for air as I asked, "Can you give me a minute?"

He shook his head—the ass—and lifted me up as he carried me into the bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed before he crawled in. "I finished your book, Bella."

My heart stopped. Not just at his words, but at the sinister smirk splayed along his face. "The concept of an American woman meeting an Englishman in a bookstore was a good start. But how their interest for new and darker things brings them together," Edward grinned wider. "How she's exploring her sexuality after a frigid failed marriage, and he's sharing a new lifestyle with her…well, that gave me a few ideas."

A chill ran through my body ending at the very tip of my toes. Was Edward thinking what I was hoping? It didn't escape my mind that we had just fulfilled chapter twelve in my book a few minutes ago. "What kind of ideas Edward?" My voice cracked and I knew it gave me away.

"I think it may be better if I show you."

-HTDAM-

Alice called to let me know that she had made it back safely—a day later. She didn't say goodbye, stating Edward and I needed to talk.

"Tell him, Bella."

"I will! I just…I don't know, Alice. Every time I think this is a good time, the words won't come out of my mouth."

"You're making too big of a deal about this. Tell Edward that he was the reason you wrote Deception, and get it over with."

"It's not that easy—"

"It is, Bella. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not sure." I thought for a moment. "I will, Alice. I'll tell him soon."

"You better, Bella."

"When the time is right."

"Ah-huh…"

-HTDAM-

Angela decided to meet me at the airport to give Edward and I some time to say goodbye. He postponed his trip back so that we could leave together the next day. Ang called up to say something was going on in the lobby. There were a lot of reporters, and people standing around; the hotel was hosting some kind of royal event that night. She suggested Edward and I slip through the back entrance, and made arrangements with the hotel management to assist in our departure.

Even though Edward and I decided that it was time to take our relationship public, we both wanted to hold on to the time we had for just a little longer.

We rode to the airport together in a taxi driven by a distracted driver, but used the time to just hold each other. Eight days. It would only be eight days until I was back in his arms.

Edward and I were so consumed with each other that we never paid attention to where the driver was taking us. The moment he stopped, Edward exited the car after kissing me, and hundreds of camera flashes went off. "What the hell?"

I looked out my window to see a slew of photographers awaiting our arrival. How could they have known? Then I looked at the taxi driver who hadn't looked up once. Well, isn't that a bitch.

Edward leaned in looking at the driver. "Thanks asshole! Now, we know why you were too busy looking at your cell versus the road." Edward looked over to me, and surprisingly didn't look pissed. "Well, Bella. Are you ready for this baby?"

I looked in Edward's eyes, as flashes of our time together entered my mind: The Pub, the beer stained blouse, Edward's premier, our first kiss, our first date. Edward in Forks. Edward at my door in Phoenix. Edward making love to me. Meeting the Cullen's. Seeing his face in the art gallery.

Everything flashed by quickly.

When I focused back on Edward's eyes, there was no other answer than, "With you Edward, I'm ready for anything."

He smiled, and stretched out his hand as I took it. We exited the car straight into the lion's den.

* * *

The End?

…Nope

_**How to Marry a Movie Star **_

_**(Sequel is posted)**_

_Place HTDAM on __Author alert __for future outtakes and EPOV_

* * *

Thank you for all your support and reading this little tale. Well…as you can see this baby will continue on. I wrote this during a long break, and unfortunately that little break is over. But…I plan on continuing this story until the end. These two have a lot more mess to sort out.

If I was allowed to thank everyone it would go into several more chapters :) but know that all the rec's, reviews, and encouragements were very appreciated. From my first reviewers, KISSES123456789, michigangal0223 and the rest of the ten. To my first author encouragements, krazi4TwiSaga, cutestkidsmom**, **kymbersmith90**.** To my cheerleaders and fic rec queens: Tinsley Warren, Courtney37 and Midnight Cougar**. **

Even though I could go on and on with names, please know that **I appreciate all of YOU!**

I cannot thank you enough for reading, rec'ing, reviewing, pimping, yelling and cheering HTDAM on.

Cheers,

Tini

1 _Trinity De Cartier _


	29. Outtake One

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY.**

I can't hand out chocolates, or flowers, or gifts. But I can hand out a few lemons.

To my incredible Betas:** EdwardsFirstKiss, LeonaBlack931, Argutle, and my pre-reader Tinsley Warren. ****This is for you!**

**So don't kill me for the grammar issues, this is beta free. (Until they read it and tell me to make changes :) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

**Outtake One**

"Please. Just give me one minute, Edward, I need to breathe."

"You have had years to breathe, Bella. Open wide so I can show you exactly how much my cock missed you."

-HTDAM-

"Edward! Oh, yes. Right there!"

"Fuck. Say it Bella!"

I couldn't utter a word, as Edward continued to pound me mercilessly. I didn't know my legs could even bend like that.

He pounded harder. "Say it, Bella!"

"I…yes…aahhh!" I chanted to myself, knowing Edward would hold off his release until I said it.

My aching pussy couldn't take much more of his cock. Each leg was being held behind my head by Edward's hands, as he buried himself deeper inside of me.

It was the battle of wills. I wasn't going to cave as Edward continued to thrust deeper, hitting area's inside of me that made me come over and over. I was a wet mess, and my sex took all of him.

"Say it!" Edward grunted, over the noise of our skin coming loudly together.

I looked into his hooded glazed eyes, as my hands reached for his sex soaked hair, and pulled his face closer to mine.

His breath warmed my damped face, as droplets of his perspiration ran down my chest. "Deeper," I commanded.

There was a glimpse of pride that came over his face when he moved my legs wider apart, opening my sex further to him. As Edward looked down at where the two of us were joined he panted out a, "Fuck." Before shifting himself back to get a better view. "Bella, I could spend days between these legs. Teasing, tasting, sucking, eating, and fucking."

That was it! Edward's words were the cherry on top of the best hot fudge sundae ever created. "Fuck, Edward! Yes! I want you to—yes, right there—fuck—augg."

I couldn't think anymore, it was all too much. Picture after picture of Edward eating, licking, teasing, nipping, biting, and fucking my swollen sex flashed through my mind as Edward continued to pound into me.

Before I realized it, my sex started to constrict around Edward's cock, gripping it with a supernatural strength that even made Edward stumble for a minute.

His face started to contort as my sex brought his member deeper. All it took was one more thrust, and we both exploded together. Edward couldn't hold on anymore, as scream after glorious scream fell from my lips, and he collapsed on top of me.

Heavy pants filled the room as we struggled to catch our breaths. I tried to move, but Edward's weight trapped me. He figured that out, apologized, and rolled over.

"Well, that was…fun." I giggled between breaths.

Edward chuckled, and moved on to his side to face me. "Fun is right." He raised a brow. "You didn't say it."

"You know I wasn't going to."

"_That_ should have proved it true."

I smiled to myself. He had me there. "Fine, I'll say it. Edward Cullen's cock is magical—you freak." I said, while throwing a pillow at his face.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Whatever. Let's finish watching, _Once Upon a Time_."

******HTDAM********

Happy Mother's Day!


	30. EPOV-1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Big thank you to my incredible team: EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, LeonaBlack931, Agrutle and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

This will not spoil the sequel, How To Marry a Movie Star.

This will not give you insight to Tanya, sorry, that would spoil it.

This will let you see another side of Edward that will become more present in How To Marry a Movie Star.

So…

You asked.

Here it is.

Edward's point of view.

* * *

EPOV-What the Fuck!

"No!"

I took the pillow lying next to me, and covered my ears. It is not fucking time, yet! I hadn't had a decent night's sleep for weeks. The director, Benjamin, wasn't happy with any of the last few takes, and I swear my big toe was going to fall off due to frostbite. We had been filming for several days in a remote location; with me being in an icehouse on the lake, in the middle of winter.

I hadn't spoken to Bella for days, and the distance was starting to wear on me. I wanted to be a selfish bastard and drag her ass back here, but this was her big break. Forget my toe; my balls were going to fall off if I didn't see her soon.

I was counting the days until I left for London. I made a mental note to ask Bella to clear her schedule for a few days, while I fucked the shit out of her.

The banging became louder. "Ed! Let me in!"

Damn! I jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe, and went to kick Emmett's ass. "It's not time for me to go, Emmett."

He forced his way through me, knocking me to the side as he entered. "You need to take this call!" He said angrily as he handed me his cell.

"What's going on?" He slapped the cell in the palm of my hand, and went to sit down on the sofa. It was too early for his attitude. I lifted the receiver to my ear. "Hello."

"Edward, you know that I love you." I wasn't expecting my mother.

Why didn't she call _my_ cell? "Yes, Mother, I love you too. What's going on, is Dad okay?"

"I raised you to be an honorable man."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Answer, me!" She commanded.

Okay, that was new. "Yes, Mom. You raised me to be an honorable man."

"Your father and I always stood by you. We gave you everything…maybe, we gave you too much." She spoke more to herself.

"Mom, you and Dad did everything for Rose and I, and I'm very grateful for that. Please tell me what's going on?"

"I was wondering where I went wrong. Obviously, you don't know what you have until it's gone. So, son, you're on your own for this one."

This what?

"Mom? Am I missing something?"

There was a thump, then muttered voices, before I heard his voice. "Son?"

"Dad, what is wrong with Mom?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you?"

I looked over at Emmett. "Man, what the hell is going on?"

"Son, you don't know?"

"Everyone is acting strangely, yet no one is telling me, what the fuck is going on! Sorry, Dad." I didn't mean to shout that.

"You were photographed in a compromising position with Tanya, in a restaurant."

"Shit!" Was all I could say, before the thought of, "Bella!" came out with a, "Fuck!"

"Fucked, is right son. You are totally fucked if you don't fix this."

"How the hell…where is James?" I turned to Emmett. "I didn't know. Find James, please."

"You didn't know that that bitch Tanya had her mouth on your neck?" Emmett asked, purposely pushing through me again as he walked out of the suite.

I brought my attention back to the call. "Dad, trust me. Nothing, and I mean, _nothing_ happened between Tanya and me. I told her that I loved Bella, and only Bella."

"Edward, you should have known."

"I was tired off of my ass, Dad. I returned last night from a thirty-hour shoot." James and Emmett walked in. "Dad, I have to go. Please explain to Mom that I didn't know. I will call her when I get this shit straightened out." I narrowed my eyes at James.

"Don't bother, son. Your Mom is very disappointed in you. I would give her some time."

Shit! I started to pace the floor. "I'll call you back, Dad."

"Son, please take a little more caution regarding things like this. You have Bella now, and it's not going to be easy explaining that picture to her. "

I looked over at James, picturing a target between his eyes. "I have to go Dad."

I closed the phone, as a wave of fury rushed over me. I tried to walk it off, but every step felt as if I was walking on hot coals. The fire coursed through my veins, as the smoke suffocated my mind. I turned on my heels, and threw the phone with all the force I had, at James head. Unfortunately, the ass ducked, and the cell shattered against the wall. "You're buying me a new phone." Emmett said directly to James.

"Ed threw it!"

"If you stood there like a man, it would have bounced off your thick skull."

He angrily turned towards me. "What the fuck is going on, Ed?"

"I should be asking you that asshole! How the fuck does a photo of Tanya and I get leaked to the press without you knowing about it?"

"Ed, I can't catch every photo." It didn't escape me that the fucker didn't seem surprised. "We weren't warned."

I pushed James back into the wall, holding him by the neck. "Don't you fucking lie to me! I can tolerate a lot of shit, but I _will not_ tolerate you lying to me."

"Edward, let's not get violent," he choked out.

"Tell me why I shouldn't punch the living shit out of you? Do you know what this could do to Bella?" I wanted to make him feel the pain, I knew that _I had _caused. "Fuck!" That realization slapped me in the face. "Shit. Fuuuckkkk!" I released my hand, and started pacing around the room. "This is my fucking fault. Shit!"

"Ed, we can start damage control."

"It's not going to fix what I did to Bella." I turned around, looking James squarely in the eyes as I asked, "Why did you insist that I go to the restaurant in the first place?"

James stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't blame me for this! You wanted to speak to Lauren about handling the other photos of you and Bella, Ed. No one forced whatever you and Tanya did."

"We _did _nothing! I already handled her. _You_ need to find me those photos, and make this go away!" I pointed to the door. "On your way out, get Victoria and tell her to come in here immediately."

-HTDAM-

Bella wasn't fucking talking to me. How the hell was I supposed to wait for three weeks until she came off of her tour? She haunted my dreams, and was the only thing I could think about during the long days of filming.

Emmett and my dad were the only two people in my family that were talking to me. My sister joined forces with my mother, and refused to speak to me until I settled this shit.

Emmett only felt sorry for me because he knew exactly how I felt about Bella. He called it the night we first met. "I think that little girl took something with her other than your beer, Ed." He had said, while I stared after her as she had walked out. When I went to look for her, she was gone. I told Emmett that I didn't care how he did it—legal or not— I needed to find her.

It was fate when I saw her at the hotel, and then again at my premier. I knew then that I wasn't going to let Bella Swan out of my sight. There was something about her. Some pull that she had on me. Shit, I loved that woman from the first time that I had laid eyes on her.

That's when I broke down and called her. "Mom, please hear me out. I messed up badly, but I promise to do whatever I have to, to get Bella to forgive me. I love her, Mom. I can't lose her."

-HTDAM-

I had been dodging Tanya's calls. I had told her that night that I needed space away from her. My relationship with Bella wasn't going to be jeopardized by her waffling. She always got needy when she didn't have a fuck toy in her bed. In the past, I would let her lean on me for whatever emotional support she needed, but I'll be damned if she was going to fuck my relationship with Bella up.

There was nothing more to say. She had crossed the line, and I had made it clear how I felt about Bella.

-HTDAM-

"Ed. Bella said not to seek her out, man."

"I know that Emmett. Hey, can you hand me those shirts?"

He picked up the pile lying on the bed and walked over to me. "This is not staying put. Mom said she would speak to Bella."

"I know, Emmett." I stopped packing, and faced him man to man. "She's my heart," I sighed out. "I can't live without my heart anymore."

*******HTDAM**********

***Need your votes* How To Date A Movie Star has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in May over at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com**

Well? Let me hear it! Something ;)

Don't forget to check out _How To Marry a Movie Star_, if you want to see if these two make it to the altar.

In RL, I'm about to start promoting, _**The Devil Has a British Accent**_. If you like my writing...well, then you'll _love_ ZN Willett's new YA book coming out this summer, August 2013. Check out the blog: Z.N. Willett at BlogSpot or Twitter at znwillett

Thanks so much for reading!

Cheers,

Tini


End file.
